


Who We Are

by Rutaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Study, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Coming out process, Conversion Camp (mention), Dancing, Drama, Figuring Out Who You Are, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Misgendering, Nationals, Other, Overprotective Sakusa, Panic Attacks, Shopping, Slight chatfic, Support Groups, Training Camp, Transgender Yaku, abusive family (implied), all-japan, and chapter 15, and i love kyoutani, and previous mentions, baths, binders, bitch grandmother, bite me, dance, genderfluid goshiki, i put small iwakage in here, my inner yaku mom is being released, overzealous yaku, play fights, proper binder care, rude girl, sugamama appearance, supportive family, the tsukikage is the very last thing in chapter 14, transgender Komori, transgender character, transgender kageyama, transgender kyoutani, understanding senpai, unsupportive support group, will tag things as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: Have you ever felt uncomfortable in your own skin? Like you just weren't really yourself? That's how Kageyama Tobio felt. He didn't know what this was, or what he was supposed to do and it hurt. He knew he wasn't the smartest, but he should know what was wrong with him right?Maybe with a little help he can figure out who he really is and can help others along the way.





	1. After the Interhigh Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always loved the transgender stories that everyone wwrites and stuff, but I've never seen one that actually goes through their process of transitioning and realizeing who they are, so that's basically what this is. It took me a long time to finally decide to actually post what I've written because I know that everyne experiences things differently and most of my knowledge from things comes from research and experiences that I've had to help friends and family through. 
> 
> I hope I've been able to actually connect with how someone would experience an anxiety attack, considering the few I've had have only been minor. I've only helped with a few bad ones, and I could never truly understand what that person felt unless I experienced it myself, so I did my best. 
> 
> So this is set pretty early in the series. It's a bit after Karasuno lost to Aoba Jousai at Interhigh. And I'm kinda going with the theory that Kageyama has a sister on Niiyama's team. And I made her the ace cause Tanaka "trained" the soon-to-be-ace. 
> 
> And the titles of each chapter will probably be the time setting for that chapter, unless I find a better way to do it.

There was a reason he didn’t talk about his “King” era. How he removed himself from his middle school days. Kitagawa Daiichi was in no way something good that happened to him-- the only hope for that time was his love for volleyball sprouted there. He can forget about everything else that happened, as long as it didn’t interfere with his volleyball playing at Karasuno. 

Karasuno was so much different than Kitadai. The team at Karasuno was so inclusive and welcoming. They accepted Tobio with only minor questions, only the things that pertained to the now, instead of the past. 

He didn’t want to relive his failure in middle school. 

But it  _ kept coming back _ . Each time he set a toss, whenever Tsukishima would call him “King” in his snide tone, the feeling that he just wasn’t good enough to do this, that it didn't feel right. 

_ And it killed him _ . 

He loved volleyball with his entire being, he felt the sport in his bones. It was the  _ one _ place he felt natural and could do what he wanted. He felt comfortable around a volleyball, spinning it in his hands, pushing it from his fingertips. Volleyball was the only thing he could smile about without thinking. 

But when he felt like shit after practice, hearing “King” over and over, being reminded of his failure and how he still  _ isn't sure why it happened _ . 

He just keeps being overwhelmed by feeling inadequate and uncomfortable in his own skin. Like his body isn’t his own. He felt himself staring at his sister’s dresses when he changed the laundry. He felt like a pervert wanting to wear her underwear. He didn't want to feel this way, he didn't even know  _ why _ he feels this way. 

It was a sudden feeling, fear overtaking him as soon as he entered his house. The fear of being found out, of his parents or sister finding out that he wanted to wear a dress and panties instead of pants and boxers. That he wanted to doll himself up in a mirror with makeup and feel  _ normal _ . 

He walked up the stairs, wiping sweat from his brow, pressing a hand to his chest. Tobio took a breath and held it as he stumbled into his bedroom, slamming the door open. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

Tobio pressed his forehead to his carpeted floor and whimpered as a wave a nausea flushed over him. He tried to calm himself down. He’s dealt with this before, he’s had to do this before. He can calm himself down. 

He pushed his backpack off his shoulder and away from him, curling into a ball on the floor, hands pressing to his forehead and pressing his eyes shut. He slowed down his breathing, breaths stuttering from his mouth, trying to regain a sense of control. Trembles wracked his body and a cold sweat sprouted on his back. The feeling made him lose his breathing once more and he let out a sharp whine from his throat. 

This was different than normal. This was  _ worse _ . 

He didn't understand. He’s never felt this overwhelming anxiety, this fear. 

Thoughts sprouted in his mind.  _ You aren't good enough. They’ll find out. You’re disgusting. Your sister will  _ _ never _ _ speak to you again. They’re all lying. Pervert. Pathetic.  _ _ Disgusting _ . 

He tried to get himself under control for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only five minutes. The more he failed to calm down the worse his panic got. 

In the distance, over the sound of his deprecating thoughts, he heard a door slam shut and someone calling out. The words were incomprehensible to him and it only made him curl further into himself and whimper loudly. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, creating splashes of white and black.

He wanted this to end. Please, please,  _ please _ .

His hands were suddenly yanked away from his eyes and he was dragged into a sitting position. Tobio could see a blurry figure in front of him, could hear muffled sounds that he couldn't understand. He could feel his lips moving, but didn’t know if he was saying anything at all. One of his hands was flattened out and pressed against a soft chest, feeling a quick beat and a moving chest. A cold hand that wasn’t his pressed against his warm face and his eyes focused, finding his sister’s worried blue eyes. 

Fear spiked through him, the possibility of her finding out his thoughts striking terror deep through his bones. His head started tossing back and forth, muttering “No” over and over. 

His sister’s hand gripped his chin, stopping his frantic movements and forcing him to look at her. “ **Tobio.** ” Her voice flowed through his ears and tears sprouted in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. 

“N-nee--” 

His whimper was cut off and he was dragged into his sister’s soft chest, hearing her quickened heartbeat, her chapped lips against his forehead. “It’s okay Tobio, just breathe, don’t talk, breathe.” 

It was another five minutes later that Tobio could feel himself begin to doze off, his body exhausted from the fear and anxiety it pushed onto his mind. He opened his mouth but was interrupted, “Just go to sleep lil’ bro. I’ll wake you up for dinner.” 

Pain stung his heart at the words for reasons Tobio couldn't explain but he nodded against her collarbone, eyes closing and darkness falling over him. 

  
  


Kageyama Asuka sighed into her hands, staring at the still form of her brother as he slept on his bed. This was one of the worst panic attacks she’s ever seen Tobio have, he couldn’t seem to pull himself out of it. And how he kept mumbling “no” and the frantic motions he went through when she showed up, she’s never seen it before. 

It’d been awhile seen he’d last had a panic attack nearly as bad as this one, almost a year actually. He started getting attacks more frequently his final year of junior high, around the time when he was being called “King of the Court”.

Hearing the title given to her brother by his team had made her proud at first, seeing her little brother being acknowledged as a wonderful setter, and being given a title that was revered in the past. Until she heard them call Tobio that out of malice and Asuka realized that they called Tobio a king for all the  _ wrong _ reasons. 

She and their parents all noticed something off with Tobio, that something was wrong in junior high, but he had begun closing off from them in only a way a teenaged boy can. He stopped coming to her bedroom at night and sleeping with her. He stopped talking to her and telling her his problems. He even seemed to stop getting excited over silly things. 

It was as if something went missing from the sweet, spritely brother she knew.

Their parents had been worried. Fearing Tobio was being bullied-- it’s why he was moved to Kitagawa Daiichi in the first place. But they had found out the volleyball team’s betrayal too late and Tobio was only a few months from graduating and they couldn't pull him from the school or risk him not being accepted into high school. 

Asuka closed Tobio’s door softly and walked back downstairs, picking her sports bag up from the ground and putting it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She had gotten home earlier than planned due to their captain and coach being out sick, but she had been excited. She only ever got to see her brother and parents every other weekend due to school restraints, and she cherished every moment spent with them. 

Her school had dorms and required its students to live on campus to produce maximum academic efficiency. She and Tobio had often joked about her gaining all the brains while he got the natural instinct on the court. 

Asuka played volleyball as well, but was a wing spiker, her team’s ace. They were a shoe-in for Nationals again this year and Asuka was looking forwards to heading off to college to study. Niiyama Girls’ High was an excellent school with near perfect academic performance that would look grand to any university. 

Before her mind could wander anymore, Asuka walked into the kitchen, finding uncooked rice from a cupboard and beginning to set up the rice cooker. Their parents would be home soon and she wanted to make Tobio’s favorite food, to make him feel better.

  
  


Asuka had been removing a pan to cook with when she heard the front door open and her mom call out, “I’m back!” 

Asuka hurried to poke her head out of the kitchen’s doorway and answer, “Welcome home, mama.” She beckoned her mother to come into the kitchen and the older woman followed her daughter. “Tobio had another panic attack.” 

Kageyama Tsubame gasped, eyes flying to where the stairs were located. “How bad was it?” Her voice was soft, a mere whisper. 

“Worse than a year ago.” 

Tsubame’s blue eyes showed hurt and worry. “We need to do something to help him. I worry that it will affect his health. We have no idea why he keeps getting these attacks and he doesn’t talk to us anymore… I’m worried.” 

“I…  _ think _ I have an idea of why,” Asuka breathed out. “The last time I was home, a few weeks ago, I saw Tobio doing laundry. He had been putting one of my dresses on a hanger when he held it against his chest and look at himself in the mirror. It was only a few seconds and then he shook his head really fast and roughly hung the dress on the rack. I did some research, and I found something called transgender.”

Tsubame nodded. “I’ve heard of it actually, a coworker of mine said her nephew was a transgender male, that he begun transitioning his first year of high school.” 

“Yeah, I asked some of my teammates and one has a cousin that’s transgender too. But I’m not saying that Tobio is transgender but its a possibility--”

“I agree,” a gruff, male voice interjected. Asuka and Tsubame both look at the kitchen’s doorway and saw Kageyama Haruto, Asuka and Tobio’s father and Tsubame’s husband. “I had gotten my suspicions when I took Tobio out to purchase new volleyball shoes for the school year and saw him stalling in front of a quite feminine-looking shop. He was staring at the soft pastel colors, but he stopped himself from doing anything.

“Since that time I’ve found myself watching Tobio whenever we go out. He often looks uncomfortable and mostly fidgets to himself. He would often stare at females we passed, but not with attraction, but something like, longing? He has always been an open book to me, just as Tsubame is.” 

“He takes after me in that regard,” Tsubame laughed, pressing a hand to her chest. “We shouldn't be discussing this without Tobio though, it’s his life.” 

“I don't think Tobio knows why he has panic attacks either,” Asuka spoke. “We all know he isn't the smartest when it comes to societal things and he isn’t very caught up with modern things. I think we need to introduce the term to him, maybe get him thinking about it?” 

Haruto grunted. “He wouldn’t listen to just us. We don’t have experience with any sort of transgender person, the only insight we have to this is what we have looked up on the internet. He won't take our words as serious.”

“Then we’ll get a transgender person to talk to him!” Asuka lit up, mind immediately flowing to her libero’s cousin. “I can ask Yayoi-chan about her cousin!” 

Her parents looked at each other and nodded. Haruto spoke for them both, “That would probably be best. Tobio is more likely to listen to someone that has felt anything close to what Tobio does, even if Tobio isn't transgender.” 

“Then I’ll go call Yayoi-chan now! Maybe her cousin can come this weekend and talk to Tobio!” Asuka sprinted out of the kitchen and to her phone. She searched through her contact number and found her libero’s name, pressing the phone icon and lifting it to her ear. 

The phone rang several times before a cheerful voice rang through the speaker. “Hey! Yayoi-chan? I need to ask you something.” 

  
  


“Tobio? Can I have you come downstairs for a while?” 

Tobio looked to his door, relief coursing through him at his mother’s question. He had decided to do his homework earlier, wanting to get it out of the way despite his reluctance to even do it. He stood and walked out of his open door, closing it behind him and wandering down the stairs and into the living room. “What’d you need mama?” 

Before Tsubame could even answer him, Tobio’s eyes were drawn to the honey colored haired figure sitting on the couch, facing away from Tobio’s eyes. From what Tobio could see, he didn't know who this person was, they didn’t even look vaguely familiar. 

But then the person turned around and the word “libero” popped into his mind. The boy sitting on the couch now looked familiar, Tobio remembering vaguely something about this person. He just didn't know what. 

“This is Yaku Morisuke, a volleyball player from Tokyo that I want you to talk to,” Tsubame explained. “He might help you figure out why you keep having panic attacks.” 

Tobio’s eyes widened, remembering where he knew this boy from. “You’re from Nekoma, the libero.” 

The honey haired boy nodded. “Your sister knows my cousin and got in contact with me. They told me that you have been having problems with anxiety attacks and you won’t tell them anything about it.” 

Tobio grit his teeth. “I don’t want to talk about this.” 

“What if we talked alone?” 

Tobio’s eyes travelled over the room and he clenched his fists. “I don’t--”

“It’s always better to have someone to talk to that can understand your situation.” 

“What do you know? How would  _ you _ know about my  _ situation _ ?” 

Yaku looked at him with a soft expression, filled with understanding. “Because I’ve been in the same position you are now.” 

Shock. The way the libero said those words struck through Tobio swiftly. There was no hinted malice in what the brunet said. In fact, the aura around Yaku reminded Tobio of Suga, someone trustworthy and believable. 

No matter how much Tobio didn’t want to admit to his perverted thoughts, he felt compelled to tell Yaku about it, to actually see if the older boy knew something--  _ anything _ about whatever it was that was going on with Tobio. Despite hating the topic of his problems greatly, he wanted to know  _ why _ they were there more. 

Tobio nodded. “Okay.” 

Tsubame stood from where she was seated to the side of the couch and clapped her hands together. “Alrighty! Then I’ll be headed to meet up with your father and sister at the mall. We were going to get a few things that we may need in the near future.” Tobio immediately felt unsettled by his mother’s grin, the mischievous feel to it terrifying. 

After his mom was gone, Yaku waved his hand at Tobio, motioning for him to sit on the couch. Tobio glared and sat in the chair his mother had vacated. Yaku stared at him and Tobio grunted, “What?” 

Shaking his head Yaku leaned forwards and rest his elbows on his knees. “What do you know about transgender people?” 

Tobio’s brow crinkled, confusion spreading in his mind. He’s heard the word before but only in passing. He shrugged, sinking into the chair. 

“Dammit,” Yaku sighed. He leaned back and ran a hand through his short hair. “Okay, so…” His hand fell over his chin and mouth, staring at the floor. “How do I explain this without completely botching it.” The libero sighed once more, rubbing his hand over his face and facing Tobio again. “So, transgender is a term that people who don’t feel comfortable in their given bodies call themselves.”

Tobio was still entirely confused. And it must have showed because Yaku cursed under his breath and began to speak again. “Okay, so let’s forget the word for a second and I’ll explain something different,” he took a breath and glanced around the room. “There are some people who are born with a body that doesn’t match what they identify as. Like, someone being born in a female body but feeling like a boy every second of the day, or someone being born in a male body and feeling like they belong in a female body.

“These people don’t feel comfortable in their own bodies and can find themselves in a sense of anxiety or depression called dysphoria, it’s what causes anxiety attacks in transgender people. Still with me Kageyama?” 

Tobio nodded, sitting forwards. He didn’t quite understand, but he was interested. Yaku nodded. “Okay, now, can you tell me what you feel when you look at dresses or girl’s underwear?” Tobio gulped and shook his head, glaring at the floor. He didn’t want to listen anymore. “Okay yeah, understandable, um…”

Another heavy sigh followed by Yaku’s voice. “I don’t normally outright tell people, or even show them, but I can tell that you won’t trust me all that easily.” Tobio’s sight was drawn upwards when he heard Yaku standing up and taking off his jacket. The libero began removing his shirt after it and Tobio began to feel awkward. 

Tobio looked at the ground, not really caring for what was happening, but the libero clicked his tongue and growled, “Look at me Kageyama.” 

Tobio flinched and looked up, remembering the libero’s scolding with Suga. Tobio’s eyes widened seeing a black fabric covering the third year’s chest. It looked like one of his sister’s sports bras, except tighter. Yaku scratched at his shoulder, covering up part of his chest. 

“This is a binder. I wear it because I was born female, but I identify as male.” As he spoke, Yaku tugged his shirt back on. “I am a transgender male because of this. When I first realized what was going on, I didn’t understand any better than you do now. Talking to someone outside of your personal and home life helps, but it also helps to talk to someone who knows what you’re going through.

“Kageyama, when I was in elementary school, hell even when I was much younger, I had always thought something was wrong with me. I never liked the girly things that everyone else my age began to like. While they wanted to dress up and mess around in their mother’s makeup, play with society’s ideas of girls’ toys, I wanted to learn martial arts and play in the mud. I despised wearing dresses or any sort of feminine thing and I avoided it when I could.

“It was only in elementary school when I started getting major anxiety having to wear a female school uniform everyday. I lashed out at every turn and had no idea what my problem was. I’ve heard the thoughts that tell you that you’re disgusting, perverted, that something is wrong with you,” Yaku took a deep breath, hands clenching against his sides. 

“My dad-- he figured something was off, especially when it seemed like I was having attacks for absolutely no reason. He sent me to a therapist, someone that tried everything in her power to get me to talk but I hadn’t at first but she had one day brought in another transgender male, that told me his story, and I realized what it was I felt. 

“I felt disconnected from my body like it was unfit for me and that’s what caused me to lash out as I have, giving me a short-temper. After that I opened up to this woman and I found out even more about who I am and it’s helped, more than I can even explain. It helped me learn to focus more on everyday things, especially when I started transitioning, taking testosterone pills and wearing a binder. It hasn’t been simply sparkles and roses because there is still bouts of dysphoria, but it’s a lot calmer from when I was younger.” 

Tobio dropped his head, mind swirling. He had listened intently to the words Yaku had spoken and his heart thumped painfully in his chest. He didn’t know what to think of this, he didn’t want to think of this at all, it was easier to just ignore it. He could feel his chest tighten up and his breaths get shorter. His eyes stung and his vision became blurry. He clenched his fingers into the crook of his arms, crossing them over his knees, trying to remain calm. 

A small hand fell atop of his head and a soft voice spread through his consciousness. “You can tell me anything and I won’t judge you Tobio.” 

A sob bubbled out of Tobio’s throat, tears fell slowly over his cheeks and Tobio began rambling. “I hate it, I hate feeling like this. 

“I’m never comfortable anymore. I hate it when Asuka-neesan calls me brother, I hate it when Tsukishima calls me king, I hate when I’m called my parents son.” Another sob wracked Tobio and shudders overcame his shoulders. 

“I hate feeling like I don’t belong anywhere, like I’m being crushed beneath a boulder. That I’m disgusting and perverted, that I’m  _ wrong _ . I want to wear dresses and skirts, want to be feminine and not be judged for it. I want to understand what this is, I want to be  _ okay _ .” Tobio broke off into painful sobs, bowing his head over his knees. 

The hand on his head carded through his short hair in a comforting gesture. “Tell me what you feel when you hold a dress up against your body Tobio.” 

Sobs flowed through his words but Tobio managed to speak. “I feel-- _ normal _ , like, like it’s… _ right _ .” Tobio’s sobs abruptly calmed down, coming to the realization. He swiftly lifted his head, wide eyes meeting Yaku’s tender ones. “I--” he broke off, voice thick with emotion. 

Yaku smiled softly. “I want you to try something for me.” The libero removed his hand from Tobio’s head and motioned for him to follow. Yaku lead Tobio into the kitchen and Tobio’s eyes widened seeing a black dress spread out on the table. 

He’s seen that dress before. It’s his mother’s, one of her older ones that was too small for her anymore. The dress itself didn’t have sleeves, only thick straps that would go over one’s shoulders. It ruffled in the front, sewed loosely at the waist, the bottom flaring out and hanging to one’s thighs. 

Yaku snapped his fingers in front of Tobio’s face, and he pointed at the dress. “I want you to put that on and when you have it on, let yourself  _ feel _ , analyze what you feel when you wear it, okay?” 

Tobio’s breath hitched but he nodded, willing to try it after admitting all those things previously. He wanted to know. He  _ needed _ to know. He gathered the dress up in his arms and walked to the downstairs bathroom, breathing heavily in anticipation. 

He’s never had the courage to actually try a dress on. 

  
  


It took him twenty minutes to actually get the dress on. He kept putting it off, anxiety coursing through his system. What if this was wrong? What if this wasn't what he was supposed to do? What if Yaku was full of shit? 

But now that he had the dress on, he felt nothing but satisfaction. He felt free, freer than he has in years. The top of the dress billowed at his chest, and the waistline was tight on his body. But it felt  _ good _ , especially feeling the black fabric swishing over his thighs, despite that hair covering them. 

Yaku knocked on the door, muffled voice coming through it, “You okay Tobio?” 

Instead of answering, Tobio walked over to the door, his mouth quirked into a small smile and he opened it, finding the libero right in front of the now open doorway. “I feel better.” 

Yaku’s face seemed to rise in spirit, a brief laugh escaping him. “That’s amazing Tobio.” 

“Thank you, Yaku-san.” 

He got a snort in response. “Call me Morisuke, you aren’t my damn teammates.” He backed up before turning around and said, “The biggest thing that will help you, is finding a good therapist that mostly specializes in transgender cases, so we can really find out who you are, and you can come to terms with it yourself.” 

Tobio hurried after the third year and grabbed the back of Yaku’s shirt. “Will you help me Morisuke-san?” 

Yaku looked over his shoulder and met Tobio’s blue eyes. “As long as you’ll let me.” 

  
  


Morisuke and Tobio talked about different things for about two hours. They spoke more about transgender and the other genders that exist. Morisuke explained the different sexualities and the difference between sexual attraction and romantic attraction. They even talked about therapists and tried to search on the internet for a therapist that could help Tobio. 

They had been finishing talking about different pronouns when Tobio’s family returned with shopping bags all over Asuka’s arms. “Tobio! Did you figure things out!?” 

Tobio managed a small smile, standing up to help her. “I did neesan, thank you.”

His parents and sister all grinned at him, his mother stepping forwards. “And?”

A shiver ran through Tobio and he glanced at Morisuke from where he was setting the bags on the counter between the living room and kitchen. Morisuke nodded at him, nudging his head to where his mom and dad were standing. “I, um, decided to--” he broke off, wringing his hands. He didn't want them to think differently of him. 

His eyes looked up and met his older sister’s soft blue eyes, so much different than his own. She always made him feel safer than he actually was and she always listened to him, even when he had completely shut her out. Determination coursing through him, he raised his head completely and stared at his sister, finding encouragement there. 

“I want you all to try something, please?” He received nods from his family, reassurance filtering in the room. Tobio took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. Attention on Asuka, he spoke softly, “Can you call me your sister?” Then he turned to his parents, “And call me your daughter?” 

Asuka moaned loudly and jumped at Tobio, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “Oh my god, I have such a cute little sister!” Quick, wet kisses were pressed all over his face, Asuka exclaiming loudly, “She's so cute and precious and I love her!” 

Each time his sister’s words washed over him Tobio felt relief and  _ normal _ . He felt like that's what he was, that was  _ who _ he was. A laugh bubbled from his chest and he pushed at Asuka, “Neesan!” 

The harder he pushed the tighter he was held and two hands fell on his head, rubbing his hair roughly. Tsubame laughed and pressed to his back. “Oh my baby, my beautiful daughter.” 

Tobio’s eyes stung and he stopped fighting. He wrapped one arm around his older sister and the other around his mom. He pressed his face against his mom's shoulder and both women cuddled close to him. He sniffed and could feel tears welling in his eyes. He felt his mom’s slim arms wrap around him and a much larger hand begin to run through his hair. 

“We’re very proud of you Tobio, our daughter.” And like a dam bursting tears fell from his eyes and into his mom’s shirt. He whimpered and began babbling out a repeat of words.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” 

Around ten minutes later, the family separated and Tobio looked at Morisuke. “Thank you too Morisuke-san.”

Morisuke shook his head and smiled. “Only trying to help Tobio. But I have a question now. What are your preferred pronouns? After having done your experiment with your family?” 

Tobio wrung his hands together, mind going thirty miles a minute. He felt good after hearing his family refer to him as daughter and sister, it was a million times better than being called brother or son. “I think…” he trailed off and bit his lip. He wanted to be referred to as a girl. But he didn't want everyone to suddenly  _ know _ . To suddenly know and make fun of him. “I want… I want the people who know to use she and her pronouns in private, but. Um, but in public use he and him. Or just my name. I don't want to… come out until I'm ready, until I've fully accepted myself.” 

Asuka nodded briskly against his own head. “Perfectly understood!” 

“Yeah,” he heard his dad’s voice and felt his mom’s nod. “We’ll do our best, promise.” 

Tobio smiled wide. This was the best outcome  _ she  _ could’ve ever had. 


	2. One Month after Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tobio has gotten more comfortable in her own skin and with her more comfortable idnetity, her family is helping her along the way. Her mother and Morisuke had discovered an LGBT Support group in the Sendai Community Center and Tobio wants to check it out. Asuka goes with her and they meet an unxpected patron and have an unsuccessful group meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here is the next part of my transgender Kageyama story. This chapter takes place a month after chapter one, so Tobio has had ample time to get more comfortable with the process of transitioning, especially with her supportive family. As I said before, I won't be completely going through every single thing that happens on Tobio's journey, but all of the events are somewhat connected. There will be timeskips between chapters because my though process is I can't write someone transitioning as Tobio needs to if I am not a transgender person myself. My experience entails being a genderfluid person so I can kind of relate to someone transitioning between genders.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Let’s go Tobio! We’re gonna be late!”

“Alright, alright! Coming neesan!” Tobio grabbed her bag--one her sister had gotten for her-- pulling it over her shoulder and hurried out of her room. She shut the door and walked down the stairs, hopping to the ground on the last step. Asuka groaned loudly.

“My younger sister is so much cuter than me!” Tobio giggled, her voice higher pitched than before. She had been practicing a higher pitch any time she got home. “Tobio! Why are you so fucking stylish!”

Tobio glanced down at her body, swinging her hips, watching the knee length light blue skirt swish over her knees. A white and black polka dotted, button-up blouse fell loosely over her chest, tucked into the skirt. She had a slightly stuffed bra beneath the blouse, to give her chest a little “umph”. A darker blue sweater hung open on her shoulders, sleeves covering half of her hands. Her feet were covered by sneakers the same color as her sweater. The bag her sister had gotten her a week ago hung over her shoulder, adding a contrasting brown to her outfit. Tobio had pulled a cream flowered headband over her short black hair, having curled the back of her hair with curlers the Friday night before. ([x](https://mama-yakkun.tumblr.com/post/156593881310/alright-so-ive-been-writing-a-transgender))

From the kitchen, their mother exclaimed, “Asuka! That is not the fucking language a lady should use!”

“You just--”

“Don’t you talk back to me!”

“But--”

“What did I just say! I cannot believe my eldest daughter is such a fucking pig!” Tsubame appeared in the kitchen doorway, grinning widely at them both. She cooed at Tobio, “Oh my baby. You look beautiful.” She glanced at Asuka. “You have no stylish bone in your body.”

“She got that one from me.” Their father’s voice came from the kitchen and when Tobio looked past her mom, Haruto was sitting at the kitchen table, hand raised above his head. She snorted and walked between her mother and sister, pulling Asuka along with her.

“Come on neesan. You said we were gonna be late.” Asuka gasped loudly and leaped over the small step that was the entrance to their home. She pulled on black sandals, her shorts wedging up her legs and short sleeved short crunching upwards.

Asuka grabbed Tobio’s hand and yanked open the front door, pulling Tobio out after her. The two began running down the street, heading in the direction of a convention center. Tobio had been skyping with Morisuke and the boy had found out about a newly established LGBTQ+ support group in the Sendai Convention Center.

The group had already met a few times previously, but were always accepting new members. Her mom had gotten into contact with the group’s coordinator and found out that Tobio could show up to her first meeting with Asuka, as a form of personal support. The two sisters were currently on their way to the train station to head into Sendai. The night before, Tobio and Asuka had planned out what time they needed to get to the train station in order to get to the meeting on time and then have time leftover to go shopping.

Asuka had been complaining about Tobio having a lack of cute panties.

As they ran down the street, they passed a small park, a table sitting by the sidewalk. On this table were several high school aged boys who immediately perked up seeing the two sisters. One was so bold enough as to whistle at the two, calling out, “Ay girlies! Why don’t you come join us!”

Tobio and Asuka both abruptly stopped in their tracks. This was a first for them, well at least for Tobio. She blushed and looked down at her feet, toeing the sidewalk in circles. Asuka merely growled, completely used to catcalls and shouted in reply.

“Why don’t you learn how to respect girls dick!”

The boys laughed at their friend and Asuka grabbed Tobio’s hand, pulling her along the sidewalk. When they turned the corner Asuka turned to grab her sister’s shoulders. “You okay Tobi-chan?”

Tobio snorted and pressed a hand to her mouth. Asuka’s frown lifted into a grin and she laughed too. “That’s a first,” Tobio managed to get out, laughter overcoming her figure.

Asuka whistled loudly. “Tobi-chan got catcalled!” Tobio laughed loudly in response and pushed Asuka along, wanting to get away from the morons in the park. After their brief distraction, the two were back on their way towards the train station.

  


Tobio followed her sister through the large building, glancing around at the poster covered walls. Most of the posters looked homemade and quite childish, but Tobio liked them. They gave the building character, and made it feel very welcoming. The two sisters reached a closed door with a sign hanging on it. The sign read, “LGBT Meeting” in bright, bold rainbow colors.

Asuka and Tobio traded amused glances and the elder opened the door. She peeked her head inside before snorting softly and opening the door wider, walking into the room.

Tobio followed after Asuka, taking in the medium sized room. There were chairs grouped in the middle, all placed around in a circle. It reminded Tobio of the support group setups that you’d see in movies. There were already several people sitting in the chairs, quietly speaking with one another. Some had turned to look at the two sisters and Asuka confidently walked inside, dragging Tobio behind her.

A man stood up and greeted them with a smile. Asuka took his outstretched hand, shaking it firmly. “Hello ladies, I am Fuji Nomura, the coordinator of this group.”

“Hey, I’m Kageyama Asuka and this is my little sis Tobio, our mom called earlier this week asking questions,” Asuka introduced, putting her hand on Tobio’s head as she said the younger’s name.

Fuji nodded and smiled at Tobio. “It will be fun to have you join us Kageyama-chan. There aren’t many transgender students that come to meetings.” Tobio glanced at Asuka, stepping slightly closer to her. Despite her newfound confidence in who she was, this guy was a complete stranger and had yet to earn her trust.

Tobio tugged on the back of Asuka’s shirt and the older grinned. “Then we’ll be sitting down to wait for the meeting to start.”

“Alright,” Fuji nodded, still smiling brightly. He moved one foot back and whisked his arm out to the side, letting the two go past him. “You’ll be asked to introduce yourselves at the start so everyone can know. Now you don’to have to but it would be nice if Kageyama-chan could tell the group that she is transgender when she introduces herself.”

Asuka hummed, “We’ll see.” Tobio hit her sister’s arm, shaking her head.

“Neesan, I’ll introduce myself properly.”

“Fine, fine.”

Tobio rolled her eyes and dragged her sister over to two chairs that were farther away from other people, not wanting to sit directly beside someone she didn’t know. The two sat down and Tobio looked around the room once more, eyes flitting over the other people in the room.

By count there was ten other people besides the coordinator, who had resumed his conversation before Tobio and Asuka had walked in. The people weren’t too eye catching, most choosing to ignore the two sisters and continuewith their conversations.

There was a soft gasp beside her, and Tobio turned to find Asuka perched half on her seat and half off. “Neesan?” Asuka shushed her, staring at a side door that was slightly open, a head of black hair in a bowl cut. Tobio stared at the person standing in the door, glancing back to Asuka every so often.

“I think I know him…” Asuka trailed off, shifting in her seat, trying to get a better look. Another gasp left Tobias sister and she turned to Tobio abruptly. “I do know him! That’s the little up-next-ace of Shiratorizawa! I remember him trying to race Ushijima-kun when we went to have a practice match against Shiratorizawa’s girls.” She stood up, mumbling to herself. “If I remember correctly, his name is Goshiki…”

Tobio watched her as she began walking towards the door. Her eyes strayed to where the boy was now staring at Asuka with wide eyes, looking extremely panicked. Before the boy could slam the door however, Asuka hustled to in front  the door. Her back was to Tobio but the setter could tell that her sister was smiling softly, the same smile she adopted from their mom.

Asuka’s hands were out to her sides and she kept moving them around. Tobio could barely see the boy in the door anymore but when she did get a glimpse of him the boy’s features kept seeming to relax, until he fully stepped into the room. And then Asuka was leading the boy over to Tobio.

The boy’s hands were wrapped in Asuka’s shirt, and his steps were extremely small. Now that the door was no longer blocking his body, Tobio could see the boy wearing a purple colored sweatshirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. As they neared where Tobio sat Asuka grinned, dragging the boy in front of her, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

“Tobio, this is Goshiki Tsutomu, a first year at Shiratorizawa. He plays volleyball like us.” The boy seemed to be shaking and Tobio felt surprise. He seemed terrified to be talking to someone. Tobio took a deep breath and tried to smile. She knew she failed when Asuka snorted, causing Tobio to fall into a scowl. “Oh my god, you’re still not good at it.”

Tobio growled, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. Her lower lips jutted out into a pout and she grumbled. “Shut up.”

Tobio felt someone sit next to her and when she looked beside her she was astonished to see the boy there. He was fidgeting his hands and seemed ready to leave at any moment but he smiled at Tobio. “My grandma always told me that the people who can’t force a smile are the ones you can trust the most.”

Blue eyes widened and Tobio felt her lips quirk up slightly. “I’m Kageyama Tobio, a first year at Karasuno. I play setter on my team.” Goshiki seemed to relax even more now and his smile widened.

“I’ve heard of you actually, the ‘King of the Court’?”

Tobio scowled, mood dropping instantly. “I hate being called that, drop it.” Goshiki nodded frantically, eyes wide once again. Tobio wilted at seeing his fear. “I, uh--”

“Don’t worry about her Goshiki-kun, she recently started accepting herself as transgender, and being called the ‘King’ brings back bad memories of the past for her,” Asuka jumped in, causing Tobio to sigh in relief. She still can’t apologize properly, hell compliments to anyone but her family are still the worst.

Tobio rubbed the back of her neck, wincing. “I try but… uh… it doesn’t always work out that way.” Goshiki nodded and smiled widely, eyes closing and his hands relaxed. Tobio smiled softly, letting the smile come naturally instead of trying to force it. “If you don't mind me asking, Goshiki-san, but why are you here?”

The boy’s smile fell instantly and he froze up, tense as a pulled bow string. He began to stutter incomprehensibly and Tobio looked at her sister helplessly. Asuka shrugged and Tobio sighed.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Goshiki looked at her with wide eyes and tears started prickling at the corners of his eyes. He nodded, dropping his head, sniffing and wiping a finger under his nose. Asuka huffed in amusement and sat on Goshiki’s other side, looking at Tobio over the boy’s head. The two shared a look and Tobio nodded.

Asuka wanted to befriend the first year. He was obviously struggling with accepting himself, so he came to this meeting to maybe gain a sense of comfort. Find help from people closest to his situation. Tobio could relate, even to the smallest degree.

The three sat in silence for a little longer until Fuji stood up from his seat and began to speak. “Welcome to everyone, it’s so good to see new faces among the returning faces. As by tradition, I’d like the newcomers to introduce themselves and tell us their orientation. Now this is optional but I’m sure we would all love to know what you identify as in the LGBT community.” He waved a hand towards Tobio, Asuka, and Goshiki. “If you would, Kageyama-chan?”

Asuka and Tobio looked at each other and Tobio motioned with her head and eyes for Asuka to go first. Her older sister rolled her eyes and stood up, clearing her throat. “The name’s Kageyama Asuka and I’m here as moral support for my younger sister. She didn’t want to come alone, so here I am.” She smiled at the group, who simply watched her. One of the girls on the other side of the circle scoffed, arms across her chest. Asuka raised an eyebrow at her. “Something the matter?”

“No, not at all.” The girl smirked, staring at the three of them.

Tobio shivered, a strange feeling overtaking her. An overpowering sensation of distrust flushed through her and she scowled in the girl’s direction. She couldn’t quite tell, but she somehow knew something was going to happen. But before she could do anything, Asuka sat down and poked Tobias head from behind Goshiki’s back.

The younger stood up, scowl still in place. “I’m Kageyama Tobio and with the help of my family I recently found that I am a transgender female.” A snort came from the other side of the room and when Tobio looked up, it was the girl who remarked at Asuka’s introduction. Tobio’s scowl deepened and she sat down.

Goshiki stiffened beside her and Tobio placed a hand on his shoulder. Goshiki looked at her with wide eyes. Soft tremors erupted beneath her hand and she squeezed softly. “You don’t have to, Goshiki-san.”

The boy shook his head and steeled his features. He took a deep breath and stood up, putting his hands into the sweatshirt’s front pocket. His shoulders fell as he released his breath, standing completely rigid. “I am… uh, Goshiki… Tsutomu, and I, uh--”

“You’re from Shiratorizawa aren’t you?” Tobio’s eyes snapped to the girl again, she was sitting forwards in her chair this time, elbows on her knees and hands clenched together. Hostile intent was pure in her stance and glare at Goshiki.

Another shudder went through Goshiki and he nodded. “Um, uh, yes?”

The girl scoffed, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. “So what? Did mommy and daddy figure out you weren’t their precious christian kid so you’re here to get help? Or are you just here to find out about all the Miyagi kids to go back to your damn basketball team so they can come bully us?”

Goshiki sputtered, body completely overtaken by shivers. “I’m not--”

“Shut it! I don’t want to hear your excuses,” the growl came. The girl stood up and pointed at the door. “It’s best you just leave, you’re kind aren’t welcome here.”

Tobio heard a whimper and she stood up, trying to catch Goshiki’s eye. The boy was staring wide eyed at the ground, completely terrified and trembling uncontrollably. Tobio didn’t know what to do as the boy’s breathing got faster. She’d only ever had to deal with her own panic attacks, never someone else’s.

Taking a wild guess, Tobio dug her hands into Goshiki’s sweatshirt pocket and gripped onto his own hands, prying them apart and out of the pocket. She wrapped her fingers between Goshiki’s and pressed them hard against her own chest, beginning to mumble. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

A hand fell against Tobio’s back. When Tobio glanced to her right, Asuka was there whispering into her ear. “Take him outside, we _won’t_ be staying here.” Tobio nodded and started walking backwards.

“Let’s go Goshiki-san, it’s okay.” She stayed relatively close to the terrified boy, carefully maneuvering around the chairs and people that were just _watching_. She led the way to the door as best she could, keeping her eyes on Goshiki the entire time.

However, when she finally reached the door, her motions were stopped as Asuka stopped watching them and rounded on the hostile girl.

“The _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

“Hah?” The girl growled again, taking a step towards Asuka. “You may not know this, little _ally_ , but Shiratorizawa’s basketball team are chock full of dicks that have snuck in here once. It’s why this place is so small. All of Shiratorizawa is full of rich bastards that don’t understand real struggle.”

Asuka scowled and walked directly in front of the girl. “Oh, really?” She huffed, voice dropping to a hoarse growl. “If you know so much about Shiratorizawa then maybe you know that most of those kids get in by sports scholarships and having good grades. If you even _tried_ to listen to his introduction then maybe, just _maybe,_ you’d have tried to see that he is fucking terrified of being here.

“Get off your high horse and take it down a few notches. I realize that you probably have some sort of shit happening in your life so you have to take out your frustrations on others, but _grow up_ . There’s no need to be fucking _bitter_ to a fifteen year old kid who is still trying to figure out who he is in this lifetime. He came here to figure that out and you completely disregarded him without even trying to listen.” As she spoke, Asuka’s voice kept rising in volume and pitch, anger flying through her words.

The girl sneered at Asuka. “I don’t have to listen to a fake girl’s ally. Allies are nothing but jokes anyways, saying they’ll help but when it really counts they turn their back.”

Asuka’s hands flew from her sides and gripped the front of the girl’s jacket. “You have _no right_ to call my little sister _fake_. I didn’t believe the shit I read online about some people in the LGBTQ+ Community being phobic to things that were different, until now. You can take your transphobic ass and shut the fuck up. You don’t know shit about anyone else’s problems and you can call yourself accepting? Don’t make me laugh.”

It was then that Fuji stood and came to place his hands on both girls’ shoulder. “Now, now, ladies. Let’s not get physical.”

The girl was shoved away from Asuka and the elder turned on Fuji. “And for you to sit there and watch as she ridiculed a boy mere stages away from a panic attack, the hell is wrong with you. You are in charge of this group, so control her better. This is a support group for LGBTQ+ members, not a group that only accept certain aspects of the community.” Asuka growled and began walking to Tobio and Goshiki. “We _won’t_ be back.”

Asuka pressed a hand to Tobio and Goshiki’s backs, pushing them from the room. The three began walking towards the exit, Asuka grumbling obscenities along the way. Threats spilled from the elder’s mouth and as they continued, Goshiki’s trembling ceased, a small smile spreading over his face, watching Asuka.

Tobio kept one hand wrapped around Goshiki’s, keeping their fingers threaded together. They exited the building and walked down the sidewalk, eventually coming to a bus stop, sitting on the bench.

Asuka sighed loudly, leaning against the bench. She finally turned to look at Goshiki. “Sorry for my behavior, Goshiki-kun. I may have just learned a lot of this stuff a month ago, but it’s important to Tobio so it’s important to me.”

“It’s okay, Kageyama-san.”

Snorting, Asuka tousled Goshiki’s hair. “Call me Asuka, kid. It’d be confusing for you to call me Kageyama.” Goshiki nodded.

“Then, um… call me Tsutomu… without the ‘-kun’ please? I, uh, I don’t like it.”

Tobio’s head tilted to the side and she spoke softly. “Tsutomu-san, why did you go to the meeting in the first place?”

Tsutomu looked at her and sighed. He wrangled his hands together, fingers twisting with nerves. “I--” he broke off, head dropping and rubbing his hands on his face. His voice was no more than a whisper and it broke as he spoke, “I’m genderfluid.”

Asuka leaned forwards, placing a hand on Tsutomu’s back. “I’ve read about that. You don’t have a set gender right? You can go from feeling like a girl, to a boy, to nothing at all.” Tsutomu nodded, taking deep breaths.

Tobio gulped. She wanted to ask, but was afraid of upsetting Tsutomu anymore. The wing spiker seemed troubled by being who he is, especially bringing up how terrified he had been before. But as she watched the other first year beginning to shake once more, she steeled her nerves.

“Tsutomu-san, what are your preferred pronouns?”

The spiker’s head shot up and Tobio could see the moisture in his eyes. Tsutomu hiccupped once and dropped his head into Tobio’s shoulder. Frantically Tobio tried to catch her sister’s eye, but the elder girl was turned away, laughing quietly into her hand. Tobio brought her arms around Tsutomu, awkwardly patting a shivering back.

Moisture fell on her shoulder as she tried to comfort Tsutomu. She tried, she really did. But even when Asuka was upset she never knew what to do. No one ever really leaned on her for sympathizing comfort, she wasn’t the most _social_ person, so making friends had always been hard for her, especially back in junior high.

Several awkward minutes later, after Asuka had finally calmed her amusement to just a large smile, Tsutomu pressed his forehead to Tobio’s neck and sighed. Warm air flew over her neck and she tried to stifle a shiver. Before she could say anything though, Tsutomu was speaking softly.

“‘M sorry Kageyama-san. No one has ever asked me that before. My grandma tries, she really does, but there’s only so much an old, half-senile woman can do.” Tobio was drawn to look at Asuka, who made a petting motion in front of her. The younger looked at her incredulously but Asuka became more persistent, pointing at Tsutomu’s head and making the petting motion again.

Thoroughly confused, Tobio brought her hand up and placed it on Tsutomu’s head, looking at her sister in question. Asuka nodded and made her strange petting motion once more. Tobio copied the motion and felt Tsutomu press his forehead harder against her neck. Another few minutes later, Tsutomu was mumbling.

“I like using them or they. It just… _feels_ better.”

And _that_ , Tobio could understand. She nodded against their head. “I get that,” she paused, staring at Tsutomu’s black hair. “After feeling like everything about you is wrong, and then being called by something that feels _right_ … it’s phenomenal.”

Laughter broke apart from Asuka and both first stared at her. She fell against the bench, peels of laughter fluttering from her mouth as she gripped her stomach. “I can’t believe you actually know a big word like that Tobi-chan!”

“Neesan!” Tobio’s cheeks heated up and she knew her face was red in embarrassment. She _knows_ she’s not the smartest, but she can know _some_ things. Tsutomu laughed brightly. Tobio pouted at them both. “I can know things!”

“Tell that to your grades!”

“Neesan!”

Tsutomu laughed brightly as Tobio leaned forwards and hit Asuka on the leg. “Thank you both.” The two sisters looked at each other and Asuka sat up.

“Well, Tsutomu, me and Tobio had planned to go shopping after we got out of the meeting, and since our time was cut short, we’ll go now,” she ruffled Tsutomu’s hair softly, grinning at them. “You can come with us.”

“Um, I don’t--”

“Aw! Come on Tomu-chan! Tobi-chan needs cuter panties!”

Tobio smacked Asuka again, causing the elder to flinch away and off the bench, standing in front of them both. “Neesan, stop!” Tobio looked at Tsutomu, staring at him pleadingly. “Don’t make me go alone.”

They stared at Tobio with a frown, glancing between the two sisters. Gradually a smile spread across their face and Tsutomu stood up, hands on their hips. “Okay! I’ll come with!”

Tobio sighed, resting a hand over her face. “Oh thank god.”

Asuka gave an evil grin, tapping Tobio’s covered hands. “Now, now, Tobi-chan. This won’t stop me from getting everything you need!”

“Fuck off neesan!”

“Never!”

“Help me Tsutomu!” Tobio launched off the bench and hid behind the slightly taller spiker. Tsutomu laughed loudly, catching Asuka’s hands as she tried to tickle her younger sister. Tobio breathed softly, thanking everything that she was safe, until Tsutomu abruptly turned on her and helped Asuka tickle her to death.

“No! Stop!”

Tobio was trying to stay on her feet, but she kept faltering until she was just hanging off Asuka and Tsutomu, both of them laughing loudly. “Look Tomu-chan, now she can’t fight back. She’s too tired~.”

Tobio glared at her sister, tossing a glare Tsutomu’s way as well. “You’ve betrayed me Tsutomu.”

“I’m more afraid of Asuka-neesan Tobi-chan.”

Asuka and Tsutomu both laughed, high-fiving over Tobio’s head and she groaned going completely limp in their arms.

“What have I gotten myself _into_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Now I know most support groups most likely wouldn't be like that. However, one of the few I've been to was kind of like this, where there was an obvious "leader" as one could put it and they made the rules. This was just based off that experience and something that needed to happen to further the story. And I know that everyone expects all the Haikyuu characters to be super accepting but that won't necessarily be the case here. Besides, what's a good story without drama? Am I right?
> 
> And I imagine if Kageyama does have a sister that'd he'd be close with her, despite anything we see in canon. I think that a lot of his issues mainly originated from the Kitagawa Daiichi era and he'd be much different if things had gone better in the past. So my Tobio, with her supportive family, is much more open with her family, getting mst of her stoic qualities from her father and getting the insults from her mother.
> 
> And [here's](https://mama-yakkun.tumblr.com/post/156593881310/alright-so-ive-been-writing-a-transgender) Tobio's outfit if ya'll didn't want to open the link up there.


	3. Tokyo Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno heads off to Tokyo for the Training Camp. Tobio tries to get her toss to fix her's and Hinata's teamwork and she finds a new friend in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like half the size of the other two chapters but I realy needed it to further the plot. I wanted to write more during the training camp but I felt that it would just drag on and be really boring. We all know what happened at the training camp, we were all there. Not a lot of plot really changes, we just have a few transgender characters.

Tobio had been worried. Well, worried was a very miniscule part of her feelings but was the only word she could come up with to describe it. She wanted to go to the Tokyo Training Camp and see Morisuke. She hadn’t seen him for a month and a half and had been excited to not only learn more about volleyball but to see her older friend. 

And she’d get to tell him about the plans Tsutomu and her had set up! 

But then her brain had failed her and she had to take one supplementary exam. However, she was stubborn and extremely dedicated to her volleyball career and would run to Tokyo if need be. She was sure Asuka would agree with her assessment-- she already knew Hinata would do it with her. 

And then a savior-- a woman so intense and unlike any Tobio had ever seen appeared to help them. She was  _ amazing _ , despite being quite dangerous when driving. But she and Hinata had been able to get to Tokyo just in time for a final match to showcase their partnership! Her fingertips bristled with excitement against the ball in her hands. 

She pitched the ball forwards, jumped up and slammed her hand forwards, the sting of flesh meeting ball tingling her fingers. When she landed softly her attention fell to her hand and she closed it into a tight fist. 

_ Volleyball is the best _ .

“Oh? You’re still practicin’?” 

She glanced to the now open gym door, seeing the brown haired libero of Nekoma standing there, towel over his shoulders. Her lips quirked upwards into a small smile and she nodded. “Yeah, I wanted to get more practice in since we were late.” 

Morisuke snorted, heart-warming grin covering his face. “Yeah, Asuka told me you had supplementary exams.”

“There was only one!” Tobio exclaimed, lips jutting out into a pout. Morisuke laughed, throwing his towel at Tobio. 

“She also told me to make sure you don’t overwork yourself,” he came to stand in front of Tobio, reaching a hand up to ruffle her hair, wrapping the towel around her neck after he finished. “You have around a week with the Saitama camp coming up. You’ll learn alotta things you wouldn’t in Miyagi.” 

“Yes!” Tobio exclaimed, the corners of her mouth rising against her will. 

Another snort came from the elder and he turned, tugging on the towel to drag her towards the door. “Come on kiddo, you  _ smell _ .”

“I do not Morisuke-san!” Morisuke laughed at her and they both left the gym. Their amusement fell flat and before Tobio could feel anymore awkward, Morisuke spoke up. 

“So how’s things on your end Tobio?” 

She rubbed the back of her neck and smacked her lips together. “I feel a lot better about myself, even if sometimes it hits hard that I’m not in the proper body. I almost had to stay home one day because I didn’t want anyone to see me. My dad managed to convince me to come out though, started talking about volleyball.” 

“I can see that,” Morisuke glanced back at her, dropping his arm and slowing partially to walk beside her. “You do know that regardless of anything, no matter what time it is, you can call me and I’ll help as best I can, right?” 

Tobio nodded, heart feeling lighter every step they took. Morisuke had quickly become someone she knew she could trust. Her family even trusted him beyond anyone else Tobio had seen. They had started asking anyone that showed up at their house if “they were friends with Morisuke-kun too” as a way to find out if they knew that Tobio identified as female. Tsubame had even set up a bank account card just for Tobio to use if she ever needed to go to Tokyo and see Morisuke with something that only he could help with. 

Morisuke was kind and intelligent. Tobio was grateful for it. To have someone outside of her family, besides Tsutomu, know who she was, gave Tobio a sense of comfort that she didn’t understand where it came from. 

“Morisuke-san? Who all knows that you are trans?” 

The libero paused in his steps and Tobio had to turn around to look at the elder boy. He sighed, looking up at the sky. “Most of Nekoma knows. It’d be hard to get away with binding and sports bras if they didn’t know.” 

“Most of Nekoma?” 

“Kai, Kuroo, Nekomata-sensei, Shibayama, a few from Fukurodani. Oh, Kenma guessed at it back in first year when I went over to Kuroo’s house and he was there. Yamamoto and Fukunaga know too. The only ones that don’t really know are Lev and Inuoka,” he paused, looking past Tobio with a pondering look. “Actually, Inuoka probably knows. He and Shibayama spend too much time together.” 

Tobio’s head tilted in confusion. “Why does only… um…”

“Lev.”

“Yeah that one… Why doesn’t he know?” 

Morisuke rolled his eyes, walking forwards and grabbing Tobio’s hand. “That kid doesn’t understand how to keep his mouth shut. He’d be blabbing all over the place if we told him. I’m not entirely out to the whole school, but if someone asks I’ll tell them the truth. I don’t need Lev going around spouting nonsense or even confusing my gender and asking millions of questions he won’t understand the answer to.” 

Tobio snorted, covering her mouth with her free hand. Morisuke chuckled and looked wistfully towards where the teams were staying until they went to Saitama. “And he already brings up my height any chance he gets, I don’t need him bringing up girly shit too.” 

Humming, Tobio tugged on Morisuke’s hand. “From what you’ve told me, Haiba-san respects you. I don’t think he’d do it on purpose.” 

“I know he wouldn’t, but he’d try to pull something when we leave practice late at night. Like,” Morisuke’s voice went higher and he let go of Tobio’s hand to wiggle his hands wildly, “‘Yaku-san, a girl can’t walk home alone so late at night!’ Or something.” 

Laughter bubbled from her throat before she could stop it. She pressed her hands against her mouth, trying to stifle her amusement even in the slightest from Morisuke’s very bad, very accurate imitation. Morisuke raised an eyebrow at her, grin spreading over his face. “Oi! You know it’s true you little crow. I complain about him too much for you to not know the truth in my likeness of Lev.” 

Tobio couldn’t even begin to reply to that statement, laughter taking over her entire form as she bent over at the waist, trying to stay on her feet. Her laughter caused Morisuke to begin laughing in return. And thus they entered into a state of continuous laughter, the one where no matter what you did you kept laughing, even trying to stop just made you laugh harder.

That is, until Tsukishima came walking around the corner with Yamaguchi, the two having finished their bathing. 

“Oh? Is the King amused?” 

The heat from her face drained almost instantly. Her laughter fell flat and she glared at the tall middle blocker. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that.” 

“Until it stops being funny.” 

Tobio scowled at him, eyes narrowing. Morisuke quieted down beside her and stood, hand resting on his hip. “If Tobio told you not to call him that then don’t kid.” Tobio felt a soft pat on her back, reassurance flooding through her. 

Morisuke didn’t want to call her the wrong things, but he understood Tobio’s circumstance. Tsukishima seemed to just stare at Morisuke, as if confused. Yamaguchi snickered beside the blond. “But you’re shorter than all of us!” 

Tobio could feel her face drop and eyes go wide. She looked at the libero beside her with baited breath. Morisuke always kicked Haiba when he spoke ill of Morisuke’s height, but the Russian blocker was on the libero’s team. Tobio didn’t know what he’d do.

“Tch,” Morisuke clicked his tongue. “That’s how you treat your senpai? Guess I’ll just have to ask Sawamura and Suga-kun fix that.” 

Another snort left Tobio when she looked at the other two first years. Yamaguchi had paled considerably and even Tsukishima looked slightly sick. Yamaguchi stuttered out an apology before pulling the blond back towards the room Karasuno would sleep in. 

There was a soft pat on Tobio’s back and she looked down at the libero. “You alright?” She nodded, lips quirking up. 

“Um… uh, th-thanks.” 

She received a harder slap on the back and a snort. “You’re getting better at that, ain’t ya!” Her tanned cheeks heated up in response but she nodded. 

“I’ve been practicing!” 

“Well that’s good. Keep getting better.” Tobio nodded before getting distracted by her name being called.

“Kageyama!” The two friends looked at the room in front of them, Sugawara leaving the doorway to stand in front of the first year. “I was just about to go get you from your serve practice.” 

“Oh, um, tha-thanks, Suga-san. Morisuke-san did a little while back.”

“I can see that Kageyama,” Sugawara teased, eyebrow raising, sharing a look with Morisuke. The libero waved a hand. 

“Tobio’s sister wanted me to keep an eye on him.” 

Confusion spread over Suga’s face and he looked at Tobio. “You have a sister?” 

“Yeah,” Tobio nodded. “She’s an ace.” 

“Oh!” Suga clapped his hands together, smile lifting his expression. “That’s wonderful Kageyama.” He glanced back into the open doorway. “Well, hurry and bathe, we’re supposed to be asleep by ten.” 

“Yes!” 

  
  


She grumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. Hinata was a dumbass that thought he could do anything. It angered her. The spiker was too obnoxious and too persistent and too…  _ everything. _ Tobio didn’t understand him. Didn’t understand his thought process. 

And it  _ pissed her off _ . 

“Kageyama-kun? Everything alright?” 

Bright blue eyes met a steely blue in surprise. Tobio felt her eyes widen and she perked in excitement. Akaashi, Fukurodani’s setter, was standing in front of her, asking her something. She had wanted to ask the older setter some tips or  _ how to handle a child _ but her social awkwardness took control and she lost her nerve every time. 

But now he was speaking with her first! 

She stared at him, perked up, lips trembling with questions. Akaashi raised an eyebrow before he asked once more, “Are you alright Kageyama-kun? You sounded angry.”

At the mention of her attitude, she scowled, happy mood being immediately replaced by frustration at Hinata. She grumbled some more, turning from the second year setter. She mumbled, picking up the volleyball at her feet, “Dumbass Hinata, he’s a dumbass.” 

“Oh?” Akaashi was amused. That much was clear from his voice. Tobio narrowed her eyes at the elder, pursing her lips. Akaashi’s lips were upturned into an amused smirk, his eyes gleaming. 

Tobio turned, making a pretense of ignoring the older. If he was going to make fun of her then she wouldn’t even bother with him. There was a soft laugh and then Akaashi was speaking once more. 

“Don’t be like that Kageyama-kun. I was only asking a question. You brought up Hinata-kun,” a brief pause and Tobio heard footsteps coming towards her. “Yaku-san asked me to check on you as he was busy training Haiba-kun.” Tobio perked slightly at Morisuke’s name, glancing at Akaashi over her shoulder. “He also told me a little bit of your situation.” 

Brow furrowing, Tobio turned away from Akaashi again, wondering why Morisuke would mention her “secret” to the Fukurodani setter. There had to be a reason, Morisuke wouldn’t out her unless it was necessary. And if he told Akaashi then Morisuke must have deemed it necessary. 

But it was still weird. 

“I can see your confusion,”Akaashi laughed, soft smile crawling over his face. “Yaku-san only told me that you aren’t technically ‘straight’.”

Tobio nodded, what Morisuke was trying to do suddenly making sense. He wanted her to know that Akaashi was trustworthy, that she could tell him. Morisuke wanted her to practice coming out to people he trusted to make her more comfortable with the idea. She turned to look at the second year, nervously wringing her hands together.

“Um… Akaashi-san?”

“Hmm?” 

“I, um, uh--” 

A hand fell on her shoulder and she flinched. Akaashi was looking at her softly, squeezing her shoulder in comfort. “You do not have to tell me anything that would make you uncomfortable, Kageyama-kun.” 

Tobio shook her head. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell someone by herself, of her own will. She took a deep breath, looking directly at Akaashi’s steely blue eyes. 

“Akaashi-san, I’m a girl.” 

The older setter’s eyes widened briefly in surprise before he set his features to blank once more. “Well, uh… I cannot say I was expecting that, um.” 

Tobio snorted, covering her mouth. She managed to make the normally calm, cool, and collected Akaashi Keiji at a loss for words. Akaashi stared dumbfounded at her, blinking rapidly in succession. 

“Alright, then… uh, how… what--”

Akaashi couldn’t even finish his sentence before Tobio was barking laughter, holding her stomach and bending over at the waist. Of all the reactions to get, this was  _ by far _ the least likely she expected to happen. 

Akaashi sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Okay, it’s not that funny.”

“You can’t… see your… face--” 

Tobio was abruptly pushed slightly, and she stumbled away, laughter halting abruptly. “I just wasn’t expecting it alright?!” Tobio pushed a hand to her face, stifling more laughter. Akaashi was pouting, cheeks bright red. “Now what pronouns do you prefer?” 

Calming down, Tobio couldn’t stop her mouth from lifting into a grin. “I prefer using she or her unless around someone who doesn’t know.” 

“Who all knows that you’re trans?” 

“Just Morisuke-san, Tsutomu, and my family,” Tobio paused. “Oh and some people from a support group.” Akaashi looked at her. “I only really figured it out a month ago with Morisuke-san’s help.” 

Akaashi nodded. “Yaku-san is like that. He’ll help and help even if he has too much on his plate. I know that’s how it was last year.” 

“Last year?” Tobio’s head tilted sideways. Akaashi shook his head. 

“It’s really not my story to tell. All I can say is that he was a big help at the cost of his own feelings.” 

Tobio frowned, looking down at the ground again. She didn’t know what happened to Morisuke, but she’d do her best to support him just like he has supported her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I wanted but I was really struggling with what I wanted from the training camp. I just needed the beginnings of an AkaKage friendship to open the pathway to an idea. And I just really love Kageyama and Yaku both so I'm going to make them friends. Yaku needs more love that doesn't really involve Lev and I will give him some. Don't worry there is a plot behind what went on last year with Yaku and it will delve into more romantic relationships. I don't think Tobio will be having a romantic relationship but I haven't decided. (KageHina is a brotp for me and i don't ship it romantically so there is that.)


	4. 3 Weeks after Training Camp Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and Tsutomu head off to Tokyo for Tsutomu to finally meet Morisuke in person. They may have gotten a bit lost, but they met some new friends along the way! Even at the cost of facing Morisuke's wrath...

“Are you sure we’re in the right place, Tobichi?”

“I… think? I’m a lost cause at directions Tsutomuchi.”

“...then why do you have the directions?”

“...I… don’t know?”

A loud groan and hands roughly grabbed Tobio’s shoulders. “We’re lost in Tokyo, Tobichi.” Tsutomu threw their hands in the air and exclaimed dramatically, “How are we _ever_ going to find Mori-san!?”

Tobio tilted her head in confusion. She pulled out her phone and waved it. “But we can just, um, _call_ Morisuke-san…”

Tsutomu’s head snapped towards her and they shouted in joy. “Quick Tobichi! We must find Mori-san!”

Tobio nodded and began dialing the libero’s phone number, putting it to her ear once the call was active. Tsutomu came up beside her and pressed their cheek against hers, listening to the phone ring.

It took only three rings for the line to be picked up and before either of them could say anything, Morisuke was speaking. “ _You’re lost aren’t you_?”

Tsutomu snorted, declaring, “No! Of course not! We… we were just...um, making sure… um. Yes, we’re lost.”

“ _Hah, called it, you owe me five hundred yen Akaashi._ ”

Tobio perked up and asked, “Is Akaashi-san there?”

“ _Yeah he’s gonna join us tonight. That’s alright, isn’t it?”_

“Yes!” Tobio nodded enthusiastically, head bobbing up and down. Tsutomu tittered beside her, poking her cheek. She swatted their hand and gave them a weak glare. Tsutomu wiggled their eyebrows and spun in a circle. She giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth.

_“Alright, so tell me where you are.”_

“Um, I don’t know Morisuke-san.”

There was a long sigh and the sound of a skin being slapped. _“What does it look like around you Tobio.”_

“Oh! Well we seem to be in front of a park, a row of houses on the other side of the street. I think I see a school down the road. Um...there’s a sign… that says, um, ‘Tofu Yum Yum’?”

“ _Well, both of you just stay where you are, we’ll come and get you.”_

“Yes Mori-san!” Tsutomu exclaimed, having heard the tail end of the words.

 _“...”_ Tobio could see Morisuke rolling his eyes in response. “ _Make sure you_ stay there. _I don’t want either of you prancing off around Tokyo with no idea where you are.”_

“Yes sir!” Tobio exclaimed, nodding fervently. Morisuke’s sigh came through the phone and Tobio laughed. “We’ll stay here Morisuke-san.”

 _“Good._ ”

And the phone was hung up. Tsutomu came to stand in front of her and bounced on their toes.

“So what say you to exploring a little bit?”

“But Morisuke-san said to stay here.”

Tsutomu waved a hand. “Come on Tobichi! I’ve never been to Tokyo alone before! I want to see a little bit of the city!” Tsutomu pouted at her, whining, “We won’t go far!”

Tobio figeted. On one hand, she said that they would stay where they are. On the other hand, she hasn’t ever been to Tokyo alone either. She may have come with her team, albeit later, but they didn’t really get a chance to explore. She chewed on her lip, glancing down the street.

Morisuke would be able to find them, right?

Turning to her eager friend, she nodded. Tsutomu’s hand shot out and grabbed her right hand, tugging her down the street back the way they came.

“Yes! We went past this nice looking cafe that had cakes in it!” Tsutomu grinned, near skipping down the sidewalk with Tobio in hand.

Tobio’s lips quirked into a small smile. She had been getting better at smiling, when it was unconsciously done. She still couldn’t smile on purpose without making it look like she was planning a murder. But it was getting better, Tsutomu had been helping.

The two of them were actually dressed up. Asuka had caught Tobio before they could leave and gave her two dresses that “no longer fit” the older girl. So Tobio and Tsutomu had changed into the dresses, taking much longer to put makeup on and to accessorize properly. Suffice to say, Tobio was much better at it than Tsutomu.

Tobio had changed into a knee-length, pale, spaghetti strapped green dress, small blue and purple flowers sprinkled around it. She had  a white elbow length sweater over her bare shoulders and a white sun hat on her head. She wore white and gold sandals, a brown shoulder bag across her chest and her Karasuno duffle bag in her left hand.

Tsutomu was dressed up more simply, because they didn’t want too much. They wore a checkered, black-and-white, knee-length dress, sheer black fabric ruffled at the hem. The sleeves were ruffled straps that split over their chest in a V-shape, a black tank top underneath. A pink fabric wrapped around their head and was tied in a bow. They wore black sneakers instead of something fancier, claiming that they would rather be comfortable than “stylish”. Their Shiratorizawa duffle bag was slamming against their hip as they marched to the cafe they saw.

Tobio had tried her best, but there’s only so much she can do for someone who doesn’t want to be dressed up all frilly.

Normally, Tobio would only wear something like this when at home, or going out of her hometown. She took every chance she got to put on a skirt or dress, wanting to makeup for the years when she felt wrong in her body. It helped when Asuka was always picking up new things that were “too small” for her.

Asuka just wants to dress up her little sister in adorable things. And who was Tobio to fight that?

Tobio’s thoughts were abruptly demolished as Tsutomu gave a particularly hard tug on her hand, pushing a glass door open. They slightly fumbled with their bag placement, and had to release Tobio’s hand in order to spin and not fall over on the wooden floor. Tobio’s eyes wandered over the windows by the door and she saw an assortment of cakes, cupcakes, and cookies. They all looked extremely fancy and expensive.

Tsutomu was unperturbed and reached behind them to grab the front of Tobio’s dress, dragging her inside.

The inside looked even fancier. It looked like a place where super rich kids would hang out after their rich private school. Tobio glanced around at the brown booths, against the wall, with rectangular tables in front of them, cushioned tan chairs placed on the outside of each table. There was chrome napkin holders and empty crystal glasses on either side of it. Circular lights hung from a golden rod above the booths. Chairs and tables were set diagonally, four chairs around each. Napkins were folded gently in front of each seat and the wooden floor was even shiny.

Needless to say, Tobio felt extremely out of place.  

There wasn’t that many people inside the cafe, the few there too absorbed in what they were doing to notice the two of them looking around in awe. Tobio’s gaze was drawn to two people sitting in the corner of the shop. She couldn’t tell who was sitting with their back to her, but they looked feminine, with incredibly long and curly hair. But that wasn’t the point. The one that caught her eye was the boy sitting across from the other.

Even at this distance and the shadows in the corner, Tobio could tell that the boy sitting there was Sakusa Kiyoomi, the top ace in Japan. Despite the white mask covering his face, Tobio knew it was Sakusa. A shiver ran down Tobio’s spine and she clutched her duffle bag tightly. She didn’t think she’d meet the country’s top ace, even if it is just from afar.

Tsutomu dragged her towards the counter, mumbling the menu’s items out loud. Tobio was stuck just staring at the ace. So when the ace glanced up from his plate in front of him, and met Tobio’s eyes, the setter turned pink and abruptly turned back to face the counter where Tsutomu was ordering something called “Pinktastic Marble”, whatever that meant.

The spiker turned back to her and asked, “What do you want Tobichi?”

Her eyes flicked to the side and she saw Sakusa and his companion both stand, pushing in their chairs. She held back a squeak and yelped, “I’ll just share yours!” Tsutomu narrowed their eyes at her but shrugged, telling the barista that that was it.

Tobio let her gaze flicker back to Sakusa and his companion and she lost her breath, seeing them walk towards her and Tsutomu.

 _Shit, is he gonna confront me. Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ And several other curses ran through Tobio’s mind. She stayed facing forwards, trying to concentrate on the barista giving Tsutomu their pink thing. Her breathing became heavier as she tried to not think about it. _No, they’re most likely just leaving. They won’t talk to us. It’s_ fine

Something softly touched her shoulder and she just barely held back jumping thirty feet into the air. Gulping, she looked over her shoulder and the girl that had been with Sakusa was behind her. Tobio took a deep breath, turned around, and stuttered, “Um, y-yes?”

The girl gave Tobio a stunning smile, with white teeth and everything. “Sorry, my friend over here was wondering about that one’s,” she pointed behind Tobio, to Tsutomu, “Shiratorizawa bag. He saw it and wondered if she was on the girl’s team there and if she knew Ushijima-san.”

By now Tsutomu was turned around, swinging her bag into Tobio’s side, cake in hand. “Tobichi, it looks delicious!” Their eyes went past Tobio and they tilted their head sideways. They stared at the two for several seconds before recognition hit and Tsutomu turned a bright red. They took a step back, stammering, “U-um, uh, Sa-Sakusa-san, K-Komori-san.”

The girl’s brow furrowed and Sakusa took a step in front of her. “How would you know who we are?” His stance was tense and he tugged his mask off and down to his chin. The girl behind him looked very nervous, wringing her hands.

Tsutomu stuttered out several excuses, turning paler by the second. Tobio gulped and straightened her form out, taking a step closer to Sakusa, whose eyes widened slightly. She gave her fiercest glare, and growled out, “You came to us first. You don’t get to ask something like that after disturbing us first.”

Tobio watched Sakusa’s adam’s apple bob up and down, the ace clearly more anxious than he was at first. Before anything else could happen, the girl gripped Sakusa’s arm, and tugged him back a bit. She spoke quietly. “Sorry, he gets slightly overprotective when people know us and he doesn’t know them, especially when they know me.”

Confusion overriding her features, Tobio questioned, “Why should that matter?”

The brown haired girl glanced around the cafe quickly, before motioning back to the corner where Sakusa and she were originally. She pulled Sakusa towards the table and Tobio followed, tugging a reluctant Tsutomu behind her.

“Wait, Tobio, I really don’t wanna go over there.” She turned back to her friend, questions in her eyes. Tsutomu sighed, “I know Sakusa-san and Komori-san from a few practice matches we’ve had against them. They, um, might recognize me.”

Nose crinkling, Tobio glanced at the pair that were now sitting at the table on the same side, speaking quietly to one another. “But then wouldn’t that girl have to be a guy if she played on Itachiyama’s boys volleyball team?”

Confusion settled over Tsutomu and they pondered the question for as long as it took Tobio to drag them over to the table. She sat down, grabbing the other first year’s cake and setting it down before yanking them into the chair beside her. She then proceeded to stare at the girl and Sakusa.

The light haired girl, fidgeted with her fingers, taking several deep breaths. Her gaze lifted and she stared directly at Tobio. “He was worried because I, don’t exactly get the best reactions when people find out I’m transgender. I’ve, uh, been living with Kiyoomi since junior high because my parents… weren’t the greatest.”

Tsutomu gasped quietly, face shooting up to stare at the girl. She twirled a light brown curl around her finger, head turning downwards. Sakusa was glaring, his mask back in place. It was like he was daring them to say something against her.

Tobio gulped and tried to smile, only stopping when a hand fell against her own underneath the table. She glanced at Tsutomu and they were grimacing, shaking their head softly. Tsutomu licked their lips, smiling and turning back to the two second years.

“Sorry to make you come out as an explanation.” The grip on Tobio’s hand tightened and she looked at her friend. “We won’t tell anyone though. It wouldn’t be right to out someone when you yourself aren’t out.” The girl’s head snapped up, eyes red, tears in the corner of her eyes. “I, um. My name is Goshiki Tsutomu, and I’m on Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team.”

Sakusa stared at Tsutomu before bluntly asking, “Are you transgender as well?”

The taller first year looked down, smile turning sad. “I-um-I’m act-actually gender-um, genderfluid.” As Tsutomu spoke, their words kept getting softer and quieter, almost nonexistent by the time they finished.

Sakusa looked to the girl and she nodded. “It’s when someone doesn’t fit to a specific gender altogether, they can feel like a girl, a boy, or neither.” Sakusa nodded, turning his gaze to Tobio. The girl snorted, poking Sakusa’s arm. “You can’t just stare at someone and expect them to tell you what you want to know.”

Tobio’s lips quirked up. “I’m transgender too, I identify as female.” The girl clapped her hands to her chest.

“That’s actually a relief,” she sighed. “Oh, right! I’m Komori Motoya, Itachiyama’s libero. I prefer using female pronouns.” She jabbed a thumb in Sakusa’s direction. “And this one’s Sakusa Kiyoomi, Japan’s number one ace.”

Sakusa abruptly turned his head to Tsutomu, speaking softly, “You said you are on Shiratorizawa right? How is Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Ushijima-san is great! But I will beat him one day! I will become the ace!” Tsutomu’s eyes sparkled at the declaration, clenching a hand tightly by their shoulder. Sakusa only stared at them, shaking his head.

Tobio shook her head and introduced herself. “I’m Kageyama Tobio, setter for Karasuno High School. I use female pronouns too.”

“I use they/them pronouns!” Tsutomu exclaimed before remembering where they are and pressing a hand to their mouth.

Komori laughed quietly. “Do either of you mind if we share numbers? I haven’t met many LGBT people around, especially in the volleyball circuit.” As Tobio and Tsutomu both gave their affirmatives, Komori was pulling her phone from her pocket, the two first year’s doing the same. It didn’t take long for them to exchange numbers, Sakusa leaning back in his chair, staring sideways at Komori.

Before Tobio could put her phone away however, it began ringing. Morisuke’s name popped up on the screen and she winced, answering the call. She held the phone up to her ear and mumbled, “Hello?”

_“Tobio. Where. Are. You. Two.”_

Morisuke’s word emphasis slightly terrified Tobio and she gulped. “We’re actually in a cafe near where we were when we first called?”

 _“What is it called._ ”

Tobio covered the phone with her hand and whispered to Tsutomu, “What’s this place called, Morisuke-san is pissed.”

Tsutomu paled and shrugged, whispering back, “I don’t know.” Komori snorted from across them and stage-whispered.

“It’s called Cake’s Delight.”

Tobio nodded, putting the phone back to her ear. “Cake’s Delight,” she parroted.

 _“At least you’re in a normal place.”_ A heavy sigh came through and Tobio winced again. “Stay there. _Do not_ move _. We’ll be there in five.”_ And the call was abruptly hung up.

Tobio looked at Tsutomu, eyes widened and frightened. “We’re fucked Tsutomuchi.” They nodded back, clutching their chest and falling against their chair.

“Shit, I haven’t even seen him outside a computer screen.”

“Wait, did you say Morisuke-san?” Komori asked, raising a hand like in class. “Like Yaku Morisuke, libero for Nekoma?”

Tsutomu squinted at the tall libero. “You know Mori-san?”

Komori turned a bright red and she looked to the side, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “Not really, but he’s what actually made me want to become a libero. I saw him play in junior high and it made me pursue being a libero despite being taller than most.”

“I still say you could have been a great spiker.” Komori shushed Sakusa, shoving him sideways.

“Well stop saying that!”

“You could meet Morisuke-san if you want?”

Komori’s wide eyes met Tobio’s and she was then frantically waving her hands. “No, no, no, no-- I couldn’t! That’d be too embarrassing!”

Tobio snorted. “But it’d be funny to see Morisuke-san turn red-- he doesn’t take compliments well.”

“I-I couldn’t--”

“Shut up Motoya, you want to and you know it.”

“Kiyoomi!”

“You’re always watching his matches.”

“Shhh--” Komori leaned over, pressing her hands to Sakusa’s mask covered mouth. Sakusa gave her the dirtiest glare Tobio had ever seen. “Well I wouldn’t touch you like that if you stayed quiet about my fangirling.”

Tobio and Tsutomu both looked at each other, the two were much closer than they would have originally thought. The two first years watched for several minutes as Komori began poking Sakusa anywhere she could. Sakusa would glare at her, hitting her fingers away. Komori was grinning, teasing words spilling from her lips.

And because of this, Tobio and Tsutomu became distracted. Too distracted to hear someone approach behind them until it was too late.

“Tobio. Tsutomu.” The two squeaked, going rigid in their seats. As they turned their heads, Tobio saw Komori’s turn with them and saw the taller libero go stiff. When the first years turned all the way around, behind them was Morisuke, hands on his hips and glare on his face. Akaashi was a few paces behind him, amused smirk mocking Tobio and Tsutomu. “What did I tell you to do, Tobio?”

“Um…” Tobio trailed off, eyes roaming all over the cafe so she wouldn’t have to look at the angry third year. “To wait… where we were…”

“And did you do that?”

“No…”

A fist thumped against her head, one hitting Tsutomu’s as well by the yelp they emitted. “I thought you two got kidnapped or something.” The fist unrolled and ruffled Tobio’s hair before vacating her head completely.

“You had Yaku-san in a frenzy searching for you two,” Akaashi supplied. “‘Akaashi, Akaashi, what the fuck. What the fuck. Where the fuck. Where did they go? Did they get taken? Did they fucking get kidnapped?’ It was quite amusing.”

Morisuke turned a bright red, shouting, “You don’t have to tell them that Akaashi!” Tsutomu and Tobio laughed, Tobio’s quieter than her friends. Morisuke’s gaze fell back on them and he scowled. “Oh? What’s so fun about being in trouble, huh? You two aren’t off the hook yet.”

“Mori-saaaaaan--” Tsutomu and Tobio chorused, voices in a groan. Morisuke glared at them, lips twitching in amusement. His head moved towards the two second years sitting across Tobio and Tsutomu.

“Sorry for them, hope they didn’t bother you on your date Sakusa-kun.”

Immediately Komori turned pink, waving her hands. “No, no, no-- this um, this isn’t a date! We, um--”

“Oh really? Sorry for assuming.” Morisuke rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. Komori turned even redder, clearing her throat.

“Well, we should probably go anyways--”

“This is Komori Motoya and she thinks you’re amazing Yaku-san.” Everyone’s eyes went to Sakusa, who had spoken so _bluntly_ that it had all of them speechless.

“ _Kiyoomi!_ ” Komori shrieked, hitting him in the chest.

Morisuke shook himself out before anyone else could reply, nodding his head. “Oh, the libero from Itachiyama right? Number one in Japan?”

Komori stared wide eyed at Morisuke, mouth slightly open. “Um...yes…” her voice was a mere whisper, her head turning down at the table.

“Hey, there’s no need to be like that Komori-chan. I don’t bite.”

“His bark is worse than his bite,” Akaashi piped up, causing Morisuke to turn on him. “It always has been, for as long as I have known him.”

“Shut your trap Akaashi. I don’t need your sass.”

“Um…” Komori raised a hand again, everyone’s attention drifting back to her. “I-- do you not care that I’m,um, like this?” Sakusa stared directly at Morisuke, eyes screaming murder.

Morisuke snorted. “Course not. Can’t tell someone their wrong when I’m like them.” He winked, offering a hand. “I’m Yaku Morisuke, trans-male.”

Wide eyed once more, Komori shook Morisuke’s hand, just staring. Sakusa hit her with his elbow and she yelped, glaring at him. She turned back to Morisuke, saying, “Sorry, I um, just wasn’t expecting that?”

Morisuke chuckled. “I get that a lot actually.” He looked back at Tobio and Tsutomu, evil grin taking over his features. “It’s about time we get back to my house, don’t you two think?” Tobio gulped and Tsutomu sighed dramatically.

Tobio hit Tsutomu softly, snarling, “Don’t do that! That’ll make it worse!”

“I will esca--”

Before Tsutomu could even finish, Morisuke’s hand was gripping their ear and yanking their entire body upwards. Tsutomu whined in pain but Morisuke’s resolve was steel. “Let’s get a move on first years.”

Akaashi grabbed Tsutomu’s duffle bag, pulling it over his shoulder. Tobio grabbed her own, and waved at Komori and Sakusa, before followed Morisuke, Tsutomu, and Akaashi out of the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when Komori had been first introduced, I simply fell in love with him. And since the beginning I've had an idea of who would be transgender and who would be more prominent in this story than others. But Komori didn't come to mind at first, but I knew I wanted another trans-female character. And I was like, Komori exists! He's my babe! My only problem that had been with it was that we haven't seen a lot of Komori and Sakusa so I couldn't gauge how they would act mostly. I'm mostly sure that Komori is slightly OOC and maybe a little bit of Sakusa too. 
> 
> But well, this is my version of them and with how I wanted Komori's backstory to go, it made sense to make them closer than average, and Sakusa to be different with Komori. I think I'll have the full Komori backstory, when I send Tobio off to the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp, but that far ahead is still in thought process. I have like three or four more chapters where I know what I want to happen, but considering this little tidbit is two parts, then who knows how long the other things will be? I sure don't.


	5. Sleepover pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting "severely" punished by Morisuke, Tobio, Tsutomu, Akaashi, and said libero all hunker down in Morisuke's bedroom, and mess around. Things kind of get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, may have, kinda, just a little bit, got away from me. I had been writing and I only wanted the visit in Tokyo to be two parts but then it got too long and I made it three parts. But the next part is good I promise, or at least I think it is. But this is actually the first part I think where we don't meet someone new in this AU. Well we do meet Yaku's dad, but that's beside the point. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“Wait, so you actually got into a fist fight with Hinata?”

“Well… it wasn’t a _fist_ fight technically…” Tobio trailed off, adjusting her position on the floor. The four of them, Tsutomu, Morisuke, Akaashi, and Tobio, were all laying in various positions scattered around Morisuke’s bedroom. There was three futons squished together on the floor, Morisuke’s bed covered in various blankets and pillows.

Tsutomu was currently finding out what happened at the Tokyo training camp while painting Akaashi’s finger nails. They had already painted Tobio’s a bright orange and was painting the second year’s gold. They were all on the floor, Morisuke shoving popcorn in his mouth from on top of his bed, having refused to let nail polish on his bed.

“But isn’t he like, ten times smaller than you?” Tsutomu raised his chin, mouth open, towards Morisuke and the libero stuffed their mouth with popcorn.

“Hinata-kun is always in a perpetual state of ‘fight me’,” Akaashi supplied, blowing at his left hand which was drying.

Tsutomu’s brow crinkled, confusion clear in their expression. “I don’t understand short people…”

“That’s because the only time you’ve ever been _short_ is when you were a child,” Morisuke snorted, scooting to an end of the bed where no one was. “I’ll be back real quick.” He pushed off the bed and over to a dresser, pulling a large red shirt from the drawer. Then he padded off outside his room, shutting the door.

“Think he has to poop?”

Tobio tittered, shaking her head. “No, no. He’s probably taking off his binder.”

“Oh! Mori-san wears a binder?” Tobio stared at Tsutomu, perplexed at their question. “Tobichi, it’s not like you ever told me he does and I thought it rude to ask.”

Before Tobio could reply, Akaashi took over. “Yaku-san has been wearing a binder since middle school and his chest started developing. He started taking hormones in his third year of middle school too.”

Tsutomu and Tobio both stared. “How do you know all that Akaashi?”

The second year stopped bowing on his nails, raising his hand to his face and looking at the gold color. “My mom is his therapist.” He dropped his hand and looked at the two first years. “She does not tell me anything to do with her patients, but his dad actually asked me if I could, befriend him I guess? Apparently Yaku-san had trouble making friends.”

The door creaked open and Morisuke snorted at the words, his shirt changed. “I did not. My dad was just worried that I’d become a recluse and never talk to anyone. So he asked the least social of people to befriend me.”

“Kozume is less social than me.”

“Kenma is different. He’s had bigger bully problems than anyone I’ve ever met. You just prefer not talking to people.”

Akaashi sighed wistfully. “Sometimes people just need to be ignored.”

“Is that what you tell yourself when taking care of Bokuto?” Morisuke wore a shit-eating grin. He walked over to his clothes hamper and stuffed his old shirt inside. The shirt he was wearing was quite larger than the previous, landing just below his hips, faded sweats on his legs. The shirt was baggy as well, hanging loosely on his shoulders. On the front it said _Nekoma Volleyball Club_ , a volleyball to the side. But on the back, the number was an _8_ , which wasn’t Morisuke’s current number. He sat on the futon next to Tobio.

Akaashi groaned in the meantime, throwing his head against the bed. “Please do not mention Bokuto-san. Oh my god.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow, sitting up, tucking one leg beneath the other. “Did something happen Akaashi?”

Another loud groan came from the older setter, and he rubbed his hands over his face, Tsutomu screeching that they weren’t done with Akaashi’s nails. “Bokuto-san found an injured baby owl yesterday. And he brought it to morning practice. Only for the owl’s mother to come flying through the gym screeching bloody murder.” As he spoke, his hands fell away and his face softened. There was a fond look on Akaashi’s face when he continued.

“Bokuto-san and Konoha-san were fighting over the box they put the baby owl in, Bokuto-san yelling that he wanted to nurse it back to health and Konoha-san yelling that they needed to return the baby to its natural habitat.” He sighed. “It ended with feathers everywhere and morning practice being cancelled.”

Tsutomu tilted their head, smiling at Akaashi. “Are you in love with Bokuto-san, Akaashi?” Akaashi snorted in response.

“I care about him, but more like how a mother loves her child. I’m aromantic so I don’t really need that kind of love.”

“Aromantic?” Tobio questioned, leaning forwards slightly. She may have gone over sexualities and other stuff with Morisuke, but they didn’t cover everything. She had tried to research as best she could, but she knows there are a few things she’s missed.

Akaashi nodded, humming. “Asexual aromantic to be exact. It is different for everyone but,  I do not feel the need to have a romantic relationship nor do I feel the need to have sex. It does not appeal to me in any sense of the word and I am perfectly happy having platonic relationships.”

“Does that mean you can’t have relationships?” Tsutomu asked, their interest piqued as they screwed the lid back on the nail polish.

“Not necessarily,” Akaashi shook his head. “I can have a relationship with someone, but it would be more platonic than a ‘normal’ relationship, but it would still have the love and affection of a ‘normal’ couple.”

“But what would you say to, I dunno,” Tsutomu squinted, chewing on their bottom lip. “If Bokuto-san wanted to be in a relationship with you, what would you do?”

Akaashi shrugged. “Like I said, I care about him, but like mother would. That, and I do not think I would be the best for Bokuto-san.”

“Why not?”

“Bokuto-san has borderline personality disorder,” Akaashi’s voice was quiet, drawing each of their attention, wholeheartedly. “Because of this he has fairly unstable relationships, and can constantly feel abandoned by people he deems close to him. He was bullied a lot as a child, and was often forgotten by his parents. He needs more than just platonic feelings for him to feel adequate in a relationship.

“I know I cannot give him that, and it would be cruel of me to do that to him. From what my mom has told me about it, he needs to feel a flow of love that is different from platonic or familial. In a relationship that he can be comfortable in, he needs to feel and believe that he is loved romantically one hundred percent by his partner,” Akaashi sighed, looking to Tsutomu. “And he is currently infatuated with someone else.”

Akaashi made an exaggerated motion with his head towards Morisuke, who was so focussed on pulling his shirt sleeves on his shoulders that he didn’t notice.

Tsutomu was quiet, crossing their arms. “I’ve never even thought of that. I mean, Tendou-san has told me about the number four ace that they’ve run across, but I never thought that he had a mental illness.”

Nodding, Akaashi ruffled the spiker’s hair, “Not many people realize it, it is kept mostly under wraps. And it is such an unknown illness that many people can never place it if they do notice something is wrong. They all mainly think Bokuto-san just had an outrageous personality.”

“Well he does have that too,” Morisuke jutted in. “Along with BPD his personality is kind of… out there.”

“And what about Kuroo-san? He is just as bad.”

“Did I ever say Kuroo wasn’t shit?” Morisuke asked, eyebrow raised. Akaashi chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s what I thought.”

Tobio’s gaze was drawn to Tsutomu, the spiker having gone silent, glaring intetnly at the floor in front of them. Tobio reached over, placing a hand on the other’s thigh. “Tsutomuchi? What’s wrong?”

Tsutomu’s head shot up and they started shaking their hands back and forth. “Nothing’s wrong Tobichi! I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Tsutomu bit their lips, looking away. Tobio swallowed, scooting closer. Akaashi and Morisuke’s arguing had finally gone silent in the background and the two were studying the first years. “What made you ask that question Tsutomu?”

Tsutomu poked their fingers together, licking their lips. “I um, I--”

They cut off, ducking their head, shoulders up by their ears. Morisuke hummed, “You can tell us Tsutomu. Everything we say here is between us and only us.”

The spiker nodded, gulping audibly. Tobio wrapped one of Tsutomu’s hands in her own, squeezing softly to show her support. “I um, may have, um, mighthaveacrushonKawanishi-san.” Tobio squeezed their hand again, silently communicating with them. Tsutomu looked up at her and took a deep breath. “I might, um, like K-Kawanishi-san.”

“Is that the second year middle blocker on your team?” Akaashi asked, sitting up straight. Tsutomu nodded, face turning a bright red. “Well it could be the redheaded one.” Laughter erupted from Tsutomu’s throat but they covered their mouth quickly. Tobio giggled and Morisuke smacked Akaashi’s arm. “It is the truest thing that can be said about that team. I swear all of them are completely serious and intense, and then there is him that is just completely insane.”

Small sputters came from Tsutomu and tears leaked from their eyes. Tobio snorted at her friend, laughing at their overreaction. When Tsutomu calmed down enough to uncover their mouth, they replied, “Tendou-san is a bit eccentric.”

Akaashi gave them a blank look. “Eccentric is an understatement.” And Tsutomu was set off again, this time keeping their laughter free in the space. Tobio joined them in laughing, Morisuke chuckling with Akaashi.

Several minutes later, with various bouts of laughs between the four of them, Tsutomu wiped their eyes, taking deep breaths. “But why is that so bad Tsutomuchi?” Tobio asked, trying to catch her breath.

The laughter dissipated from Tsutomu’s form, their body going flat and smile falling from their face. “I, don’t think Kawanishi-san likes me very much…” They bit their lip again, drawing blood from it. “I think he just… ignores me? Whenever I try to talk? I try to talk to him, but he just… walks away? And it _hurts_.”

Tobio gripped Tsutomu’s hand, pulling it into her lap. She massaged the appendages, trying the best she could to comfort them, without things being awkward. She wasn’t good with words, but she could probably provide physical contact.

“I just… it reminds me of when my parents ignored me when I told them I’m genderfluid. But I _know_ it’s not like that, but I can’t help it…” They shook, turning to lean against Tobio. She gulped and wrapped an arm around them, patting their back softly. “And then I just start thinking about how they’d all _reject_ me and I went to Shiratorizawa to get away from that, and just start over where people don’t know me, but then they’d start that and--”

Tsutomu was abruptly cut off, Morisuke leaning over to thump them on the nose. “Hey, no thinking like that. You are who you are and no one can change that. If they don’t accept you for who you are then they aren’t worth your time.”

“But they--”

“Tsutomu.” Tsutomu froze in her arms as her voice lost pitch and dropped low. Her tone was gruff and she looked down at them. “People can only hurt you if you let them. I know I’ve done a lot of letting people do that to me. And I know it’s not easy. But you have friends and people that think of you as family that are more than enough to help you with it.

“I didn’t do the proper coping back in middle school and I could have lost the closeness I have with Asuka-neesan. I wouldn’t be as open as I am now with the people I care about. I wouldn’t have changed my toss for a dumbass like Hinata,” Tobio spoke proudly, memories flitting through her head. “Without the people in my life, I would have fallen even further down a path of self destruction, but they didn't let me, and I won't let you either.”

“Tobio…”

She leaned her head against the spiker’s. “I’m not the best with words, and I can’t compliment someone to save my life, but I’ll be there for you.”

Lean arms wound around her waist, locking behind her back. Tsutomu pressed their face against her shoulder, relaxing against her. “Thank you Tobio.”

She nodded against their head, embracing them back. Morisuke ruffled her hair, winking. Tobio looked up at him and he grinned, mouthing Asuka’s name as he pulled his phone from seemingly nowhere, waving it around. Tobio’s eyes widened, and she frantically shook her head, hissing, “Morisuke-san! Don’t--!”

But it was too late, Morisuke had taken a picture of her and Tsutomu, and was typing away at his phone. Tobio tried to reach out to the third year but Tsutomu’s arms tightened around her. “Tsutomuchi?” she questioned, looking down at them.

Tsutomu grinned up at her. “Asuka-neesan gets to see how much better you are at socializing.”

Tobio turned a bright red, sputtering. “She does _not_!”

“Yes she does,” Morisuke and Tsutomu chorused. A whine left the back of Tobio’s throat, causing Akaashi to laugh at her. She scowled, gaze moving between all three of them. Tsutomu slowly sat up, pulling back from Tobio. They wiped their face and let out an audible breath.

“Thanks Tobichi.” Tobio dropped her scowl to give a small smile at them. Morisuke let out a soft noise and when Tobio looked at him, he had his phone once again pointed at her, taking another picture.

“Morisuke-san!” Tobio shrieked, leaping for the phone. Using quick reflexes, Morisuke tossed his phone to Tsutomu, exclaiming:

“Send it Tsutomu, send it now!” Tobio and Morisuke crashed to the floor and then Tobio was off once more, lunging for Tsutomu. They tossed the phone at Akaashi as Tobio fell on top of them and Tobio growled.

“Give it to me!”

“And… sent.” Akaashi spoke, pressing a finger to the phone screen and tossing it to Tobio with a sense of finality. Tobio whined, falling back against the futons set up. The phone buzzed in her hands and she snarled.

“Why would you show her that?”

“Because Asuka made me swear an oath. And I’d rather take my chances with a younger Kageyama that is still respectful, than one my own age,” Morisuke explained, leaning over Tobio and grabbing the phone.

Once he had the device he leaned back a fell on his butt, crossing his legs. The shirt billowed over his hips and bundled in between his legs. He placed the phone between his legs and leaned back against his hands.

Tobio grumbled, sitting up and slouching her shoulders, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout. Tsutomu laughed at her, eyes slightly red. Morisuke and Akaashi both chuckled at her, slapping each other a high five.

After Tsutomu finished laughing, they turned to Morisuke, hands pressing into the futon below them, leaning forward eagerly. “Oh yeah, Mori-san. Whose shirt is that? It’s way too big to be yours.”

Morisuke looked down wistfully at his shirt, pulling the top half of it away from his chest. He hummed before answering, “An old… friend’s.”

“Oh? Is that what you’re calling it now?”

“Shut your trap Akaashi.”

“Why Yaku-san? Is it because you still love him?”

“I said shut up, Akaashi.”

“Oh? So you do? Even after he--”

“Shut the fuck up Keiji.” At the sound of his first name Akaashi fell silent, staring at the libero. Morisuke had his head down, face shaded, a dark look on his face. “You know I hate talking about that shit.”

“Well it will never get better if you do not talk about it,” Akaashi stated matter of factly, folding his arms over his chest. He gave Morisuke an unimpressed look. “You will not even talk to my mom about it. It is just as you said, ‘everything we say here is between us and only us’.”

Morisuke snarled at the second year, crossing his arms and looking away, nose in the air. “I don’t want to relieve that shitty night, alright. It’ll be just fine if I continue on. I’ve ignored it for nearly a year now and I’ve been fine.”

Tobio flinched backwards as Akaashi lunged forwards to his knees, grabbing Morisuke’s shirt. One of the most infuriated looks came across Akaashi’s face and he snarled in the libero’s face, “You are not fine! I know you stare at him constantly. And I know that you lay awake at night thinking about it! You blame it on insomnia but I _know_ it’s not. You _think_ you are fine but _you. Are. Not._ ”

The sight terrified Tobio. She had never seen Akaashi lose his composure like this. He was breathing heavily, wide eyes glaring at Morisuke, the two so close together. Tobio couldn’t see Morisuke’s face, the libero having dropped it again. Tobio couldn’t even draw her eyes away when Tsutomu leaned close to her side, slightly behind her.

Akaashi’s voice dropped in volume and he spoke barely loud enough for Tobio to hear. “I do not want to see you struggle like this Morisuke. I do not know what he did, but I cannot help if you do not tell me. I know what you feel for him, and I know what he was to you. But I still do not know why you both broke it off.”

Morisuke’s hand came up and gripped onto Akaashi’s wrist, pulling it from his shirt. He mumbled something and Akaashi’s form loosened, and he moved to sit back on his butt instead of his knees. The third year’s lips were pressed together in a thin line, his free hand clenched into a tight fist, nails digging into the palm of his hand.

“Mori-san?” Tsutomu whispered as loud as they dared. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to…”

Morisuke shook his head, taking a long, worn-out breath. “Keiji’s right. I _have_ bottled up my second year. I haven’t told anyone about it. I need to get it off my chest.”

He took another deep breath, letting his fisted hand unclench, raising it to his forehead and putting it there. A knee rose and he rested his elbow on it, shutting his eyes tightly. “In second year me and... Kuroo... started a… fuck buddy relationship. We never got along our first year and were constantly at odds with each other. But second year, Kai jokingly said our sexual tension was insane. So we decided to act on it. It wasn’t necessarily a secret-- the third years on the team knew, Kai knew, some of the first years knew, but it made our relationship better.

“We still argued but it was more of a teasing argument, something Kai would always call foreplay. And it kind of was,” he paused, rubbing his hands over his face. He sighed before continuing. “I… Then I made the mistake… of falling in love with him. We were just… it was always so intimate, and he made me feel _better_ , he helped me through some of my worst moments, but he--”

Morisuke cut off, scrunching his shoulder to his ears, making himself look even smaller than he was. Akaashi grabbed Morisuke’s right hand, intertwining their fingers and Morisuke breathed deeply. “One afternoon, when we were… having sex… I had… _accidentally_ said that I loved him. But he just stopped.”

Tobio pressed a hand to her mouth, Tsutomu gasping beside her. Tobio had a suspicion of where this was going, but she _really_ didn’t want to assume anything, praying that she could be wrong.

“His reply…” Morisuke’s voice cracked and he had to clear his throat to continue. “He apologized… said… he was in love with someone else.”

“No.” Tsutomu muttered, voice a mere whisper.

“So I went home. And we stopped our arrangement. We stayed friends but never really talked about what happened… and I just wanted to ignore it.” Tears welled in Morisuke’s eyes, but he raised his head, refusing to let them fall. “It isn’t the same but I’ve accepted it.”

Tobio made a distressed noise in her throat and moved to her knees, crawling over to the libero, Tsutomu followed after her. The two first years wrapped their arms around Morisuke, cuddling into him. Akaashi rubbed along Morisuke’s arm, conveying support without drowning Morisuke in affection.

Morisuke wrapped one arm around Tobio, pressing his face against Tsutomu’s neck. He sighed, muttering, “That actually made me feel better.”

Tobio leaned back, looking at the third year. Morisuke had been a big help in her life, even if she had only officially known him for a few months. He helped her through when she felt she wasn’t good enough. He helped her when she felt like she couldn’t get out of bed. He was a support beam for her, despite being nearly three hours away.

“Morisuke-san,” she mumbled, feeling quite sheepish about what she was about to say. “Just as you… um as you’ve been there, for me-- I um, I’ll be there for you?”

The libero snorted, using his free hand to press a hand to her forehead and push. “Are you asking?”

“No!” Tobio shouted. “That isn’t-- um, I meant--!”

“I know what you meant Tobio.” Morisuke ruffled her hair, bonking her head softly. “You don’t have to worry so much.” Tobio nodded, small smile spreading over her lips. Tsutomu leaned back from Morisuke and nudged Tobio’s shoulder.

“Yeah Tobichi! Don’t be so awkward!”

The smile fell into her normal scowl and she pouted at them. All three laughed at her and she puffed her cheeks in indignation. She opened her mouth to say something but a knock on the door interrupted.

All four heads spun to the door as it creaked open and Morisuke’s father, Yaku Mamoru, stuck his head inside the room. “Sorry,” he said, gruff face looking apologetic, “I know it’s a weekend Morisuke but I thought I’d let you kids know that I’m headed to bed, so keep it down, even just slightly.”

The words were soft and quite uncharacteristic of the tall, bulky man that is Morisuke’s father. When Tobio had first met him, she had thought he adopted Morisuke, they looked nothing alike, the man was large and had many muscles all over his body and he had a mean-looking face. But he was like a giant bear from what she experienced.

When she had first come over to Morisuke’s house, the man had hugged her, proclaiming how grateful he was to her for befriending Morisuke and that she was an angel. She had been _incredibly_ _perplexed_. Until Morisuke explained that he gained most of his features from his mom, who was now out of the picture because she refused to accept her transgender child.

So Morisuke’s father quit what he was doing at the time, professional boxing where he travelled all over the world fighting, to take Morisuke away from the woman that became toxic to their lives. Apparently, Mamoru taught Morisuke how to fight as a way to control his anger in middle school.

Morisuke nodded, “Alright dad, sleep tight.”

“Gotcha son.”

The door closed softly and Tobio let out a loud yawn. She covered her mouth, smacking her lips together. In response, Tsutomu yawned back, stretching their arms above their head. Akaashi followed suit, Morisuke last. They chuckled together, Tsutomu proclaiming, “I didn’t realize how tired I was until Yaku-tousan came in…”

“Well it’s been a long day…” Morisuke trailed off, another yawn leaving his mouth. “We did get fairly emotional today.”

“Truthfully, it was nothing like the elementary school sleepovers that the girls had,” Akaashi stated. “We did not play any games, like truth or dare.”

Tobio snorted, laying on her stomach on a futon. “But remember, we did talk about _boys_.” She fell into snickers, and Tsutomu flung themself backwards onto their futon.

“Ain’t that the truth.” They yawned again, hands above their head this time. Morisuke shook his head, standing and crawling onto his bed.

“Then I guess it’s time for bed.”

Akaashi wiggled and rolled around Tobio and Tsutomu until he was underneath his own blankets and laying on his futon. Tsutomu yawned, speaking as they did, “Then tomorrow we’ll go visit the mall and fix Mori-san’s fashion sense.”

Morisuke groaned, throwing something off his bed towards the door. It hit the wall beside the door, successfully slamming into the light button, shutting off the lights. Tobio smacked her lips together again, shuffling to get underneath her own blankets.

“You need more help,” a yawn, “than Mori-san Tsutomuchi.”

“That’s mean,” another yawn, “Tobichi.”

“You two, can fight in the morning.” Akaashi spoke, voice muffled due to his head being completely buried in blankets. “It’s time to sleep.”

“No promises,” the two first years chorused in a yawn.

“Go to sleep.”

“Yes, Mori-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BPD Info](https://www.nimh.nih.gov/health/topics/borderline-personality-disorder/index.shtml). One of my biggest headcanons for Bokuto is that he has borderline personality disorder, as I kind of covered in one of my previous [fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6544729). I know that most of my info isn't what some people may experience, but when I covered the topic in my psychology class, I got the chance to interview someone with BPD and they told me that romantic relationships are hard for them and kind of what I explained up there. Another thing too, on asexual/aromatics, I know that there are so many different spectrums to asexuality and I know that what Akaashi feels isn't what everyone feels, but this is how my Akaashi feels. And everyone always, without fail, feels different and they identify as who they are. 
> 
> And I've always thought I kind of resembled Yaku in a way, short-tempered, kind of violent, that violent show of affection, the "mom" friend, so I gave him a dad kind of like mine. A big guy that literally scares every single friend you have until he starts joking and calling his daughter a spaz and teasing her friends. So that's who Yaku Mamoru is.
> 
> And with Tobio and Tsutomu calling each other their nicknames, well, that may eventually come up, but no promises tbh.


	6. Shopping pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having an eventful sleepover, Tobio and Tsutomu challenge Morisuke to a bet, which he lost (thanks to his dad's help), the three head off to the mall, heading to store that sold binders in its depths. Tobio didn't expect to find another persn, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know this is late. It was not easy to write. I tried so hard but nothing came to me, until Monday night at ten o'clock. What the hell. But yeah, I went all over the place for a while, but it ended up to what I wanted it to be. 
> 
> So enjoy!

“Would you two slow down? We don’t have to run everywhere we go.”

“But Mori-san, if we don’t hurry then you might run try to escape!” 

Morisuke gave the first year spiker an incredulous look, staring at both of them. That morning, as they were eating breakfast, the three of them placed bets, Akaashi snuck away before he could get involved with them, using Bokuto as an excuse. Morisuke’s father, Mamoru, was all too happy to ensure Morisuke’s loss, wanting his son to go out and have fun wtih his friends. 

And so Morisuke lost the bet and was now being dragged all over the mall by the two first years, who were taller and bigger than him. The two were trying to find a proper store to pick out clothes for Morisuke. Tobio smiled unconsciously. Morisuke was going to let them pick a different kind of binder for him, something colorful, something different for him to wear. 

“I’m a man of my word. I lost fair and square.” 

Tsutomu and Tobio shared a look, pausing in their fast walking. Morisuke stared at them suspiciously. “Um…” 

“...did my dad tell you something?” 

Tobio rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “He may have,  _ hinted _ at what it was…” Morisuke groaned, throwing his head back and whining. Tsutomu laughed loudly, roughly pulling the libero along. Tobio trailed after them, glancing around at the different stores, wanting to pick something that seemed like Morisuke’s style. 

They walked for several minutes, Morisuke having given up his struggling and walked beside them reluctantly. Tsutomu was no longer holding onto him, though Tobio and Tsutomu both flanked him on either side. 

They had to go to a special store that doubled as a normal clothes store, the place where Morisuke normally got his binders and sports bras. If one knew what to ask, then they’d be let into the back where a wide variety of binders were in place, of all different sizes. The store apparently had an “we won’t ask” motto, the workers were quite friendly but they didn’t help much on finding a good binder-- they were kind of just… there. 

Morisuke assured the two that the store was normal, it wasn’t some sex shop or a place where they’d be harassed, as long as they asked the right people. The storefront wasn’t necessarily a department store, nor was it a small clothes shop, it was a normal sized place that had mostly female clothing and shoes. 

Tsutomu skipped in front of both Morisuke and Tobio, humming to themselves. Tobio watched her friend, lips quirked up unconsciously. Morisuke chortled and she turned to him. Before she could ask however, the libero stated, “You’re smiling a lot easier now.” 

Red bloomed across Tobio’s cheeks and she sputtered. Morisuke outright laughed at her and Tsutomu turned around, curious look on their face. Tobio turned her face away, lips jutted out in a pout. 

“Don’t you think so Tsutomu?” Morisuke’s voice wafted over to her. “She’s smiling much easier now.” 

“Of course she is! I’ve been helping!” Tobio felt her ears burn and she knew they were a bright red, matching the rest of her face. “She always thought too much about it, so I told her not to. I told her to just let it happen, to not force it! Especially since--” 

“Tsutomu! Shh!” 

“But Tobichi--” 

“No--”

“I want to hear what they were saying Tobio,” Morisuke interjected, looking at them both. Tobio looked down to her feet and Tsutomu gave her a worried look before beaming at the third year. “Especially what Tsutomu?” 

The spiker bounced on the balls of their feet, smile dimming slightly. “Apparently Tobio got told a lot that her smile was creepy and scary and that it was ugly when she was younger. So she stopped smiling altogether around other people.”

“Hah?!” The pure indignation in Morisuke’s voice caused Tobio to bring her head up, looking at the smaller. “What the hell? Why would people even  _ say _ that. That’s so shit, what the fuck.” 

Tobio felt her lips quirk up at the sight of the libero ranting and cursing at the people that are long gone in Tobio’s eyes. She had told Tsutomu what kids in her classes would always tell her whenever she smiled at something that caused her excitement. It started affecting her in a way that she stopped smiling, except around her family. And since she stopped smiling, she never really made any friends. 

But that was long ago. She was in a better place now and, sure Karasuno still teased her about her smile, but only when she was actually  _ trying _ to smile. She never noticed how much she actually smiled around volleyball until she overheard Suga showing pictures to Takeda, that were apparently of her smiling with a volleyball in her hands. 

It embarrassed her to say the least. 

“...and for them so  _ let that happen _ . Why I never! Teachers can be the absolute worst sometimes. God! What the fuck--”

Tobio snorted, covering her face with her hands, breaking into silent laughter. She could feel Morisuke’s and Tsutomu’s eyes on her as she tried to compose herself. She was breathing hard by the time her mirth subsided and both of her friends were giving her looks-- Tsutomu’s one of amusement and Morisuke’s one of indignation. “I’m sorry, Morisuke-san, but, um… it’s fine. Honest.” 

“...Are you sure?” 

She nodded. “Th… thanks for worrying about me. But Karasuno is a lot… um,  _ different _ than my other schools.” Morisuke stood on his tiptoes to ruffle her hair. Her eyes closed and she frowned slightly. 

“As long as nothing else caused you trouble.” 

She thought for a second before a mischievous smirk crossed her face. “Well… there is Tsukishima who won’t shut up…”

“That tall blond kid right?” At her nod Morisuke snorted, raising his arms above his head, stretching them. “He’s just acting like an immature brat that doesn’t know how to handle someone that puts their all into the game he once loved. Suga-kun told me quite a bit about that one and your arguments.” 

Tobio turned pink and she glanced away. “He just…  _ irritates _ me.” 

Morisuke chuckled, turning to continue walking. “That’s how Kuroo and I were and look what happened!” 

Tobio’s entire body froze and she felt a chill freeze over her body. No. No, not possible. No. No.  _ NO. _ “Morisuke-san!” Tobio screeched in a loud whisper. She was still conscious to their publicity but she really wanted to yell at the libero. He only laughed at her, waving his hand as he turned a corner. She followed after him quickly, Tsutomu laughing behind her, following at a more leisurely pace. 

There was no way in  _ hell _ that she’d  _ ever _ agree to anything with Tsukishima. What the hell was Morisuke  _ thinking _ . So what if they paralleled Morisuke and Kuroo? So what if they both were friends said third years. So what if sometimes Hinata and Yamaguchi gave them both this  _ look _ .  _ It was not happening. _

He was a bastard through and through and she  _ despised  _ him. Or at least whatever he said to her. He was a dick. And a jerk. And a dumbass. And a rude person that didn’t  _ listen _ to her. They couldn’t even hold a proper conversation without it turning into a near screaming match. Or, with her screaming and Tsukishima’s biting words. 

She managed to catch up to Morisuke, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but as she grabbed his shoulder, he snorted. “You take things so seriously Tobio. Even if something  _ did _ happen, it’s likely nothing would actually happen. The most you’ll probably end up being is friends. It gets quite tedious fighting day after day with no change. So  _ eventually _ you’ll become friends, even if it’s unwanted.” 

“But why would you say  _ that _ ,” she whined, yanking the sleeve of Morisuke’s shirt. He laughed, shrugging. 

“Because it does parallel me and Kuroo. You’ll probably end up fighting all of first year, then become begrudging friends second year and one of you might fall hopelessly in love with the other in third year, shit happens Tobio.”

“But--!” 

“I didn’t think it’d bother you this much. If I knew it was going to I wouldn’t have said anything.” Morisuke shook his head, grabbing Tobio’s hand and dragging her into a store, Tsutomu following directly behind them. 

“But Morisuke-san--”

“Tobio.” Morisuke fixed her with an even stare. There wasn’t anger or exasperation, just an intense stare that made Tobio tense up. “You’re only in your first year. Don’t believe everything people say about your future.” 

“Right!” Tsutomu jumped in, locking their arms around Tobio’s neck, grinning widely. “A lot can happen in three years but you control how it goes in your life.” 

Morisuke stared blankly at Tsutomu, sighing. “Sometimes I forget you go to Shiratorizawa, a highly educated school.” The spiker stuck their tongue out at Morisuke, releasing Tobio. Morisuke squinted at Tsutomu before turning from them. “Well this is the place, let’s go talk to one of the workers.” 

Tobio followed after Morisuke, watching Tsutomu wander around the store, looking at a few of the displays. They picked up a pair of sunglasses that were neon green, placing the glasses on their face. They made a few faces in the mirror and Tobio winced. Tsutomu was a goner in this store. 

The place was smaller than Tobio originally thought, the main counter with a cash register on it in the very center facing the entrance. To the right was multiple racks of different clothes, all separated by color. To the left was shoes and more…  _ intimate _ items. From her position she could see just past the counter, spotting jewelry cases with a worker fitting a ring onto this woman’s hand. There was only a few people in the store, mainly women, with a few reluctant looking men carrying their bags. 

The sight made Tobio shiver. She wouldn’t really want to force anyone to ever come shopping with her. She had experienced that already with Asuka, before she understood what great things shopping could bring. So she understood what kind of torment males may go through being forced to shop when they didn’t want to. 

However that gave them no excuse for whining and complaining the whole time. They could have said no really, it’s their own fault. 

“Oi, Tobio, Tsutomu, let’s go!” Morisuke spoke loudly, incredibly exasperated. He was waving them to go past the counter, a male worker walking towards the back of the shop. Tobio grabbed Tsutomu’s hand who yelped, sunglasses flinging from their hand. The glasses miraculously landed back in the pile of cheap sunglasses and Tobio pulled Tsutomu behind her after their smaller friend. 

They all wandered to the back and the male worker let them inside a well-lit room. The room itself had several shelves, all sorts of different colored and patterned fabric all over them, separated by sizes. There was a few others inside the room, some grouped together with others, a few alone. 

There was one person that stood out to Tobio though. She couldn’t place where she knew them from though. 

The person she scrutinized was standing in one of the aisles, glaring menacingly at two binders they held in their hand. They weren’t as tall as Tobio but they were close. She thought they had an even deeper scowl than her though. Their hair was shaved, died blond, two brown stripes running along their head. Dark eyeliner was around their eyes and it only made their glare worse. 

Tsutomu inhaled quickly, eyes wide when Tobio turned to look at them. “I know him…” 

“I… do too…?” Tobio worded it like a question. She knows she’s seen him somewhere before. Morisuke gave them a glance before he walked over to the familiar person. Tobio and Tsutomu followed at a more cautious pace, slinking towards their friend and the familiar guy. The both of them were wary. 

Morisuke took no hesitation and walked right up to him, immediately saying, “Those look a little too small to be comfortable.” 

They shot a glare directly at Morisuke, so quickly that it made Tobio flinch backwards slightly. They continued to glare at Morisuke, who stood there, completely unimpressed. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the two binders a look. 

“I know that you may want them to be tight to keep your chest in place but it’s not good to have something too tight. You can really mess up your ribs and lungs, especially if you wear them for too long.” Morisuke reached out to grab the binders, but they only glared harder, gripping the fabric tight in their hands, dropping fists to their hips. Morisuke sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Look,” Morisuke held his hands out, as if talking to a frightened animal. “I don’t know your story, you don’t know mine, but I can tell you right now that you’ll have ten times the breathing problems when you’re older if you don’t get a binder that is actually your size.” He stared at the familiar person, whose glare seemed to fall slightly. “You obviously came to Tokyo so no one would recognize you right? So no one would know about your secret?”

At their nod Morisuke continued. “Well those people you’re trying to hide from will find out your secret soon enough if you don’t take proper care of yourself. A too tight binder can cause bruises if worn too long, especially if it’s too tight. And if you do exercise, as I imagine you do, considering these two,” Morisuke glanced back at Tobio and Tsutomu, who both looked away, “seem to recognize you, and it’s hard to have friends outside of volleyball.”

Morisuke gave them a stern look. “You aren’t actually playing volleyball wearing a binder are you? After wearing one at school all day?” They opened their mouth but nothing came out and they closed it again. “Are you kidding me? Did  _ no one _ teach you how to bind properly? You better not have used ace bandages once upon a time, those things are shit. Nope that’s it, I’m going to teach you.” 

Regardless of the look Morisuke was being given, he grabbed the binders and put them back on the shelf. Then he proceeded to grab the blond’s hands and dragged them over to the larger sizes. He began to rant about safety precautions, Tobio and Tsutomu following behind much slower. 

“Tobichi, do you remember his name?” 

“I really don’t… I just know them from somewhere.” 

“Me too… but I can’t place it.” 

“Me neither.” 

They could hear Morisuke exclaim loudly, watching the libero hit the back of the blond’s head. “And stop wearing a binder when you practice. That does more harm than good and if you pass out because you can’t breathe someone is going try to relieve pressure from your chest and find out. We’ll help you get a proper sports bra that you can wear a baggy t-shirt over. It’s not as good but it keeps them stable and it’s safer in the long run. 

“And take it off when you get home, regardless of anything, let your chest breath, no matter how much you hate it. Never sleep with a binder on either. And it always helps to have someone on the team you trust know your secret. Then they can run control while you change and no one will wonder where you are. It’s even safer that way, with one person knowing-- they won’t get as involved with your business.” 

Morisuke shoved a black binder into their chest. “Now go try that on, when your done I want you to let me in that dressing room so I can see if you did it right. I don’t want you to unnecessarily harm yourself when I can help it.” He roughly forced them to turn around and pushed them to the changing rooms, opening a door and shoving them inside. Morisuke turned back the the two first years, who were watching him with amusement and curiosity. “What?” 

Tobio shrugged, Tsutomu spinning on their heel and trying to whistle inconspicuously. Morisuke narrowed his eyes at them both before his gaze rested on Tobio. She squirmed, poking her fingers together. 

“Well, are you two going to look or not? I wear a small, so get to looking.” He waved his hands at them, turning to face the dressing room, completely missing Tsutomu turn around and grin. 

Tsutomu leaned over to Tobio and stage-whispered. “Mori-san sure likes adopting people, huh?” 

Morisuke spun around, face gaining a deep red color. “Tsutomu--” He lunged forwards but the spiker dodged away and hurried to where the small sized binders were. Tobio gave a small smile when Morisuke looked at her, before she was off as well.

  
  


An hour later and the group of them was leaving the store, holding several bags in hand. The neon sunglasses were on Tsutomu’s head and they were laughing, prancing out of the blond’s reach. 

After quite a lot of arguing on Morisuke and the blond’s part, Morisuke winning out, the group of three learned of the person’s name, Kyoutani Kentarou. He had come to Tokyo to buy a binder in person because he could never get the right size when he ordered online. And he came all the way to Tokyo because he thought no one would recognize him there. 

Imagine his surprise when a short, auburn haired, transgender male approached him and started telling him about things he had no idea about. He had broken down and ended up confessing that he really had no one he knew who could help him with being transgender. His dad tried his best, but Kyoutani didn’t feel comfortable talking about those things with his dad. So he kept it a secret, trying his best, reading stuff online to help him. 

Morisuke had simply slapped him on the back, forcing the taller to lean precariously forwards and let the libero roughly rub his head. “Then you can talk to any of us. I can help you more than them, because they’re new to this too, but I’ve known I’m transgender since elementary school. I’ve had more help than I could have ever hoped for but it’s amazing.”

Kyoutani had nodded and then all of them were exchanging numbers and then Tsutomu had invited Kyoutani to return to Miyagi with them, so he wouldn’t have to ride the train home alone. The second year had hesitantly agreed and now they were headed back towards Morisuke’s house to get the rest of Tobio and Tsutomu’s things.

Tobio and Tsutomu walked slightly behind the two elder boys, listening to them talk quietly as they walked down the sidewalk. 

“Is there anyone on your team that you trust? Someone that you can have faith in to not tell anyone? A captain, classmate?” 

Kyoutani was quiet before he mumbled an answer, Tobio just barely catching it. “...Iwaizumi-san…” 

She nodded, despite the two ahead not being able to see it. “Iwaizumi-san is the best choice. He’s really reasonable when it comes to important things.” Kyoutani glanced back at her and nodded, ears turning pink. “He was my senpai in junior high, he was a lot better than Oikawa-san.” 

Kyoutani grunted, nodding. “...he’s just so…  _ annoying _ .” Tobio felt her lips spread into a grin and a sharp laugh left her. She nodded enthusiastically. 

“I think he got worse with age…” Tsutomu laughed at her blunt words. 

“He does call Ushijima-san Ushiwaka,” Tsutomu pondered, eyes narrowing slightly. “And that’s really rude.” 

It went completely silent for a second before laughter erupted from each of them, no matter how quiet or how loud, all of them were laughing.

They had continued walking even whilst laughing and they managed to get to Morisuke’s home in record time. When their laughter finally ceased, Morisuke spoke up, voice soft. “Then I think it’d be a good idea to tell this Iwaizumi-san about you, Kentarou. He can help you when you need it.” Kyoutani nodded, although he looked quite pale. 

“We’ll go with you too Kyoutani-san!” Tsutomu exclaimed, hopping right next to the blond. “If Tobichi says he’s okay then I’ll believe her!” 

Tobio smiled slightly, rubbing her arm sheepishly. “We can tell Iwaizumi-san with you Kyoutani-san… If you want.” Kyoutani nodded at her and he looked constipated for a few seconds before a strained smile came across his face. Tsutomu snorted and shouted. 

“Looks like we’ll have to help his smiles too Tobichi!” They sighed, throwing an arm over their head dramatically. “I’m becoming a smile trainer.” 

“Never heard you complain before.”

Apparently her tone of voice was too sarcastic because Tsutomu turned on her, mouth wide open in shock. “Tobichi!” they scolded. 

Morisuke shook his head watching them, turning from them to call upstairs for his dad. Kyoutani turned to the two first years, watching curiously. When there was a break in Tobio and Tsutomu’s banter, he interrupted, voice a mere mumble.

“You can call me Kentarou too.” 

Tobio and Tsutomu shared a look, the latter grinning widely at Tobio. “Alright then Ken-san!” Kentarou gaped at Tsutomu, turning red at the nickname. 

“That’s not--!” 

“It’s too late to take it back now, Ken-san!” 

Kentarou groaned and Tobio looked at him. “You get used to them after a while.” At Tsutomu’s indignant, “hey!” Tobio smirked. “They grow on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. I'm a big Tsukkikage shipper and I love it and it's dynamics. But that's not the point. I probably shouldn't have gotten that involved with this. Oops. Oh well, what's done is done. 
> 
> I've known from the beginning that I wanted Kyoutani in here, and I knew how I wanted it to go. And I'm sorry but I love Yaku being one of those people that literally won't leave someone alone until they do the thing right. That and Kyoutani reminds me of Yamamoto and I headcanon that Yamamoto trained under Yaku a bit in his first year, like holy crap they are pretty damn alike.


	7. One week after Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Kentarou joined their lil friendship, he decides to confront his fears and finally tell lwaizumi about him being transgender. And then Tobio gets invited to a dance, that she is very reluctant to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of misgendering in this one, because we go into someone else's point of view for a lil bit and he doesn't really know their proper pronouns. No need to worry, it does get fixed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tobio carefully collected her bangs in her fingers, pulling them back against her head and pinning them in place. She hummed softly, picking at loose strands that fell against her forehead. She couldn’t ever get all of her bangs pinned up, but she liked the look regardless. It kept her bangs out of her face as she did homework. 

She grabbed a pencil on the desk in front of her and leaned over the top of her homework. She wrote her name on the top of it, puffed out her cheeks, and huffed, setting the pencil down. 

“Tobichi you have to actually do the homework before getting frustrated with it.” 

She turned to look at Tsutomu, who sat on the floor in front of her bed, messing with their phone. Kentarou was laying across the bed, arm over his eyes. His breaths were deep and Tobio knew he was asleep, he did after all come over to her house after his volleyball practice and just fall on her bed, Tsutomu following a few minutes after him.

Despite Kentarou wanting to sleep however, Tobio remembered what Morisuke told her and she forced the second year awake, ordering him to take off his binder before he slept. She knew he changed before practice into a sports bra like Morisuke told him, but he changed back into his binder afterwards. 

Kentarou’s home life was nice, but his mom and dad didn’t know much about what a transgender male needs and his mom sometimes slipped up when referring to him-- not to mention the new twins that were just born. Ever since Kentarou met them in Tokyo, he’d been hanging around Tobio’s house more often than not, always coming over to sleep in her bed, saying it was quiet there. 

So another person was added to the “friends with Morisuke-kun” list Tobio’s parents had going on and they gave Kentarou permission to enter the house when he wanted, as long as someone was there. Tsutomu had been given that permission long ago and they came over when they just wanted to get away from the Shiratorizawa dorms. 

But there was conditions to this. Tsubame had told her that Kentarou and Tsutomu could only be around if she still did her homework. The work was a necessary evil, no matter how much Tobio hated it and procrastinated. 

She huffed, glaring at her friend. “Shut up Tsutomuchi. Math is ridiculous and I hate it.” 

They looked up from their phone, inquiring, “What are you learning?” Tsutomu slowly got to their feet, coming to lean on the desk beside her. Tobio puffed out her cheeks again, turning back to her math homework. 

“Something with, um, co-cosin? Tangent? I don’t know.” 

She glanced up at Tsutomu to see them looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She scowled, glaring at her paper. “You’re learning geometry right now? Wow.” 

“Shut up!” 

There was a groan behind them and both turned to look at Kentarou, who turned on his side and was staring at them. He had ended up removing his eyeliner earlier too, using Asuka’s makeup remover. His glare looked a lot scarier without the dark circles around his eyes. “What are you two doing?” 

“Tobichi can’t do geometry~!” Tsutomu teased, poking at Tobio’s shoulders. Tobio yelped and started hitting the offending appendages away. Kentarou grumbled. 

“She probably fell asleep in class again.” Tobio flushed in embarrassment. Kentarou was surprisingly good at guessing what she did during class, even is his reasoning was, “That’s what I would’ve done. Geometry sucks ass.” 

Tobio pointed at Tsutomu’s face and exclaimed, “Hah!” They rolled their eyes, sticking their tongue out at her. She returned the favor and the two were soon making faces at each other, making sure to stick their tongues out.

Their pettiness went on for several more minutes, both trying to outdo the other. Their childishness was interrupted by Kentarou, who shifted around and sat up in the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forwards, heaving a sigh. 

Both first years turned to look at the elder, eyes wide, tongues out. Kentarou looked up at them, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “I think I want to tell Iwaizumi-san like Morisuke-san said.” 

“That you’re transgender?” Kentarou nodded, staring at the ground. Tobio and Tsutomu exchanged a look. 

Tobio rose from her chair, going to stand near the second year. “We can, um.” She looked at Tsutomu, who shrugged incredulously. Tobio refrained from sighing, flaring her nostrils at them. She turned back to Kentarou and cleared her throat. “Um. You can… invite? Him over here? And tell him? We’d be in a… diff...erent room? But still… there?” Tsutomu snorted at her awkwardness, and she threw a glare their way. 

Kentarou was silent and Tobio fidgeted in front of him. She didn’t know what to do. She isn’t good with words, she’s not an empathetic person, she does her best and that’s all she can say. 

But apparently she said something right, because Kentarou looked up at her and nodded. “Yeah, that’s… probably the best idea.” 

“...Do you want to do it right now?” 

“...” 

“We can do it right now? My family is gone so it’ll just be us,” Tobio offered. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. Instinct. That’s what this is. Kentarou nodded at her and she poked her fingers together. “Then go ahead, and um, call him? Yeah, or text. I think he knows where I live? If not then I can tell you the address…” 

Without answering Kentarou took his phone off Tobio’s bedside table and began typing on it. Tobio turned to Tsutomu, going over to grab their hand. “Let’s go and uh-- make some tea! For when Iwaizumi-san gets here!” She began pulling her fellow first year out her bedroom door, stopping as Kentarou called her name. 

“Tobio!” She stuck her head back through the door and was met by a small smile. “Thanks.” 

Her lips spread involuntarily and she beamed at him. “You’re welcome.” 

  
  


It was an hour later, Tsutomu and Tobio wearing aprons and cleaning flour off the kitchen surfaces, Kentarou laughing at them, that the doorbell rang. The three of them all looked up at each other, Kentarou was the first to avert his eyes, heaving deep breaths, panic clear on his face. Tobio looked at Tsutomu urgently and they nodded, walking to the second year and putting their hands on Kentarou’s shoulders. 

Tobio left Tsutomu to calm Kentarou down, moving to the front door to answer it. She took a breath to calm her nerves quickly, glancing down at her feet. She saw the apron there and felt her face heat up, rushing to remove the flowered apron. She lifted it off her neck and away from her body, using it to wipe over her face, hoping the flour was all gone. 

She threw the apron behind her, stepping up to the door just as the bell rang once more. She scowled at it, reaching forwards and pulling it open. Iwaizumi stood before her, dressed in plain workout clothes, hands on his hips. Tobio swallowed as their eyes met and she tried to smile. Iwaizumi returned it with a smaller smile, confusion plain on his face. 

“Kageyama? Kyoutani told me to come here?” 

She nodded, glancing over her shoulder. “Yes! Um, yes. Come on in Iwaizumi-san, Kentarou-san is in the kitchen right now, but, we’ll send him out.” She opened the door wider, letting her old senpai in the large house. He looked at her suspiciously, eyes narrowing as he stepped into the entryway. 

Tobio peeked her head outside, scanning the area around her home, closing the door when she saw no one. When she turned around Iwaizumi was staring at her still, one eyebrow raised. She cleared her throat, awkwardly stepping around him and leading him into the living room. She swept her hand towards one of the couches. “You can sit here… for now.” 

Iwaizumi huffed, sighing as he moved around her and sat down. He looked up at her and she fidgeted. “...Would you like some tea? Or something?” 

The third year stared at her for several seconds, making Tobio feel like he was staring directly into her mind and that he could read her every thought. She gulped, twisting the end of her shirt in her hands. She changed earlier into something more boyish, but still fairly loose on her body. 

There was a sigh and Iwaizumi’s head dropped so he could rub the back of his neck roughly. “Sure Kageyama.” She nodded, hurrying back into the kitchen to pour some tea, wishing she wasn’t as awkward. 

  
  


Hajime was not expecting this. To get a text from Kyoutani randomly asking him if he could go to his old kouhai’s house. It just wasn’t something one would expect. Especially since Hajime didn’t even know Kyoutani and Kageyama were friends. He still couldn’t believe he remembered where Kageyama lived. 

It’d been two years since he’d last been to the place, having volunteered to take the younger home every so often after staying for extra practice at Kitagawa Daiichi. 

There was a hissing from the kitchen, followed by deep grumbling. Kageyama’s voice floated into the room, “Kentarou-san you told us not to let you back out.” 

“...I changed my mind.” 

“Liar!” 

Hajime started at the unknown yet familiar voice he just heard. Apparently there was one more person in the kitchen with Kageyama and Kyoutani. The voices quieted down again and Kageyama was walking back into the room carrying a small cup, steam lifting from it. He walked around the couch and offered the cup to Hajime. 

The third year took the cup, blowing at the steam and taking a small sip. He cleared his throat and set it on the table in front of him, looking up at Kageyama. His head was facing the kitchen, frown on his face. Hajime coughed into his fist, gaining Kageyama’s attention. “Is Kyoutani in the kitchen?” 

There was an abrupt shatter from the kitchen and the unknown voice from earlier screeched, “Ken-san!” Kageyama muttered under his breath, glaring at the way to the kitchen. A few seconds later and Kyoutani was being pushed directly through the doorway by a black haired kid. 

The second year stumbled forwards, spinning and halting the one who pushed him with a glare. Despite seeing how Kyoutani’s glare can affect someone, to Hajime’s surprise the kid glared back, pointing to the area Hajime sat. “Ken-san, go. If you act like a dog I’ll treat you like one.” Kyoutani growled, but the kid stood firm. 

Kageyama sighed, calling out, “Kentarou-san, you made us swear to not let you back out. Iwaizumi-san is already here too. You don’t want to have wasted his time, right?” As Kageyama spoke Kyoutani’s defensive stance fell and he pouted, glaring at the floor. Kageyama laid a hand against Kyoutani’s back and spoke softly, just loud enough for Hajime to hear. “We’ll be in the kitchen, alright?” 

Kyoutani nodded, meeting Kageyama’s gaze before turning to Hajime with a determined look on his face, all the more emotional without the black rings normally around his eyes. He took a deep breath and Kageyama nodded, walking back over to the other kid and dragging him into the kitchen. Kyoutani stumbled over to a chair adjacent to the couch Hajime sat on. 

Hajime leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. “Kyoutani? What is this about?” The second year audibly gulped and he looked back at the kitchen. “You don’t have to say anything if you’re that terrified.” 

“I’m not!” Hajime refrained from jumping back at the loud shout, Kyoutani pouncing towards him, somehow managing to stay in the chair. “I just…” he trailed off and confusion flooded Hajime’s thoughts. 

He has never seen Kyoutani like this, so nervous and fidgety. It was a weird sight to see. But Hajime was patient. Whatever Kyoutani wanted to tell him, he’d wait for the younger to get himself mentally prepared. It was obviously important, for it to fuck with Kyoutani’s normal way of acting. 

Kyoutani opened his mouth, but closed it in favor of gulping once more. Hajime smiled reassuringly at him, speaking in a soft tone. “It’s alright Kyoutani, you can tell me whatever’s on your mind.” There was a thunk from the kitchen and Hajime could hear Kageyama hissing, words incomprehensible. Kyoutani’s lips quirked up and Hajime felt his eyes widen for a millisecond before returning to normal. 

That was new. Kyoutani must be closer to Kageyama and the other one than Hajime would have thought. 

Another deep breath and Hajime froze at the sharp gaze he suddenly found on him. Kyoutani’s voice was gruff, but full of confidence. “Iwaizumi-san, I’m a transgender male.” There was a quick cheer from the kitchen, though it was abruptly cut off. 

And Hajime could feel himself just stop working. He was definitely not expecting that. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it honestly was not that. He had absolutely no words, he was stuck in shock at the sudden information. 

“Iwaizumi-san?” 

The unknown kid spoke up, peeking into the main room from the kitchen’s entranceway. “I think he broke Ken-san.” Kyoutani gave the kid a scathing glare, who simply stuck his tongue out at the second year. Kageyama appeared behind the kid, frowning at Hajime. 

“Iwaizumi-san, are you alright?” 

All three pairs of eyes turned to him and it felt like his thought processing was just leaving his body. He managed to somehow squeak out, “I was not expecting that.” 

The kid was the first to snort, resulting in innocuous laughter, disappearing into the kitchen. Kageyama rolled his eyes but came to stand next to Kyoutani who remained sitting, both staring at Hajime. He was speechless. 

“It’s not that strange is it?” Kageyama questioned. The way he worded it, and the way his voice broke slightly in the middle, forced Hajime to break out of his frozen state. 

He shook his head furiously, hopping to his feet in protest. “No! That’s not it!” His hands were reached out in front of him, as if going to reach for both Kyoutani and Kageyama, shake them into making them understand why he was acting like this. He sighed heavily and dropped back, sinking into the couch cushion. “I just wasn’t expecting it. You’ve always just been  _ you _ too me, I guess. It never could have crossed my mind.” 

Kyoutani’s gaze dropped to the ground, but Hajime thought he saw a pure smile cross his face. Hajime glanced up at Kageyama who was staring blankly at him, squinting when their eyes met. The blue color was piercing and nothing like the soft, curious blue Hajime remembered. 

Hajime broke from Kageyama’s gaze, looking to Kyoutani. “Why did you tell me this?” Kyoutani glanced up at Kageyama, who nodded, leaning against the chair’s back. 

“A friend said that it would be better to tell someone… on the team, so that it was safer. I wear a binder to school, but he scolded me saying not to wear it during practice. So I need to change before practice and Watari has already been asking me where I go after class before volleyball, so it’s just, better if someone knows,” he was talking fast and honestly, it was the most Hajime had ever heard come out of Kyoutani’s mouth at once. “He said that it’s better if someone I… um, trust knows.” 

Hajime felt his heart swell. He always tried to be a good senpai to the players under him, and hearing that one of the most… uncooperative players trusted him, well it was a big confidence booster. “So you want me to make sure no one questions about it as much?” 

Kyoutani nodded, shoulder relaxing. “Yeah, if you could,” he mumbled. His eyes shot up to Hajime’s and the elder blinked several times in shock. “Just keep using male pronouns though!” Hajime nodded, eyes still wide at the intense glare he was given. 

He forgot how scary Kyoutani could be when he wanted to. 

“No problem with that.” 

Kageyama hummed quietly and Kyoutani looked back at him. “Iwaizumi-san, can I tell you something too?” 

Now Hajime was confused. Now that he is older, he’s realized he wasn’t the best senpai to Kageyama back then, as he was too wrapped up in Oikawa’s shit to even think about it. He regretted nt doing more to help him, but he figured Kageyama held some resentment towards him for always siding with Oikawa. “...Sure.” 

Kageyama exchanged a look with Kyoutani, whose lips quirked up and his head dropped back to facing the ground. “I’m transgender too.” 

Hajime’s eyes grew wider. “Like Kyoutani?” 

“No, a transgender girl,” Kageyama shook his… her? Head. Hajime blinked several times again, face pinched together. This was too much information in one day. 

“...Then do you prefer female pronouns?” 

“Yeah.” Hajime nodded in response. “No one knows besides my family and a few friends.” 

“Anyone on Karasuno?”

“No.” 

There was another crash from the kitchen and all of their eyes fell on the kid from earlier. He slid into the room and exclaimed. “Don’t forget me Tobichi, Ken-san!” His arm was raised above his head and he turned to Hajime, who stared, incredulous look on his face. “Goshiki Tsutomu and I’m genderfluid! I use they/them pronouns.” 

That’s when it hit Hajime.  _ That’s _ where he knew this kid from. He-- _ They’re _ Shiratorizawa’s only starting first year. A scowl unconsciously fell over his features and Goshiki shrieked, hiding behind Kageyama. 

“What did I  _ do _ Tobichi!?” 

Kyoutani answered however. “You’re from Shiratorizawa, we’re from Aobajousai, you can’t tell me you don’t know that rivalry.”

Enlightenment dawned on Goshiki. “That’s right! You’re the ace!” They yelled, pointing at Hajime. “I’m gonna be the ace too!” 

“You have to actually be good at volleyball, you know.” 

An indignant gasp and Goshiki was shaking Kyoutani. “Ken-san! That’s mean! I know how to play! You  _ know _ that!” 

“I’ll remember it when you stop using that ridiculous name.” 

“But Ken-san--” They were interrupted by a loud growl, vicious glare pinning Goshiki in place. They only clicked their tongue, shaking their head. “Tendou-san is much scarier than you. And that’s only because he can get into your head. All you have is your glares, Ken-san.” Kyoutani growled again, leaping from the chair and lunging at Goshiki.

The first year spiker screeched loudly, running from the feral Kyoutani they unleashed. Kageyama and Hajime stared after them as they raced up the stairs, shouting insults at each other. 

“Sorry for them Iwaizumi-san. They get along better than that most of the time.” Hajime nodded, standing. 

“If that was all that needed to be said, I guess I’ll go now.” 

“Oh! Yeah...” Kageyama led Hajime back to the door, opening it for the elder. “Um, Iwaizumi-san?” 

Hajime paused, looking over his shoulder at Kageyama. “Hmm?”

“...” Kageyama averted her eyes, muttering, “Thanks.” 

Hajime chuckled, turning halfway to ruffle her hair. “It’s no problem Kageyama.” Pink fluttered over her cheeks and she nodded, Hajime spinning back around and walking down the porch steps. The door shut behind him and he heard loud, unintelligible yelling come from inside the house. 

He chuckled, shaking his head at the absurdity. “What a way to end the day,” he whispered to himself.

  
  
  


After Tsutomu and Kentarou had both left for the night,  _ after stealing her food _ , Tobio took a shower. She was already finished, dressed in her pajamas, towel drying her hair. She hummed an unknown melody to herself, walking to sit on her bed. As soon as she finished drying her hair, she let the towel rest on her neck, picking up her buzzing phone. 

There were only three notifications on it, from the group chat Tsutomu had set up, despite the protests given by Morisuke and Kentarou. The first year had added in all the people that were their age that knew about their secrets. 

 

_ December 18, 2016 _

_ 10:18 P.M. _

 

**puppers:** im being forced to go to a dance

**puppers:** i can’t back out

**puppers:** youre coming with me Tobio

**ballislife:** wat

**puppers:** i said im being forced to a dance… by captain shit stain, so im forcing you to come

**ballislife:** but why me???

**ballislife:** wat about tsutomuchi

**puppers:** i will not tolerate them all night

**FUTUREAce:** you love me ken-san

**puppers:** …

**FUTUREAce:** thas mean

**FUTUREAce:** im comin too

**puppers:** what 

**puppers** : no

**puppers** : wait

**puppers** : i changed my mind

**FUTUREAce:** too late ✩꒳✩

**puppers:** ...fucks sake

**MaritalProblems:** what the fuck are you all doing awake

**ballislife:** tell kentarou-san he cant make me go

**KawaiiAce:** yur goin tobi

**ballislife:** no neesan

**KawaiiAce** : yes tobichan

**ballislife:** No.

 

_ KawaiiAce changed ballislife name to ToBITCH. _

 

**ToBITCH:** what the fUCK ASUKA

**KawaiiAce:** its the truest truth there is

**MaritalProblems:** GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

**MaritalProblems:** I SWAER TO FUCKING GOD

**Aceacebaby:** swear*

**MaritalProblems:** fucKING FIGHT ME KEIJI

**Aceacebaby:** I’d rather be able to win the spring high, thank you very much. 

 

Before Tobio could read Morisuke’s reply, another notification popped up, this time a private chat with Kentarou. 

 

_ December 18, 2016 _

_ 10:32 P.M. _

**puppers:** please come tobio 

**puppers:** i really dont want to go alone

**ToBITCH:** wat its for??

**puppers:** captain shit stain said something about his fangirls planning it cuz of spring tourney

**puppers:** i think

**puppers:** i kinda dont listen to him

**puppers:** and if you come then i dont have to talk to people

**puppers:** i can stay away from them

**puppers:** pls tobio pls

**ToBITCH:** alright

**ToBITCH:** but tsutomu comes to

**puppers:** ...god dammit

 

The curse made Tobio snort and she smiled. She looked at the group chat and winced. There was no way in hell she was going to read all those messages. She needed to actually sleep tonight. What the actual fuck were they even talking about? It was probably Morisuke yelling at Akaashi as the second year taunted him. 

That’s how their conversations normally ended anyways. 

Tobio sighed, turning off her phone and plugging it in. She’d ignore it tonight and just see them all tomorrow morning. She couldn’t ever keep up with their banter, not understanding half of it really. 

But she fell asleep with a smile on her face, cuddled in her blankets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't want to be written either... but I am happy with it. And I love the stupid chatfics that surged through the Haikyuu fandom. They are absolutely fantastic. And if you couldn't catch it:  
> ballislife/ToBITCH: Tobio  
> FUTUREAce: Tsutomu  
> puppers: Kentarou  
> MaritalProblems: Morisuke  
> Aceacebaby: Keiji  
> KawaiiAce: Asuka  
> (not shown) Letter1: Komori


	8. Start of Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the day shopping, despite finding what they wanted in a short amount of time. But when she comes home, there's an unexpected visitor to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm out of town right now, and I had wanted to get this out earlier, but it didn't end up that way because we spent the whole day at Sea World. So here's this, not too late, but not earlier as I would have liked. 
> 
> There is purposeful misgendering in this, and we finally see some drama in Tobio's fairly accepting life. Hope you enjoy!

_December 20, 2016_

_9:54 A.M._

 

**puppers:** captain shit stain apparently FORGOT to tell us that this dumb ass, “mandatory” dance shit is semi-formal

**puppers:** fuck my life

**ToBITCH:** wtf does that mean

**ToBITCH:** do i have to dress up

**KawaiiAce:** TOBI-CHAN

**KawaiiAce:** THIS MEANS YOU CAN MAKE MAMA PAY FOR A NEW DRESS

**ToBITCH:** …

**ToBITCH:** people know me at seijoh

**KawaiiAce:** thats why you wear the wig

**ToBITCH:**... what wig

**FUTUREAce:** damMIT ASUKA-NEECHAN

**FUTUREAce:** YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TEL LHER

**FUTUREAce:** THEYWE RE FORHER BDAY

**KawaiiAce:** oh shit u right

**ToBITCH:** what the hell are you talking about

**KawaiiAce:** last time me an tsutomuchi were alone we ordered you a wig

**FUTUREAce:** i think they were those hair long things

**Letter1:** you mean hair extensions???

**FUTUREAce:** YEAH those

**FUTUREAce:** cuz member how you said komori-sans hair was really pretty and curly

**Letter1:** thank you (#^^#)ゞ

**FUTUREAce:** you’re welcome komori-san!!!!

**KawaiiAce:** thats right komochan. when do i get to meet you come to miyagi

**Letter1:** we have a training camp during break so i cant ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ

**KawaiiAce:** well its not like i have time either

**KawaiiAce:** this means go to nationals and ill see u there

**Letter1:** you sound pretty sure…

**KawaiiAce:** bitch im 1000% sure.

**KawaiiAce:** we are the QUEENS of miyagi

**ToBITCH:** why tf did you get extensions

**FUTUREAce:** i told you tobichi! youd look so pretty with them (´꒳`)

**ToBITCH:** ...i dont think i can go after all kentarou-san

**puppers:** its too late to back out you fuckin promised

**FUTUREAce:** dont worry tobichi! Im going too!!!

**FUTUREAce:** i wanna dress up fancy too (⁰ ◕〜◕ ⁰)

**ToBITCH:** fine i guess

**ToBITCH:** im picking what we wear

**FUTUREAce:** but

**ToBITCH:** im being forced there so im choosing and we will fucking match like proper companions at a dance

**puppers:** did asuka make you watch one of those stupid american chick flicks

**ToBITCH:** …

**ToBITCH:** fuck off

 

Tobio rolled her eyes after waiting several minutes for no reply. Why did she say she’d go to the stupid dance? And why does she tell Tsutomu things? Not that there was a giddy feeling in her chest knowing her friend and sister went out of their way to do that for her. She had wanted to eventually grow out her hair but had resigned herself to waiting until she graduated high school, when it was safer to come out.

But now that she was apparently getting hair extensions for her birthday in two days, she wouldn’t have to wait as long. She didn’t want anyone to recognize her at the stupid dance, so maybe the extensions would work when combined with some extensive makeup.

And it’s not like anyone at Aoba Jousai actually expected her to come to one of their things, or even be friends with Kentarou. In all honesty she was kind of excited to go out with Kentarou and Tsutomu all dressed up. She felt that it would get her more used to being herself in public.

Her therapist had said that it’d be good for her to get used to being in Miyagi dressed up, or even to go to social functions, get used to being in the company of other people. She has a steady support system and the one thing that she had been putting off from her sessions was interactions with people outside of her support and her team.

So this would be good for her, especially with two of her supports being there with her. And she could do this to support Kentarou too.

There was a sudden shout from downstairs and Tobio flinched, staring at her bedroom door as pounding came travelling up the stairs. Her door slammed open and Tobio held back a yelp and Asuka stomped directly in front of her, dropping her hands on Tobio’s shoulders. Tobio stared at her blankly, wondering just what the hell she was doing.

“Tobi-chan. I have great news!” A wide grin was on Asuka’s face and Tobio was slightly afraid. “I asked mama and she has agreed to buy you a new dress! And one for Tsutomu and some fancies for Kentarou!”

Tobio narrowed her eyes at her elder sister, scrutinizing her. “...Why?”

“Cause she knows this is what you have been putting off. Social interactions aren’t your strong point, but she knows that you’ve been wanting to try harder.” Asuka gave Tobio a soft smile and the younger’s mind flashed back to the conversation she had with her mother a few weeks back.

It had been a moment of weakness for Tobio, but she had always been able to talk easily with her mom. Her dad said it was because Tobio was a lot like him and Tsubame was one of those people that you could just talk to about anything, especially for antisocial people like Haruto had once been.

It had only been Tobio and Tsubame that night, and it was after one of Tobio’s therapy sessions. She had been feeling down because of the session, knowing she was making progress, but she wanted to do more. She wanted to be able to tell her teammates, but she didn’t know how they’d react and it scared her. She had confided in her mom and they had talked for a long time about what Tobio should do.

It was a work in progress, but Tobio was getting there.

Tobio sighed, head dropping before she rolled it back, eyes rolling in her skull. “Alright.” Asuka shouted in excitement, turning on her heel to run from Tobio’s room, but the younger stopped her in her tracks. “You can’t come.”

“What! Tobio!”

“You leave tonight for your training camp! You don’t have the time!” Asuka pouted at Tobio, pure childishness on her face.

“But--!”

“Asuka-neesan you can’t go with me.” Asuka huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Nothing you say will change my mind.” The elder whined and Tobio found herself thinking that maybe she was the elder sister and they had simply been switched around. Regardless, Tobio was glad that Asuka cared so much for her.

 

“Make sure you get something pretty! I want that money to be put to good use!” Tsubame yelled from the car window. Tobio rolled her eyes, pulling a waving Tsutomu from the side of the car, following after Kentarou. “I mean it Tobio!”

Tobio waved back at her mother quickly, puffing her cheeks out in irritation. She really just wanted to get this over with. To go into the mall, find a dress, and go to the dance without any hiccups. She wanted to be done with this and the anxiety that kept creeping into her gut whenever she thought about anyone from Aoba Jousai knowing it was her.

It didn’t help that her grandma was coming for a quick visit. Tobio had always felt like her grandma always knew who she was, despite Tobio herself not knowing. So she wanted to tell her grandma exactly who she is, wanted to make the woman proud.

But that was in a few days, just before this stupid dance.

Her hand was yanked roughly and Tsutomu began leading, pulling Tobio’s hand and gripping Kentarou’s shirt. Tobio listened to Tsutomu as they chattered, eyes wandering to all the different stores that lined the walls.

They turned back to look at Tobio, inquiring, “Where to first Tobichi?” Tobio hummed, taking a quick look around. She spotted a store that her mother had said she frequented when she was their age. It was a small, dark store, the window displays showcasing monochrome colored outfits of black, grey, and white. From looking at the outfits in the window display, it seemed the store had a bird theme.

Tobio nodded her head at the store, “Let’s try there, my mom said she used to shop there.”

“Isn’t your mom old?”

“...not _that_ old.”

A snort came from Kentarou and Tobio slightly smiled. Tsutomu bobbed their head and dragged the other two to the store, both much less reluctant. They wandered into the store, one after the other.

Inside was much like the outside, full of monochrome colors. Except it was decorated by various majestic birds of the same colors. A woman called out from the counter, welcoming them to the store. She left them to their own devices and the three split apart, going to separate places of their own interest.

Tobio was drawn to a mannequin with wearing a plain white dress. It didn’t look like the rest of the store’s merchandise, not having a speck of feathers visible on it. She stared at it, taking a hand to carefully run over the fabric.

It was soft, a nice cotton that was slightly stretchy. It was a spaghetti strapped dress, the neckline falling in a high v-cut that covered the mannequins bosom, travelling low on the back, around the waist. Tobio looked on the dress’ back, surprised to see white feathers spread into the straps, connecting to the back waistline. They looked like wings, connecting in a v-shape, leaving the back open. ([x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/152207662387498229/))

Tobio looked at the dresses behind it and saw a black one right before her eyes. She lifted it off the rack, running the fabric through her fingers. It reminded her of Karasuno and the crows they represented.

The black color was like their uniforms, slightly reflective to the light, absorbing and gaining the attention of those that watch them. The fabric was like her teammates, all of them different but soft, their personalities meshing together to create a team she loved. The wings just gave her the sense of what Karasuno was, _the Fallen Crows_.

“That’d look good on you.”

Tobio startled, turning to see Kentarou a few paces behind her. He walked up beside her, taking the end of the dress in his own fingers, rubbing it between them. Her eyes followed his movements, drowning in the dress.

“You should get it, Tobio.”

Tobio bit her lip. She was worried. The dress looked to be made for someone with… _padding_ in the chest area. She… didn't have that. She pressed her hand against the bosom area, eyes widening at the padding she already felt there.

... _Maybe_ she could pull it off.

Something white fluttered over her head and was pulled directly to her side. Tobio looked over, seeing Tsutomu holding a white dress covered in lace to their chest. “Come try that on while I try this on Tobichi.” Before Tobio could mutter any sort of protest, she was being pulled towards the changing rooms towards the side of the store.

She was shoved into one of the curtained off areas, Tsutomu shouting at her. “Try it on Tobio!”

Tobio sighed, resigning to her fate. She didn't want to put the dress on, for fear of it not fitting right. She really liked the dress and if it doesn't look right in her then she doesn't want to feel that… anxiety, to feel like she doesn't belong in it.

She worried her bottom lip, debating on if she actually should put on the dress. She sighed once more, lifting it to look at the size. She snorted and stuck her head out of the room. Kentarou was sitting in one of the available waiting chairs. When she stepped out of the room, throwing the curtain back, Kentarou glanced up at her and he raised a brow, looking terribly amused.

“Thought you were supposed to try it on?”

“I can't wear something that won’t fit.”

Kentarou gave a bark of laughter, shaking his head. Tobio smiled unconsciously, walking back to where she got the dress.

By the time she got back, Tsutomu was twirling in front of the full body mirror, twisting their hips back and forth. The white dress was almost entirely lace, white fabric beneath the lace. A strip of white was missing at the waist, about two inches, lace covered the area and made a pretty design, contrasting with Tsutomu’s skin color. Tsutomu turned around and Tobio saw that the dress dipped in a crew cut, sleeves cut just before the shoulders. ([x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/152207662387498229/))

Tobio, feeling slightly bitter about being forced to try something on, mocked, “How'd you manage to find something cute Tsutomuchi?”

A loud, over dramatic gasp flew from Tsutomu and they spun around, placing hands on hips. “Tobichi that's mean!”

“It's true though. You somehow adopted Asuka-neesan’s clothing style,” Tobio sassed, jutting a hip out and crossing her arms.

Tsutomu pouted at her, turning around to look in the mirror once more. They smoothed their hands over the bottom of the dress, the fabric pressing to just above their knees. “Is it really nice?”

Tobio nodded, coming to stand behind them. “It is. It matches who you are.” Tsutomu hummed, twisting their hips some more. They smiled brightly, turning to Tobio.

“Alrighty! You're turn Tobichi!”

And Tobio was once more shoved into a curtained off room.

Sighing in exasperation, Tobio put the dress in front of her, staring at it.

_It’s alright. I can do this._ She tried to hype herself up, hoping to all that exists that this will work out.

 

Tobio forgoed looking at the mirror in the change room, swishing the curtain open and stepping out of the room. Tsutomu and Kentarou both looked over at her, their eyes widening. Tsutomu clapped their hands together, walking quickly over to Tobio. They grabbed her hands and dragged her over to the mirror. Tsutomu forced Tobio to look at herself in the mirror and it made a small smile fall over her features.

The dress fit nicely. It wasn't tight on the bosom and it hugged her waist before flaring out to the bottom of her thighs. It fit much better than Tobio thought it would. Because of its simplistic nature, it didn’t draw attention to the lack of “womanly” features, the focus more on her shoulders and thighs.

“Whatcha thinking Tobichi?” Tsutomu asked quietly, standing directly behind Tobio, eagerness plain as day on their face.

Tobio turned slightly in the mirror, smoothing the dress out over her ass. Her lips quirked up and she rubbed the back of her neck. “I… _really_ like it.” Tsutomu squealed and wrapped their arms around her shoulders, pressing their cheeks together.

“Then you get that one and I’ll get this one!” Tobio nodded, wrapping one arm around her friend’s waist, grin overtaking her mouth. The two parted, going to remove the dresses in the changing rooms.

When Tobio came back out of her room, Tsutomu was just getting out of theirs too. Kentarou wasn’t anywhere to be seen. However, after extensive search of the store, Tsutomu managed to spot him wandering the men’s section, a black coat drawn over his arm.

She walked up beside him, taking the coat from his arm and unfolding it, scrutinizing the fabric as she did so. It looked like a simple black sports blazer, a few buttons in the middle. She hummed in appreciation, looking up at Kentarou, who blushed, turning his head away from her. It made her snicker.

“At least there’s hope for you Kentarou-san.”

At Tsutomu’s indignant shout, Tobio smiled, gazing over the male's section of the store. She squinted, thinking her mind was screwing with her when she spotted colored pants, different from the entire stores color scheme. She walked over that way, folding the sports coat over her arm, pulling Kentarou’s wrist behind her.

She hummed again, letting go of Kentarou when she was in front of the pants. She thumbed through the selection, skiing absentmindedly, “What size pants do you wear Kentarou-san?”

“Medium I think?” Tobio scowled at him.

“I need more than that Kentarou-san.”

Before either of them could say anything, Tsutomu bounded up behind them, hand in the air, exclaiming, “I’ll check!”

They reached their hands towards the back of Kentarou’s pants. Kentarou growled, spinning and slapping Tsutomu's hands away from him. “Keep your hands away from my ass.”

“But we have to check Ken-san!”

“Do not--”

Kentarou abruptly silenced as Tobio pulled the back of his pants back and mumbled to herself, “Small and long…” She began ruffling through the pants once more, ignoring Kentarou’s offended sputtering.

She pulled a pair of tan pants from the rack and threw them on the second year. “Try these on Kentarou-san.” The second year grumbled but did as he was told. And so the three of them returned to the curtained off rooms to wait for Kentarou to change.

Tobio and Tsutomu waited patiently in silence, a first for Tsutomu. Kentarou took only a few minutes before he yanked back the curtain, wearing the pants and sports jacket.

It looked good, except for the graphic t-shirt beneath the blazer. Tsutomu burst into laughter, falling into snickers as Kentarou glared at them. Tobio cracked a smile, clearing her throat before speaking.

“Let's get you a different shirt…” Kentarou only glared at her, huffing as he spun around and went back into the curtained room. Tobio giggled to herself, walking back to the men’s section. She took no time at all, picking up a folded white v-neck on a group of shelves. She guessed at the size, hoping it was right. She walked back to the change rooms and thrust the shirt inside, telling Kentarou to put it on.

Kentarou shuffled the curtain again, stepping out barefoot. Tsutomu whistled loudly, causing the second year to scowl at them. Tobio narrowed her eyes, walking to Kentarou to button the blazer and pull it to fit better over his form. Kentarou growled at her, face completely set in a deep scowl. ([x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/152207662387492554/))

Tobio kindly snarled back at him, continuing to fix the clothes. Tsutomu laughed at how submissive Kentarou looked, thoroughly admonished for trying to stop Tobio.

She smoothed out the coat’s shoulders and sleeves, pursing her lips ever so slightly. She glanced over his body and clicked her tongue. “Any shoes would work fine with this, and you match us, so everything will be perfect.”

Kentarou grumbled something incomprehensible and Tobio scowled at him. The second year promptly shut his mouth, looking everywhere but at her. It made Tobio crack a small smile, amusement foiling her serious facade.

“Okay,” Tobio stated, puffing her cheeks out and removing her hands from the clothes. “I think it’s set now, so go ahead and take it off, then we’ll get the clothes and call my mom.” Kentarou rolled his eyes, walking a couple steps backwards to re enter his changing room. Tsutomu cheered, throwing their hands in the air.

“That was quick!”

Tobio hummed in response, shuffling the dress over her arms. “The fastest we’ve ever been, I think.”

“Aright!”

 

Tobio was hanging the dress back up in her closet after dinner when she heard the door open downstairs and happy exclamations being proclaimed by her family. A grin spread over her face unconsciously and she became distracted from her task, carefully throwing the dress on her bed. She hurried from her room, vacating the upstairs and nearly leaping downstairs.

In the doorway, being led into the main room, was her grandmother, Kageyama Aki. Tobio barrelled into the old woman, hugging her tightly. The hug was vastly returned, embrace just as tight.

“Baachan!”

“Tobio, my boy!”

Tobio’s breath hitched in her throat, her body tensing up. She had forgotten that she would need to tell her grandmother. Nerves crammed into her system and she could feel herself start to fidget, even from the comfort of her grandmother’s arms.

“Tobio? What’s wrong hun?” Aki pulled back, grasping Tobio’s upper arms, looking at her. Tobio gulped, eyes flashing to where her mother and sister were at. She could hear her father in the kitchen, pausing with whatever he had been doing.

She took a deep breath, eyes closing as she let it out. “I, um, I need to tell you something Baachan.” Aki raised an eyebrow at her and Tobio tried to smile, but immediately dropped it at her grandmother’s small snort. She audibly gulped, flinching towards Asuka when she took a small step forwards. Tobio met Aki’s eyes, trying to find the determination she was teased for.

“Um, Baachan-- I um, I’m transgender,” she paused, sweat dripping down her neck. Her grandmother gave no response, not even a flinch, so Tobio continued. “I prefer… um female pronouns and--”

“You’re kidding right?”

“--What?”

Tobio was dumbfounded. Her heart turned to ice and it was spreading all over her body. She didn’t know what to do. Why did her grandmother say that? Tobio thought Aki understood her the best, but was that really true?

“You have to be kidding me!” Aki exclaimed, yanking her arms away from Tobio in disgust. “No grandson of mine is going to be like that!” She grabbed the front of Tobio’s shirt, yanking Tobio towards her. “You will forget these actions and immediately return to normal boy!” She was jostling Tobio around roughly, but Tobio was helpless.

She couldn’t hurt her grandma. She couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ do it. It wasn’t possible!

Suddenly, another hand was yanking Tobio away from Aki, pushing her behind a tall and broad back. Softer arms wrapped around her and Tobio fell into them, trying to process what happened. Her dad had been the one to separate her and Aki, Haruto now in between them.

“You will not speak to my daughter like that.”

Aki’s eyes narrowed in only the way a Kageyama’s eyes could and she sneered at Haruto. “I raised you boy! I dealt with it when you married that scum of the street but I won’t deal with a confused child that can barely pass his classes! He probably has no thought processes of his own! That rat of a wife you have probably strung him through enough lies to last him for years! It’s better he come with me--”

“That’s enough.”

“...Boy, you dare interrupt me. I am the matriarch of the--”

“Mother that’s _enough!”_ Haruto yelled. He was glaring at his mother, anger plain on his face. “You cannot enter my home and begin declaring you know what is best! You will not disrespect my wife or my daughters, I will _not_ stand for it!”

Aki glared at him with squinty eyes, pursing her lips. “I raised you better than this boy--”

“You may have raised me but I have a will of my own. I will not bend to what you want. You cannot control everything that does not fit your ideals,” Haruto spoke calmly, pointing at his mother to emphasize his words. “I did not stand for it back then and I will not now.”

“I am your _mother_!”

“That means nothing to me if you are going to come here and insult my family!”

Gasps flooded from the whole room, Tsubame reaching a hand out from where she held Tobio to grab lightly on Haruto’s wrist, his fists clenching tightly, nails drawing blood on the palms of his hands. Tobio could see her father’s chin clench and unclench rapidly, as if he were trying to control himself.

“How _dare_ \--”

“No!” The shout left each of the ladies with stunned expressions. “How dare _you_. Tobio loves you! And you pull that? What kind of grandmother are you?” His shoulders rose and fell with labored breaths. His voice was gravelly and thick through his next words. “Get out.”

“What?”

“I said get out mother! As long as you hold to your bigoted ideals I will not allow you entrance to my home!” He stomped to his mother’s side and spun her around, marching her back out the way she came.

“ _Haruto!”_ The door was quickly opened and shut, Haruto leaving behind Aki. Several seconds after the door shut and the arguing shouts were farther from the front door, tears began falling from Tobio’s eyes.

Tsubame cooed at her, pressing kisses to her temple, whispering quietly to her. “It’s alright Tobio. You’re okay, it’s okay.” Asuka pressed closer, grabbing Tobio’s right hand, massaging her fingers. They both whispered reassurance, tears welled in both their eyes.

At least ten minutes later, Haruto stepped back inside, sighing quietly. The females all looked to him, tears having dried up minutes before. He strode to them all and wrapped his arms around all three, pressing his face into Tsubame’s hair, whose face was pressed to Tobio’s hair.

They stood like that for several minutes, none of them speaking. Grief welled in Tobio’s gut, her heart heavy. One of the most important people in Tobio’s life had just rejected her. The one that Tobio thought she could count on one hundred and ten percent, had just rejected everything Tobio is.

She felt sick.

This was the worst feeling she had ever felt. This felt worse than an anxiety attack. She hated it. She never wants to feel this way again.

Tobio let herself rest against Asuka’s shoulder, closing her eyes. She wanted to sleep, forget this ever happened. Seconds later and the family was moving away from each other, carefully watching Tobio.

Tobio looked around at her family, eyes drooping. “I think I’m gonna go to bed…” She turned slowly, back towards the stairs. It took her longer to walk up them than normal, her movements on autopilot.

She felt numb.

She could feel a presence on her back and assumed it was Asuka, the elder being tired as well. Tobio managed to stumble to her room, almost tripping on the door frame.

Her eyes fell on the black dress crumbled on her bed and Tobio’s breath hitched. This was why her grandma hated her now. This was why people wouldn’t think her normal. She could lose her whole team over this. She could lose everything she had gained in mere seconds, just like her grandmother.

Her breathing became heavier and Tobio fell to her knees, hunching over into a curled position on the floor, resting her head on her forearms. A brief cry left her. She wanted to rid herself from feeling like this. She was doing better! Was this all it took to make a relapse? Was she that _weak_?

A hand tickled over her back and she shivered, turning her head to the side. Asuka was there, looking at her softly. Tobio whined in the back of her throat, squeezing her eyes tightly until all she could see was black and white spots. Cold swept over the back of her neck and she whimpered, hearing Asuka’s voice, however muffled it may have been.

“Tobio, come sleep with me tonight.”

Tobio couldn’t even argue. Quite frankly she didn’t want to. So the setter let her sister pull her up, leading the way into the elder’s bedroom. Tobio had already been changed into pajamas from earlier, having changed after dinner, Asuka set the younger up in her bed, pulling the black and red comforter up to Tobio’s waist.

She changed quickly, sliding beneath the covers and wrapping herself around Tobio’s back. She whispered softly to Tobio, “You are _perfect_ just the way you are. Don’t let anyone _ever_ try to tell you different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's Dress - ([x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/152207662387498229/))  
> Tsutomu's Dress - ([x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/152207662387498229/))  
> Kentarou's Outfit - ([x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/152207662387492554/))


	9. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a long wait the dance is on! Despite her grandmother's appearance, Tobio has decided to keep with her promise and is she glad she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll this chapter was so hard to write. But it happened and I love it. I absolutely adore it, only a few things I'd possibly change though, but what can you do? Anyways have some fun and enjoy!

Looking in the mirror, Tobio twirled her hips, taking deep breaths as she watched the black dress she wore flutter over her thighs. She could do this, she _wanted_ to do this. She had set her mind to it and she couldn’t let anything change her mind about it. She would go to this dance and be herself.

Asuka came up directly behind her, resting her chin on Tobio’s shoulder. She ruffled the black fabric at Tobio’s thighs, smoothing it out. “You’re absolutely sure you still wanna go? Ken-kun and Tsutomuchi said you don’t have to.”

Tobio swallowed, nodding her head. “...I promised. And I wouldn’t be who I am if I broke that promise.” She stared at her sister in the mirror, giving a bright smile. “I want to do this and besides, it’s not like anyone will know who I am. Those extensions work good.”

“They work _well_ , Tobi-chan,” Asuka tittered, releasing her sister and walking over to Tobio’s desk, lifting black hair extensions from it. Tobio rolled her eyes following Asuka over. She was pushed into the desk chair and fingers threaded through her hair. “Now sit still and I’ll put these in.”

Asuka worked meticulously. She combed and pinned and pressed, fluffing the hair every so often. She hummed as she worked and Tobio let a small smile rest on her face.

Tobio loved her sister dearly. Asuka was always so avid in things important to her or someone she cared about. She showed amazing care and attention to those things, never withholding how she felt. Her bluntness wasn’t something she hid, it was something she had honed to make honest and a quality people admired about her.

Asuka didn’t speak of it often, but Tobio knew her older sister was insanely popular at Niiyama. She was the ace of the volleyball team and incredibly kind. She was someone that people looked up to, that inspired others. Tobio wanted to be like Asuka in that way. Tobio wanted to be strong and confident like Asuka, able to give critique and compliments to others without seeming like she has an ulterior motive.

To Tobio, Asuka was a role model, that Tobio wishes she could follow.

Something was pressed to the top of Tobio’s head and she glanced up, meeting Asuka’s face incredibly close to her own. Asuka closed her eyes and grinned, kissing Tobio’s forehead this time. When she departed, Asuka fluttered Tobio’s newly long hair and hummed in question. “...Can I try something Tobi-chan?”

“Like what?” Tobio spun in her chair, moving to stand up as Asuka backed up, walking towards the bathroom across the hall.

“Can we curl your hair? Just slightly? Please?”

Tobio glanced at the mirror, eyes widening at how different she looked already. The extensions were incredible and they gave her hair volume and even looked layered. If she didn’t know they were fake hair pieces, she’d never be able to guess at it. The extensions were long and straight, some of them resting on her shoulders and laying over her collarbones. She nodded, speaking softly, “Sure.”

Asuka squealed loudly and grabbed Tobio’s hand, yanking the setter forwards and out her bedroom door. Tobio was pulled into the bathroom and shoved onto the closed toilet seat, Asuka wasting no time digging through the bathroom cabinets.

  
  


Almost an hour later, Tsubame called from downstairs. “Tobio! Kentarou and Tsutomu are here!”

Asuka let out a small squeal, covering it with her hands, a large smile taking over her face. She fiddled with Tobio’s curled hair once more, twisting a few strands and spreading it over her back. She rested her hands on Tobio’s shoulders, squeezing softly. “You ready?”

Taking a deep breath, Tobio nodded. Asuka squished her cheeks, cooing before she sprung away to rush downstairs, yelling about a camera. Tobio chuckled at her, one hand clutching at the bottom of her dress and the other pressing to her chest.

Her heart was pounding. She couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or nerves. She turned to her bed where an old box lay open, black shoes inside it. They were simple black heels… that would possibly add a few centimeters to her height (ten isn’t a lot).

When her mom had dug them out of her closet a week and a half ago, Tobio had been practicing, wearing them around the house anytime she could, getting used to the feel. She had been shocked when they fit with no problems; apparently her feet were smaller than her mother’s.

Tobio sat on her bed and pulled both shoes on, standing carefully and walking forwards. Her reflection stopped her movements.

She looked different. But it wasn’t a bad different. It was a good different and seeing herself dressed as she was, she could feel nothing but lightness, any of her doubts leaving her as she saw who she was, that second, in the mirror.

She loved what she saw and she wanted it to stay that way.

A smile, brighter than anything she’s ever smiled before, spread her lips and she felt nothing but happiness in that moment. Who she had come to be, was completely different than who she was before. She was changing and finding the way to become who she truly was and she had met amazing people she could call friends along the way.

Feeling tingly all over her body, goosebumps splitting her flesh, Tobio sashayed from her room.

From her “walking in heels” practice, she made no time at all, taking the stairs carefully. As she walked down them however, camera flashes went off and shutters were heard. A loud whistle was heard and Tobio giggled at Tsutomu. Kentarou was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and he offered her his arm, causing Tobio to grin.

Kentarou huffed and he looked away from her, cheeks tinged pink. “I was drilled by my mother on how to be a gentlemen. Shut up.” Tobio barked a laugh and Kentarou rolled his eyes. He was wearing exactly what they had picked out for him, paired with pure white shoes, only looking slightly better than volleyball shoes.

Looking up, just as Tsutomu walked over to them, chattering loudly, Tobio saw that the other first year had decided to wear heels as well, though smaller than Tobio’s. They were lacy just like Tsutomu’s dress, a strap going right over the arch of the foot. However, when Tobio let her eyes trail upwards, she saw that Tsutomu also had longer hair, though it was straightened, pulled up into a bun on their head. They wore simple makeup like Tobio, nothing outrageous or too eye catching.

Tsutomu excitedly draped their arms over Tobio’s shoulders, mindful of her hair. “I knew you’d look gorgeous with long hair!” Tobio jabbed her fingers into Tsutomu’s side, forcing the older first year to laugh and twist away from her, slapping at her hands.

Before the two could begin a play fight, Tsubame clapped her hands and walked next to all three of them, pushing them together. “Now let’s get some pictures!” She was happily arranging them to be perfect models, placing Kentarou in the middle and the two first years on opposite sides of him.

As all three of Tobio’s family members took separate pictures with different angles, they changed their poses quite often, doing singles to couples to all three of them, making laughter flutter in the air.  When it was finally over, Tsubame offered them all a ride to wherever the dance was and they were loaded into the car.

Asuka and Haruto were both outside waving, Asuka shouting, “Be safe, kick some ass, and break some hearts!”

Tobio blanked out through the entire car ride, focussing directly on not remembering who would be at this party. She could vaguely hear Tsutomu and her mother speaking in the background, but she was so distracted by trying to not focus, she couldn’t tell what they were saying. Until something fell on her hand and squeezed it tightly.

“You know I was joking about the promise right?” Kentarou whispered, his breath billowing near Tobio’s ear. She turned to look at him with wide eyes and he continued, “If you aren’t comfortable then say so. I won’t force you into something that could cause you to freak out.” Tobio quickly shook her head.

“I _want to do this._ I promise. I won't let my anxiety about this get to me.” She turned her hand over and squeezed Kentarou’s back. “I want to and I am going to do this.”

Kentarou stared at her for a moment, seemingly searching for something. He nodded but mumbled, “Well say something if you do feel bad. I already told Tsutomu that, but you’re different than them.”

“I promise Kentarou-san.” Kentarou nodded, releasing Tobio’s hand and facing forwards again. Tobio licked her lips and returned to her deep breaths.

  
  


It took them no time at all to get to Aobajousai, the volleyball gym being where the dance was held. There was several people standing around the outside, mostly girls dressed up, all walking in the same direction.

Kentarou got out of the car behind Tobio, Tsutomu standing directly beside her. Tsubame yelled from the car, “Have fun! Call me when you’re ready to come home!” And then she was driving off, leaving the three standing on the sidewalk just outside Seijoh’s school entrance, the way to the gym paved by scatterings of people.

Kentarou walked in front of Tobio and Tsutomu, offering his arms. The first years exchanged an amused look, snorting, but taking an arm each. They walked together, not too fast nor too slow.

Despite wearing kind of plain outfits, they attracted attention from the students around them. Tobio decided it was because they were with one of the volleyball team members, one of the angrier ones at that, and not because these girls knew who they were.

She took deep breaths, her body being tugged forwards as Kentarou began walking towards the volleyball gym, completely ignoring the girls around them. Tobio tried to ignore them as well, but hearing these girls whisper to each other and feeling their beady eyes on them, was _utterly terrifying._

_“Who are they?”_

_“Is that Kyoutani-kun?”_

_“I’ve never seen them before…”_

_“Think they’re from a different school?”_

Tobio could feel her chest get tighter and she quickly turned her head, staring directly in front of her. Her vision swam and spun for a second, causing her to pause in her steps. A hand grabbed hers resting on Kentarou’s arm and it drew her attention. Kentarou had used his other hand to grab her own and he pushed forward, not pausing a step in his walk.

Tobio’s gaze met Tsutomu’s and she could see them looking just as freaked out as she was. Neither of them had ever been dressed up so close to home. It made Tobio think about the situation. Tsutomu was in the same spot she was, they were both there in support of a friend. That alone calmed Tobio more than she would have thought. She wasn’t alone in this, she had two of her greatest friends with her.

She mouthed a thank you to Tsutomu over Kentarou’s head, which got her a confused look, but Tobio merely smiled at her friend, blowing an obnoxious kiss to them. Tsutomu giggled and returned the kiss twice, winking. Both turned away at the same time and Tobio felt a new resolve within her heart.

With Tsutomu beside her, she could have fun.

  
  


When they arrived in the gymnasium, where a loud drum base was playing in speakers, Kentarou immediately got a message, from none other than his stupid captain. He grumbled to himself, causing both Tsutomu and Tobio to giggle at him.

 

_December 28, 2016_

_8:21 P.M._

 

 **CapitanKirk:** Kyoukenchan! Whore they???

 **puppers:** none of yur goddamn business

 **CapitanKirk:** lanGUAGE Kyoukenchan! (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞

 **Thing1:** did you just call those girls whores

 **Thing2:** :O how rude oikawa-san

 **CapitanKirk:** THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT MAKKI MATTSUN ლ(｡-﹏-｡ ლ)

 **MotherofSix:** Is that who I think it is Kyoutani?

 **puppers:** yeah

 **MotherofSix:** I’m coming over there

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, putting the phone back in his pocket. “Iwaizumi-san is coming over here.”

“Um… I think all of them are?” Tsutomu’s tone of voice was worrying to Kentarou. He looked at the other spiker and saw them pointing across the gym floor where _all_ of the Seijoh regular volleyball players were making their way over to them.

“...for fuck’s sake.”

Tobio turned to him, eyes wide in a panic. “What the hell are we--”

Tsutomu dropped their hands on Tobio’s shoulders, speaking in a low voice as to not attract attention. “Tobichi, it’s fine. They won’t notice a thing.” Tobio nodded, shoulders drooping in relief. Kentarou set his face in a hard glare, turning back to the nearing volleyball players. He could see that Iwaizumi imitated his glare, obviously annoyed at the tag-a-longs.

Oikawa was the first to speak up, despite not being invited. “Kyouken-chan, who are they?” A brief blank just struck Kentarou. He couldn’t use their real names, nothing close to their real names. They hadn’t discussed this!

“...” Kentarou scowled at Oikawa, thinking as fast as he could. What would be good names, what could he call them without forgetting throughout the night? His teammates watched him, several of them more ogling Tobio and Tsutomu, the tall first year a bright shade of red. “Asuka and Aya, they don’t go to school here."

Tsutomu immediately snorted upon hearing his terrible excuses for names and he could see Iwaizumi lift an eyebrow in disbelief. Kentarou _knows_ he fucked up. But what else was he supposed to do? They were the easiest to remember and were related to the first years somehow.

“Hm?” Hanamaki stepped closer, spreading his arms innocently, despite the mischievous smirk on his face. “And where might they be from?”

Kentarou tried to wrack his brain for a school they wouldn’t know anyone from, but he could think of nothing. Though when he felt a light hand on his back and Tobio’s voice beside him, he knew that it would be alright. “We’re from Niiyama Girls’ High.”

Several impressed whistles came from the group of boys but Oikawa seemed to perk up immediately. “I knew I recognized you somehow Asuka-chan! You’re the Queens’ ace!” The hand on Kentarou’s back tensed up and Kentarou tried to think of something. But it was actually Oikawa who paved the way for them. “How did you both come to meet Kyouken-chan?”

When Tsutomu giggled and took a breath to answer, Kentarou’s blood went cold. This would not end well for him. “Well Ken-san used to observe our practice for a little bit, when he wasn’t really welcome here. We helped him with a few things he needed to work on.”

That was the farthest thing from the truth but it wasn’t something embarrassing so Kentarou could accept it.

“Ken-san is a grumpy little puppy.”

Now that, Kentarou could not accept.

He rounded on Tsutomu, growling. “Ts-Aya. Why the fuck would you say that?”

“Because it’s true Ken-san!” Tsutomu was pouting at him now. This kid would be the death of him.

Pain sprouted on the back of his head and he spun around, growling again. It was abruptly silenced by Yahaba’s thick glare. “That is no way to talk to a girl Kyoutani!” Tsutomu laughed again, clapping their hands this time.

“Yeah Ken-san! Treat me like a real lady!” For a brief moment Kentarou considered just yanking at the younger’s hair. How could one kid grate so much on his nerves, push every button Kentarou owned? But he knew he couldn’t do that… unfortunately.

“Ayachi, please don’t tease Kentarou-k-kun so much.” Kentarou could hear the stumble in Tobio’s voice as she struggled to remember that she was supposed to be older than Kentarou. “He was kind enough to invite us here, and it wouldn’t be nice to tease him so much as you normally would in private.”

Kentarou forgot how much of a little shit Tobio could be. That sentence was anything but innocent and when Kentarou looked at Tobio, the smirk on her face proved it. Matsukawa whistled, he and Hanamaki wearing matching smirks.

“Kyoutani you sly dog!”

“Asukachi! You know-- that’s not-- what-- agh!” Tsutomu and stomped their feet together in frustration. Their hands were drawn into fists beside their thighs and they was glaring at Tobio. Tobio merely returned it with a smug smirk.

“But Ayachi, you always _flirt_ with him.”

Before either of them could speak another word, Kentarou grabbed both their upper arms and spoke to his teammates. “Well that’s enough of that. You met them and know who they are. Time to leave us alone.” He was quick to pull them both away from his team, not stopping until he was sure the team was not following them and looked to be far enough away.

He released their arms and sighed, eyes closing, feeling like he dodged a bullet. His eyes shot open to Tsutomu at their snort and he narrowed his eyes at them. “What’s so funny.”

The first year spiker giggled and wheezed, holding their stomach, trying to stay upright. When they calmed down enough to speak, a stuttered mess of words fell from their lips. “R-really, Ke-Ken-san? Co-color and, and, and, Tobi--chi’s sis?”

Heat rushed to Kentarou’s face and he sputtered. “I was rushing alright! And I’d remember those all night!” Tsutomu fell into broken laughter and Kentarou could see Tobio barely keeping it in.

There was a clearing of a throat from behind them and all three immediately sobered up, Tsutomu straightening out so fast it looked like they could have gotten whiplash. They all looked behind them together, relaxing upon just seeing Iwaizumi standing there, looking thoroughly amused.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Kentarou groaned, hitting his forehead with a hand. Tsutomu broke into laughter once more, however it was quieter than before. Tobio was the one who answered, soft smile playing on her lips.

“No Iwaizumi-san. Tsuto-- I mean Ayachi was teasing Kentarou-kun about our names.” Iwaizumi snorted, nodding his head.

“That sounds right. Honestly Kyoutani--”

“I _know_ Iwaizumi-san,” Kentarou grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Laughter sprung on all of them and Kentarou’s scowl only deepened.

“But that wasn’t what I wanted to come over here for,” Iwaizumi said as soon as his laughter faded, despite the wide grin still covering his face. He waved a hand in a circle and brought it to his waist, bending over. “Kageyama-chan, if you’d be so kind to join me in a dance?” He straightened, offering Tobio his hand.

Tobio’s eyes became the size of dinner plates and she stuttered. “Um, uh, I-Iwaizumi-san, I don’t... I don’t dance…”

Iwaizumi grabbed her hand regardless and pulled her forwards. “It’s nothing fancy Kageyama, just mild swaying back and forth. It shouldn’t even be called dancing.”

“I-um--”

“Just _go_ Tobichi!” Tsutomu whisper shrieked, pushing Tobio. In her shoes, Tobio lost her balance and went stumbling into Iwaizumi, who turned red upon impact, catching Tobio carefully. Tobio herself went a dark red, yanking herself up and rounding on Tsutomu.

“Tsutomu!” The first year spiker gave her a wink and spun her around again, pushing her back to Iwaizumi.

“Go forwards Asukachi!” Iwaizumi and Tobio collided once more, although they were prepared for it this time around. The red in their faces did not cool off and slow music began to play from speakers, replacing the loud drum bass. Tsutomu made shooing motions with their hands, causing Tobio to roll her eyes and grab Iwaizumi’s hand, dragging him to the middle of the gym floor where several others were already dancing.

Kentarou watched as they took a standard school dance position, Tobio’s hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, his on her hips. Kentarou spoke to Tsutomu, without turning to them. “That was a dirty trick.”

“Well it worked didn’t it? Lookit how cute they look.” Hands began fiddling around on Kentarou’s person and he tried to fight them off, but he was unsuccessful as they rifled through his pockets. “I’m sending a picture to Asuka-neesan.”

  


Tobio stared at her feet, hoping she wouldn’t step on Iwaizumi’s toes. A deep chuckle flittered through her ears and she abruptly looked up, staring at her old senpai with wide eyes. He smiled at her, squeezing his hands that rested on her hips. “You don’t have to stare down Kageyama, just shift from right to left and let me lead you.” Tobio nodded, biting her tongue softly in concentration, trying to keep from looking down.

Iwaizumi chuckled again, taking one hand and tapping a finger to her chin. “Calm down Kageyama and just feel it.” Tobio squeaked at the sudden movement of her hand being grabbed and she was twirled once, before her hands were being returned to Iwaizumi’s shoulders and his hands were back on her hips.

“...Iwaizumi-san, do you dance?”

The ace cleared his throat, red spreading over his cheeks once more. “My mom may teach a few dance classes.” Tobio giggled, not even noticing her soft smile. “You have a nice smile, Kageyama.”

The smile dropped from her face immediately and she turned pink, looking away from her old senpai. Iwaizumi huffed, tickling his hands up her waist, causing her to turn back to him with a laugh.

“You’re much different than back in middle school, much softer.”

Tobio snorted, lips quirking up. “Well that’s what happens when you discover you’re actually a girl Iwaizumi-san.” The ace laughed, nodding his head.

“That’s true.” They swayed in a comfortable silence, Tobio’s mind drifting to the soft music that played. She almost missed when Iwaizumi spoke again, his voice a mere whisper. “I’m glad to see you much happier than back then.”

Something struck her heart and Tobio’s eyes burned, moisture welling in them. She blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry. Tobio didn’t even know why that touched her so much. Iwaizumi gave her a soft smile, one she had not seen in years. It was the smile he always gave the underclassmen, when he was proud of something they did.

“I am too,” her voice cracked softly, and she brought the back of her hand up to press at her eyes. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, amusement in his eyes and he offered her a tissue. She took it just as the music ended, pressing the soft cotton to her under eyes, grateful she wore waterproof makeup.

As she cleaned her face up, Iwaizumi led her back over to Kentarou and Tsutomu, who were glaring and smirking respectively.

Before Iwaizumi could leave, she lunged for his hand and squeezed it tightly. “Thank you Iwaizumi-san.”

He looked at her, the softest look in his eyes. “Anything you need Kageyama.” And he was back to sauntering towards his best friend and fellow third years.

Tsutomu cooed loudly. “Aww, how sweet.” Tobio blushed brightly scowling at them.

From across the gym, there was a loud smack and a hilarious insult being yelled. “I did not make her cry Shittykawa!”

“Iwa-chan!”

  
  


Tobio sighed softly, kicking her shoes off her feet and falling back on her bed. She was beaming despite being extremely tired, having danced a lot that night. Apparently, being asked by the volleyball club’s ace was enough of an invitation for everyone else to ask he to dance as well. She had many awkward conversations that night, including a very strange avoidance dance with Kindaichi.

But she had fun. Tsutomu had gotten her to join in something called a line dance, and however much Tobio may fail at dancing, she managed to do this dance. Because it was repeat moves. Because it was easy. Because there was almost one hundred other people doing it with her and no one could notice if she screwed up.

Her eyes closed and she hummed to herself. She was excited. Doing this only made her want to grow her hair out sooner, made her want to tell others who she was. No one had even guessed it was her and it thrilled her.

The bed sunk, causing Tobio to tilt towards the new weight. She opened her eyes, smiling at her elder sister.

“So… how was it?” Asuka bounced, clapping her hands. Tobio sat up and stretched her arms above her head. As soon as her arms dropped, Asuka’s hands were in her hair, threading through the dark strands and carefully pulling the clipped on hair pieces off.

Tobio moaned in delight, Asuka scratching her scalp as she removed the hair extensions. “It was fun neesan. I really think I could tell my team now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Tobio nodded, receiving a soft swat on the head. She whined but continued. “They’d be surprised, sure, but they’d understand. They’re good like that.”

Asuka squealed, wrapping her arms around Tobio. “That’s fantastic Tobi-chan!”

“Girls! Be quiet! Your father is sleeping!”

“Not anymore I’m not Tsubame.”

Tobio and Asuka fell into a fit of giggles as their parents began arguing loudly but playfully. They came up with outrageous excuses and it only caused the sisters to laugh harder. Several minutes later and they were yelling at their parents to shut up, that they were trying to sleep. To which their parents began shouting back and it just turned into a large shouting match, until loud banging came from downstairs where a neighbor was yelling.

“You you all be quiet! This is the third time this month!”

Laughter erupted from the Kageyama household in place of teasing shouts. Tobio could not be happier than this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I love me some IwaKage. I genuinely adore that ship but unfortunately this is as much as there will possibly be in this fic. But yeah, hope you enjoyed!


	10. Week Before Jozenji Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was ready, she would tell her team today. Until there's an unexpected visitor. And Tobio suddenly regrets all her choices. So she runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was laughing while writing this chapter because everyone was so excited to see the team's reaction and just have Tobio interact with her team and then I bring this. I've known that I wanted this to happen since the beginning and I kept with it. Anyways I know that something in here may cause be a trigger to some so I'll put a warning here and in the tags. 
> 
> WARNING: MENTION OF CONVERSION CAMP
> 
> Yeah, so hope y'all enjoy.

A bag was thrown through the air, slamming into Tobio’s chest as she caught it. She huffed, glaring at Asuka, who had thrown the bag. The elder Kageyama was smirking, wiggling her eyebrows. Tobio narrowed her eyes at Asuka, grabbing a shampoo bottle from the open bag and throwing it back to her sister. 

Asuka gasped, catching the bottle. She adopted the most offended look Tobio had ever seen, holding a hand to her chest and mouth wide open. “I can _ not _ believe you Tobi-chan.” Tobio scowled at her, closing the bag. “Wait-- this goes in there!” The shampoo bottle came flying right back to her and Tobio lifted the bag quickly, the bottle hitting it and falling to the floor. 

There was a crack and Tobio snorted. Looking down, Tobio saw the shampoo bottle’s lid broken, the cap no longer connected to the whole lid. Asuka whined loudly but Tobio laughed, picking up the bottle and cap, pressing the broken top onto the lid and putting it into the bag. 

“Tobi-chan! That’s going to come off in there and make a mess!” 

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Shrugging, Tobio walked out the door,swinging the bag in her hand. Asuka stumbled after her, her duffle bag nearly crushing her head as the elder bent over to pull on her shoes. 

Tobio skipped outside and when she was near enough, flung the bag she held into the side door of their family’s car. Asuka whined again and Tsubame scoffed from the doorway, carrying two suitcases. 

“Asuka move your heinie. We gotta hurry if you wanna get there on time,” Tsubame walked around her eldest daughter, moving to stuff her suitcases in the back of the car. Haruto came next, talking rapidly on his phone. He pressed a kiss to Tobio’s head, not pausing in his phone conversation, walking beside Asuka and grabbed her duffle bag, carrying it to the car and throwing it in the side door.

Asuka rolled her eyes, hopping back to Tobio and enveloping the younger in her arms. Tobio returned the embrace, nuzzling softly into her sister’s neck. “Good luck Tobio, I believe in you. I know you’re team will accept you no matter what.” 

Tobio nodded, gulping audibly. Asuka was referring to what Tobio had resolved herself to do. She would tell her team some time this week that she is transgender. She was still extremely nervous, but she wanted to tell them before the Spring High Tournament. She didn’t want to hide from them anymore. 

Tobio watched as her family all entered the car, Tsubame blowing obnoxious kisses at Tobio, her arms spreading wide. Tobio waved back, watching them pull out of the driveway and continue towards Asuka’s school. 

Her family all had different places to be that week-- Asuka was going to another training camp before the tournament, Tsubame had been called away to Osaka to help a few of her designers figure out what they were doing and her father had to fly off to America for business meetings, trying to create camaraderie with the American branches of the company he worked at. Tobio would be home alone the whole week. 

In hindsight she probably should have chosen a better week to tell her teammates. But it was unavoidable now, because Tobio had set her mind to doing it now and she  _ will  _ do it! Regardless of what happens!

  
  


Tobio hummed to herself as she stuffed her sports bag with her gym clothes and volleyball shoes. She had taken them home over break, figuring she could practice at home since they didn’t practice much as a team. She stood straight when she finished, pulling the bag’s strap over her shoulder. She walked from her room, wanting to go downstairs and make a quick breakfast. 

When she got to the kitchen she heaved her bag onto the countertop and began rifling through the refrigerator. She clicked her tongue, checking off items mentally, telling herself she needed to go grocery shopping or else face starvation while her family was gone. 

A loud knock on the door resounded throughout her quiet home and Tobio looked in its direction from her bent over position.Confusion sprouted, no one was supposed to be visiting; her parents would have told her. No one ever really knocks on the Kageyama’s door this early in the morning either

Tobio carefully tip toed into the hallway leading to the front door. She didn’t want whoever was outside to know she was here. She’s watched enough movies with Asuka to know how this could go and she was taking no chances. 

With the lightest steps she could take, Tobio approached the door, knocking continuing. She froze in place when she heard a familiar voice from the other side. “Tobio, I know you’re in there. Open this door right now.” 

Her tone frightened Tobio. It was her no-nonsense tone that Tobio always felt compelled to listen to. Despite what happened a few weeks back, Tobio still loved her grandmother and so… she opened the door. 

Kageyama Aki stepped into the threshold, looking around the house. 

“Baasan…” Tobio muttered, staring at the floor. Hope sprung into her chest, a preposterous idea forming in her head. What if her grandmother was here to apologize, say she thought about it? What if Aki regretted her outburst? 

Tobio could feel her grandmother’s beady eyes on her, sneering down at her. “I see you still go to school as a boy Tobio. That means you aren’t too far gone.” Tobio’s head snapped up and she gulped, seeing the fierce look on Aki’s face. “I’m taking you to school today. I’ll also be picking you up.” 

“W-why?” Tobio’s brow furrowed, lips pursing as she wondered the many reasons why her grandmother wanted to picker her up from school. 

“So you can get out of here as fast as possible of course!” Aki exclaimed, dropping her hands on Tobio’s shoulders and gripping them painfully. “I’m sending you to one of those conversion camps until your third year!” 

A glacial fear set in. No. She can’t do that. She didn’t have guardianship over Tobio. Aki had no say in what Tobio did. She couldn’t send her there! No one would stand for it! But Tobio was frozen. Her mouth would not move and her body was numb. She couldn’t feel her hands and the air felt way too cold. 

Clapping directly in front of her face caused her to jump back, barely holding back a squeak of fear. “Come now Tobio, chop chop!” Aki turned, starting to move out the door. It was then Tobio found her voice.

“...You can’t do that.” Her voice cracked at the start of her sentence but she continued on. “Dad said you have no say.” 

Aki laughed, throwing her head back. “Ha! Don’t make me laugh deary! That boy hasn’t known right from wrong since he married that whore he calls a wife. She’s probably the one who put this silly idea in your mind.” A finger flashed forwards and tapped Tobio’s nose, causing her to flinch backwards. “I’ll fix that right up, son.” 

“No!” Her grandmother went wide eyed, hand hanging in the air. “You  _ can’t do this! _ You aren’t in charge of me! I won’t go!” As she protested, Aki’s surprised expression fell into one of anger, fury so bright in her eyes that it  _ scared _ Tobio. 

Tobio yelped, a hand flying towards her face and connecting with a resounding slap. Aki spoke calmly, her voice full of fire and ice, “You cannot order me around boy. You are but a  _ child _ . You know nothing about anything and your head is filled with pretty ideas about being something  _ unrealistic _ .” A separate hand flew towards Tobio’s other cheek, another loud sound echoing in the quiet house. “You are  _ going _ to this camp and it will  _ fix you _ .” 

Despite the pain flaring in both her cheeks, her eyes filling to the brim with hot tears, Tobio fought. She fought like her life depended on it and in this case, it did. “ _I won’t!_ _I’m not going there! You can’t make me!_ ” 

Her tears overflowed as the back of Aki’s hand met Tobio’s cheek once more. This stung even more and something wet drizzled down her cheek, smelling strangely metallic. Whatever it was streamed down Tobio’s face quickly, throbbing with sharp pain. Aki glared at Tobio, looking every bit Kageyama blood. 

“That is  _ enough _ boy. My word as matriarch of the Kageyama family is  _ final _ . You do not get a say. What I say goes,” Aki raised her chin, looking directly down on Tobio, lips puckered in disgust. “Besides, you’ll match your name again. You were even named to be male. You don’t get to suddenly decide that you are not what you are.” 

Shivers wracked Tobio’s frame and she could do nothing. Her grandmother had hit her, all because Tobio is who she is. Blood dripped over her lips and Tobio licked it away, causing Aki to yank her ear. 

“You even act like a boy! Licking your own blood, despicable. I hope you take the day to think over your actions and complete disrespect to me boy. You are being sent off after school, do not be late.” As Aki ranted, she dragged Tobio out to her own car, opening the backseat door and shoving the setter inside. 

This… wasn’t possible. This couldn’t happen. Her chest hurt, stinging with pain. It wasn’t even anger, Tobio couldn’t even explain what it was. She felt numb. When she thought she was safe, that she would be fine,  _ this _ happens. And at the worst time possible. Her family was gone and Tobio is relatively hopeless at fighting her grandmother. 

Her throat closed up and she could barely swallow. It hurt. She felt like she was choking, chest rising and falling much too fast. No. Not to this. She hadn’t had an anxiety attack in weeks. This wasn’t fair. She can’t do this. 

Tobio tried to control her breathing as best she could, focussing more on what she could do to avoid this woman, to get away. She didn’t feel safe around her grandmother and that scared Tobio more than anything. 

The drive was in relative silence, only noise emanating from the vehicle and Tobio’s erratic breathing. Tobio pressed the sleeve of her school uniform to her cheek, trying to keep her mind off of what was happening. Her heart stung and her eyes blurred with unshed tears. She can’t go to school. If she went to school then she’d only be worse off, panicking at what would happen after. Swallowing painfully, Tobio steeled her nerves, resolving herself to something she could do. 

She could run. Stamina has never truly been a problem for her. She was fast. She could run away and not look back. This woman wouldn’t be able to find her. Wouldn’t be able to chase after her. Yes, running would be the safest. 

Her entire focus went to her no longer bleeding cheek, hoping she could trick herself into believing it was more important. The car rolled up near to the school’s entrance and stopped abruptly, jolting Tobio forwards. 

Aki turned around, scowling at the setter. “Get going boy. I better see you out here when school is finished. If I don’t there will be hell to pay.” 

Nodding, Tobio stumbled from the car, pulling her bag behind her. She stood rigid, her entire body tense and she took a few steps towards the school. Her senses went numb. It was like she could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing except the car behind her. 

So when the car drove off, Tobio dropped her bag, turned and sprinted the other way. 

  
  
  


Koushi hummed to himself as he changed, pulling the white shirt over his head. Most of his teammates were in the club room, obnoxiously loud as always, the only ones missing being Kageyama, Hinata, and Daichi. Hinata and Kageyama were most likely in the gym though, always racing to be the first ones there, Daichi having showed up early to unlock the door to let them inside. 

Sitting on a bench, Koushi began pulling on his volleyball shoes, tying them tightly. Tanaka was yelling with his shirt off again. In front of that poster… again. Nishinoya was in front of him and Koushi rolled his eyes, completely ignoring whatever they were ranting about and blessing a peaceful practice gone. 

Suddenly, the club room door slammed open, causing several people to jump (Asahi and Yamaguchi), followed by loud yelling. 

“Bakageyama! You ditched me!” Hinata stood in the doorway, practice clothes already on,  with an exasperated frown on his face. His head snapped back and forth, looking for his partner. “Kageyama?” 

Koushi looked at Hinata, confusion furrowing his brow. “Kageyama’s not with you Hinata? You two always come to school together, earlier than everyone else too.” Hinata threw his arms in the air, letting out incomprehensible words. 

“That’s what I’m saying! I waited almost twenty minutes for him to come walking down the sidewalk where we meet up but he never showed! He made me turn up late, the prick.” 

“I’m sure he just woke up earlier and decided to head to school earlier Hinata. Maybe his parents drove him today?” Koushi asked, standing and moving to the door.

“He’s probably in the gym waiting to call you a dumbass,” Tsukishima spoke up, smug smirk on his face. Hinata gave an offended shriek before throwing his bag inside the room and running towards the gym. Koushi sighed, fetching the bag and putting it beside Hinata’s locker. He heard cackling behind him but when he turned the perpetrators were already running out the door and to the gym. 

His shoulders sagged but he followed after them, wishing that they could have a relatively normal practice for once. But well, this is Karasuno, there’s nothing even remotely normal about them. 

It didn’t take long to get to the gym and he could hear grunts and balls bouncing. When he walked inside however, Daichi had Nishinoya and Tanaka helping him set up the nets, what was causing them to grunt. Hinata was bouncing a ball at his feet, glaring at the floor in front of him. 

A quick scan of the room told Koushi that Kageyama was not in the gym. 

The vice captain made quick work over to Daichi’s side, pulling on his arm softly. Daichi turned to look at him, an eyebrow quirked in question. Quietly, Koushi asked his friend, “Was Kageyama here when you opened the gym?” 

A shake of the head in response and Koushi frowned. This was unusual. Kageyama was never late to practice, the boy lived and breathed volleyball, it was like his life force. An eerie feeling crept up Koushi’s spine and he shivered, glancing around again. The rest of the team was wandering into the gym, Yamaguchi showing small surprise at the nets not already set up, pulling Tsukishima over to the storage room. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita all went wide-eyed at the others setting up, whispering to each other, obvious confusion in their body language. 

Kageyama and Hinata were always the first ones inside the gym. And because of this, they always had the net up first thing. It had been awhile since the team had to set up the net themselves. Koushi watched the doors for several more minutes but there was no Kageyama to appear. Shimizu entered, followed by Takeda then Ukai, but no first year setter. 

It left Koushi feeling uneasy. 

There must be a reason why Kageyama wasn’t here yet, they just didn’t know it yet. Takeda probably had a reason from a phone call from Kageyama’s mother. The first year would never willingly miss out on volleyball practice, especially with the Spring High being so near. 

So Koushi made himself concentrate on helping set up the court, brushing off his uneasiness. 

With everyone working together, setting up the nets took no time at all, only a small mishap of Nishinoya wanting to climb on Asahi’s shoulders to hook the top part of the net on, despite them having taller players, despite them having a  _ stool _ for that exact reason. 

“Alright, get stretched out before we start!” Daichi called, his voice echoing in the small gym. The captain met Koushi’s eye and Koushi began to head his way before Takeda distracted him. The teacher was looking around worriedly, fidgeting with the clipboard he held. Ukai was next to him, hands in front of his body in what looked like an attempt to calm the teacher down. 

Ukai sighed and turned, clearing his throat and gaining the entire team’s attention. “Does anyone know where Kageyama might be?” 

Koushi started forward, the eerie feeling returning with force, slamming into his spine and causing his whole body to feel cold. “You didn’t receive a call Takeda-sensei?” The teacher shook his head, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I did not, but maybe his homeroom teacher did? They’d be more likely to get a call than me, being his teacher and all…” He looked at Hinata, who was frowning way too similarly to Kageyama. “Hinata? Do you know anything?” 

The short middle blocker shook his head rapidly. “All I know is that he said he’d be here. We were gonna race to school again, we were at a tie when break started but we had to wait. He didn’t say anything about a last minute trip or something. I didn’t even get a message saying he wouldn’t meet me this morning,” his voice dropped to a mumble and he glared at the floor, seeming to fall into his thoughts.

That worried Koushi. Kageyama and Hinata had always had a strange form of contact, ranging from hate messages to practice messages. He knew this because he overheard the two first years speaking about it one time. 

Takeda sighed, shoulder drooping, “Well maybe he’ll be here this afternoon? We can ask him then.” Koushi nodded slightly, but he doubted Kageyama showing up this afternoon. Something wasn’t right, but Koushi had no idea why he felt that way. It just felt unnatural with this sudden disappearance, especially after break. 

Koushi meandered up beside Daichi, ready to begin stretching finally, but the coldness never left him, it gripped him like a vice and he shuddered, grabbing Daichi’s arm once more. The captain looked at him curiously, his own worried look resting on his face. 

“I have a bad feeling about this Daichi…” he trailed off but Daichi simply nodded. 

“Yeah, me too. It’s not normal.” 

The two stood in silence, before Daichi huffed and sat on the ground, leaning over to touch his feet. Koushi pressed on his back, not paying any attention whatsoever. 

“...talk to other captains.” Koushi shook his head, barely catching the last bit of what Daichi said. 

“Sorry, what?” 

Daichi huffed in exasperation, smiling over his shoulder to Koushi. The vice captain returned the smile, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I was saying,” Daichi emphasized, moving his body to stretch another part of himself, “that I could message the other captains, just ask if they know anything, seen Kageyama recently or something.” 

“...Maybe.” Koushi was hesitant. The captains the knew were kind of… _ out there _ . But they or even their players might know something. 

Everyone jumped at a loud booming, the gym doors sliding open quickly and forcefully. Yachi stood there, panting harshly, bending over in the doorway, trying to catch her breath. 

“Yacchan?” Hinata called, padding over to the door where the small blonde heaved. Yachi’s head shot up and she looked around the gym with wide eyes. She thrusted one of her arms forwards and a bag hung clasped in her hand. 

“I found Kageyama-kun’s bag!” 

Immediately people shot into action, moving to the girl. Takeda got there first, taking the bag and opening it, glancing inside. Koushi caught a quick look, recognizing the black shoes in the bag, clothes beneath them. Takeda bit his lip but dug his hand into the bag and pulled out a familiar notebook.

One that had been seen a lot before the training camp in Tokyo. 

One that belonged to a first year setter. 

One that had been in an abandoned bag by said setter. 

Koushi rounded at Yachi, who squeaked and shuffled back against the open gym door frame. “Yachi-chan, where was his bag at?” 

“I-in front o-of the sch-school,” she stuttered, eyes flitting everywhere but at Koushi. The vice captain made a distressed noise and spun, finding Daichi and starting to step towards him, but he was stopped by their coach. 

“Alright, alright, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Ukai held his hands up, drawing the attention to him. “I’m sure there is plenty of  reasons as to why Kageyama’s bag was in front of the school. Don’t get too antsy until we can find something more concrete.” The team nodded, some more reluctantly than others, but they all nodded. “Then let’s get back to practice.” 

And so they did, although anyone could tell it was not as focussed as it should have been, everyone playing off their game, minds obviously on the missing setter. They could all feel it now, the wrongness in the situation and how strange it really was. 

Koushi met Daichi’s gaze from across the net and they both nodded, forming a silent pact to ask around, regardless of what any of the other volleyball players might think. 

  
  
  


_ January 5, 2017 _

_ 8:15 A.M. _

_ Sawamura_Daichi has added CapitanKirk, PlantMan, kittylicious, and owlyouneed to the conversation.  _

 

**Sawamura_Daichi** : So I know you’re all probably busy and in class, but I needed to ask. 

**Sawamura_Daichi** : We had a strange and unheard of occurrence today and it’s got Suga extremely worried, most of us actually. But Kageyama never showed up to morning practice and we received no phone call from his parents. And Kageyama lives and breathes volleyball so for him to not turn up is weird and Suga has a bad feeling about the situation. 

**Sawamura_Daichi** : I know you might not know anything but we’re going to ask as many people as we can and decided to start with the captains we know because you can ask your teams if it’s no trouble? Please help if you can. 

 

_ 11:56 A.M.  _

 

 **kittylicious** : oh? is sawamura that enamored by his vice that he had to do everythin he says??? ohohoho

 **owlyouneed** : ohohoho?

**kittylicious** : ohohohoho?

**owlyouneed** : ohohohoho??

**kittylicious** : ohohohoho???

**owlyouneed** : ohohohohoho????

 

_ (cut for length) _

 

 **CapitanKirk** : I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU TWO BUT STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE

**kittlylicious** : oh? who’s this?

**owlyouneed** : SAWAMURA ARE YOU CHEATING ON US

**kittylicious** : FOR SHAME

**Sawamura_Daichi** : I should have known you would be no help. I’ll just tell Suga that you all are hopeless in this and we’ll ask elsewhere. 

**owlyouneed** : waIT 

**kittylicious** : plS

**Sawamura_Daichi** : ...what? 

**owlyouneed** : i dunno

**kittylicious** : i dont either

**kittylicious** : all i know is that yakkun went missing like two hours ago and never came back

**kittylicious** : his dad came and got his stuff and everything

**owlyouneed** : is yaKKUN OKAY

**kittylicious** : I DONT KNOW AND IM WORRIED

**owlyouneed** : HE’S NOT ANSWERING HIS PHONE

**owlyouneed** : SEND IN HELP

**owlyouneed** : SEND IN THE CALVARY

**owlyouneed** : YAKKUN NEEDS HELP

**CapitanKirk** : i dont know who this yakkun person is but why should i care about him? Or tobio chan for that matter? 

**CapitanKirk** : he prolly just wandering his house or some shit ┐(￣ー￣)┌

**CaptianKirk** : i dunno what antisocial children get up to these days

**PlantMan** : I believe I am in the wrong conversation?

**CapitanKirk** : ...i cannot beLIEVE YOU BROUGHT USHIWAKA HERE

**owlyouneed** : that’s ushIJIMA

**owlyouneed** : F I T E M E USHJIMA

**PlantMan** : Fighting is nothing but meaningless violence that can cause harm to those around you. It is not the proper way to deal with your issues. 

**owlyouneed** : …

**kittylicious** : you got burned bro

**owlyouneed** : ...yur sposed to defend me bro

**kittylicious** : you cant defend someone from a burn

**kittylicious** : the feel of it is unavoidable

**Sawamura_Daichi** : None of you are any help. 

**CapitanKirk** : like i said b4, idc wat tobiochans doing

**Sawamura_Daichi** : ...You are literally a child. 

**kittylicious** : well before this gets FEISTY

**kittylicious** : i havent seen im but ill keep an eye out

**owlyouneed** : same

**PlantMan** : I do not know of who you speak but I will ask my team. 

**Sawamura_Daichi** : Thank you very much.

**CapitanKirk** : now lisTEN HERE SAWAMURA

**CapitanKirk** : ILL HAVE YU KNO THT I AM THE BE ST DAMN SENPAI

**Sawamura_Daichi:** Then why don’t you show that? Instead of acting as if you are in grade school? 

**kittylicious** : OOH BURN

**CapitanKirk** : I

**CapitanKirk** : SHUT YU R FACE

  
  
  


_ January 5, 2017 _

_ 5:18 P.M.  _

_ SweetassSuga has added Monini, Simsimi, CapitanKirk, catma, and Aceacebaby to the conversation. _

 

**SweetassSuga** : dunno if yur captains said anything but im still really worried

**SweetassSuga** : does anyone knw where kageyama could be?? he hasnt been in school all day and no teacher receved a call until the middle of practice saying he was fine but i just feel so uneasy bout it

**CapitanKirk** : u 2 refreshinkun???? why do u even care??? 

**SweetassSuga** : he’s our teammate????????

**Simsimi** : But if a parent called saying he is fine then shouldn’t it be fine?

**SweetassSuga** : thas wat daichi said but i cant shake this feeling

**SweetassSuga** : and hes not answering his phone

**SweetassSuga** : no calls

**SweetassSuga** : no txts

**SweetassSuga** : not even group chat

**SweetassSuga** : he always answers that cuz we talk volleyball

**Monini** : This is your setter right Suga-san? 

**SweetassSuga** : ye

**Monini** : I haven’t seen him at all. I’m sorry I can’t be of more help.

**SweetassSuga** : thnx moniwa an dont worry yur more helpful than oikawa

**CapitanKirk** : i just dont see why i need to worry about YOUR junior ┐(￣ー￣)┌

**SweetassSuga** : iwaizumikun is right, you are shitty

**CapitanKirk** : YOU TALK TO IWACHAN

**SweetassSuga** : yeh since after the first practice match

**SweetassSuga** : he complains about you alot

**CapitanKirk** : IWACHAN◝(๑⁺᷄д⁺᷅๑)◞՞

**catma** : why are you askin me

**catma** : ive never talked to him

**SweetassSuga** : im asking the setters that i know

**SweetassSuga** : kageyama asks setters alot of things so i thought he could have wandered to yall??

**AceaceBaby** : Kageyama’s missing? Be right back.

**SweetassSuga** : um… akaashi?? 

**SweetassSuga** : whats he doin

**catma** : he might try to call yaku tbh

**SweetassSuga** : ?

**catma** : kuro said he told your captain about yaku

**SweetassSuga** : i dint hear nothin tho

**CapitanKirk** : is yaku the yakkun person they were screamin bout? 

**CapitanKirk** : about how he left in the middle of class? 

**catma** : yus

**SweetassSuga** : yakukun left during class?

**catma** : yeh apparently one second he was listening to the teach when he checks his phone and he suddenly shot out of his chair and was running out the door

**catma** : havent seen him all day but nekomata knew what was happening

**catma** : tho he didnt tell us shit

**SweetassSuga** : is he alright???

**catma** : dunno

**catma** : havent seen him all day

**AceaceBaby** : He is not answering his phone neither.

**AceaceBaby** : I’m calling Mamoru-san. 

**SweetassSuga** : whos mamorusan?

**catma** : yakus dad

**Simsimi** : I’m extremely confused atm…

**Simsimi** : Who is Yaku and why does he relate to Karasuno’s missing setter?

**catma** : i think he and yaku got close or smthin

**catma** : thats what akaashi said one time

**SweetassSuga** : i hope they both okay

**SweetassSuga** : i hate feelin like this

**MilkBae** : ...hi…

**SweetassSuga** : KAGEYAMA

**SweetassSuga** : WERE HVE YOU BE EN

**MilkBae** : sorry, this is yaku kags is here tho

**SweetassSuga** : oh

**SweetassSuga** : WHY THO

**MilkBae** : ...personal reasons

**MilkBae** : we had mama kags call tho

**MilkBae** : why are you so worried

**SweetassSuga** : i just

**SweetassSuga** : had a bad feeling

**CapitanKirk** : TOBIOCHAN WHAT THE HELL

**CapitanKirk** : YOU HAD PPL BLOWING UP MY PHONE ALL DAY

**MilkBae** : i dont know who tf you are but dont use tobio rn pls

**MilkBae** : use tobi or kageyama but not that name

**SweetassSuga** : yakukun what happened? 

**MilkBae** : tobi said its alright to tell you but we need to call

**Simsimi:** I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know me

**MilkBae** : kags said it kay for everyone in here to know as long as youre all able to call

**SweetassSuga** : im good for it

**SweetassSuga** : anyone else can just answer it

 

_ SweetassSuga is now calling… _

 

“Kageyama!” Suga exclaimed immediately upon seeing his screen come on. Yaku and Kageyama were laying on a bed, Kageyama’s face barely peeking over Yaku’s shoulder, half of Yaku’s face cut off. 

A soft mumbling came through the speakers and Yaku visibly snorted, head turning to look at Kageyama. Suga’s screen glitched out as another screen showed up on his computer, Oikawa’s unimpressed face showing up. 

“There better be a good explanation for this.” 

No one replied and four more screens popped up. Akaashi was the first of them to speak up. “Kageyama are you alright? Mamoru-san told me a little bit about why you are in Tokyo but he does not know the full story.” 

Kageyama’s head lifted up and it was obvious he’d been crying. His eyes were red and around them were puffy and when he spoke his voice sounded raspy and unused. “I’m okay now Akaashi-san.” 

“Kageyama,” Suga spoke softly, voice barely above a whisper. “What’s going on? Are you sure you’re okay? We’re all really worried.” 

“Some more than others,” Oikawa muttered, leaning on his hand. Yaku glared at him. 

“Who are you? If you don’t care then why are you here? Why did you answer?” he growled. Oikawa flinched away from the computer screen, pouting at his computer. 

“That’s Oikawa-san, Morisuke-san,” came Kageyama’s mumble. His face was buried behind Yaku once more.

Semi raised his hand, clearing his throat. “Not that this isn’t fun, but are we going to know why you went missing?” 

Yaku sighed, looking over his shoulder at Kageyama. “Are you sure about this Tobi?” Apparently Kageyama nodded because Yaku turned back to the phone screen and took a breath. “Alright so Tobi isn’t in the most stable of emotions at the moment so I’m going to explain what happened.” 

Nods went all around and several of them got comfortable in their seats. Yaku huffed releasing a heavy breath before he began. “So a couple months ago, around the end of Interhigh, I got a call from my cousin, who is on Kageyama’s sister’s volleyball team, Niiyama Girls’ High. This call was wondering if I could come to Miyagi for the weekend and talk to her friend’s brother. So I did.

“Turned out it was someone I knew, it was Kageyama. And well,” he took another deep breath, rubbing his forehead. “You all don’t know this about me but I’m transgender. I have been since elementary school. And when I was called to talk to Kageyama, I expected it to be something relating to that. And it was. 

“Kageyama is transgender as well. Except a transgender female instead of male. Kageyama identifies as a she and not a he. A therapist has been helping her become more comfortable and only a few people truly know that she is transgender and that now includes you guys. I ask that you only use female pronouns around people that know the truth but male pronouns around anyone else.” 

“Okay…” Suga trailed off, looking at Yaku and Kageyama. “You could have told us Kageyama.” Kageyama’s eyes peeked over Yaku but she said nothing. 

Moniwa nodded along, face way too close to his camera. “From what I noticed, Karasuno seems like a very close team. You all are very connected.” 

“That’s nice too, but why did Kageyama have her team all flipped out?” 

Kageyama whined quietly, burying her face back into Yaku’s neck. Sighing again, Yaku continued, “That happened when her grandmother decided to visit.” 

“She’s not my grandma anymore.” 

Hearts stopped hearing the muttered words. There wasn’t much that would make someone brutally remove family from their life. And for Kageyama to say that with no hesitation whatsoever was heartbreaking. 

“Alright,” Yaku’s voice was soft, extremely quiet and almost inaudible. “Kageyama Aki ended up visiting Tobio a few weeks prior, at the beginning of winter break. She had blatantly refused to accept Tobi as she is and was removed from Tobi’s home by her father. Today, Aki visited again, except she was talking about taking Tobi… taking her to a--”

His voice cut off and he huffed angrily, turning his head and staring off screen. His jaw was clenching and unclenching, jaw obviously tight. He pursed his lips, biting them. He looked to be trying to control his anger, taking deep breaths.

Kageyama’s head peeked up and everyone could see a white bandage over her cheek. “It’s okay now Morisuke-san.” 

“No it’s not Tobi!” Yaku sat up straight, dropping the phone on the bed, showing off red bed sheets. “For her to even think that’s okay-- that’s fucked up! Those damn camps literally kill kids! For someone that supposedly cares about you to even mention a goddamn conversion camp is repulsive. That’s the shittiest thing anyone could ever do!” 

“A conversion camp?” Anger, pure anger was spoken through the speakers. The voice was so different that even when everyone looked at the different screens, no one could tell who said those words. Each had varying degrees of anger on their faces, ranging from downright pissed (Oikawa) to extremely worried and terrified (Moniwa). “What the actual fuck,” Oikawa stated. “That is not okay.” 

He was sitting straight up, entire body rigid, his own jaw clenching and unclenching. Semi was glaring as well, arms crossed over his chest, snarl crawling over his features. Akaashi was disturbingly silent, having jumped from his chair and moved out of frame. Kenma was blinking owlishly, frown plastered to his face as he glared somewhere off screen. Suga had his eyes narrowed, lips pursed in anger, his fists barely in frame tightly gripped together. Moniwa was way too close to the camera again, his hands pressed against the bottom of his chin. 

“Kageyama-kun you can’t ever excuse someone that says something like that,” Moniwa spoke quickly, his voice slightly breathless. “If that woman was going to send you there regardless of what you want then she  _ does not _ deserve to be involved in your life. You are right to cut her out.” 

They could see Kageyama’s face still and watched as her bottom lip trembled. Tears gathered in her eyes and she immediately dropped her head into Yaku’s back, who snorted at her. Suga nodded rapidly. “That’s right Kageyama! People like that are no good for you!” There was a loud sniff and then Kageyama’s voice came muffled and full of emotion. 

“...Thanks Sugawara-san.” 

“Do I need to go over there Kageyama?” Akaashi spoke softly, having returned to his screen and was now leaning over his desk. Yaku shook his head in response, answering for the first year burying herself in his bed. 

“She’s fine now Akaashi, just a little emotional.” He paused, turning to look at Kageyama, who was whispering incoherently through the speakers. Yaku laughed, reaching a hand back and ruffling the younger’s hair. “We called Mama Kags and she excused Tobi from school; they unfortunately couldn’t return any sooner than the end of the week but she’s being excused from school.” 

“Takeda-sensei didn’t tell us that,” Suga spoke up. “I’ll tell them tomorrow that Kageyama really is fine, that I got into contact with her, and we can expect her back next week. I’ll run simple damage control.” 

“Thanks… again.” 

“Well if that’s all I’ll be going,” Oikawa stated, not waiting for answers before his screen was gone. Semi rolled his eyes, scoffing at the captain. 

“Childish brat, but I have to go as well, I’ll let Ushijima know that we’ve found Kageyama and that she is fine.” 

Kageyama perked up staring at Semi with wide eyes. “You go to Shiratorizawa? Can you tell Tsutomu to call me later please?”

“You know Goshiki?” 

“...a friend.” Semi nodded, saying he’d pass along the message. Then his screen was gone and Moniwa was speaking next. 

“Oh this was so happy. It was nice to  _ officially _ meet you Kageyama-chan.” Kageyama nodded back, returning to laying on the bed. She yawned loudly from behind Yaku, who snorted again. 

“I guess that’s time to say goodbye before she falls asleep.” He started waving, showing a small shot of Kageyama who was mid-yawn before his screen went blank. 

After the main focus was gone, the remaining setters said their own goodbyes, closing their own computer screens, transforming the video call back into the chat log from earlier. It remained undisturbed for three more hours, a message appearing from Kageyama when the others were sleeping peacefully. 

 

_ January 5, 2017 _

_ 9:56 P.M. _

 

**MilkBae** : lookit tobi

**MilkBae** :  _ Attached Image _

**MilkBae** : she fell right asleep after dinner

**MilkBae** : way too adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of making this into two chapters but when I got to the part where I normally stop I realized that most of the chapter was a chatfic and I only had one more scene to write so I decided to give it to y'all, considering I caused a shit strom this chapter. But I do have good news! Next chapter she DOES interact with Karasuno... maybe not in the way you may be hoping, but she does interact with them. 
> 
> I sound like I'm bullshitting you.


	11. Day Before Jozenji Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has returned to her team and she is set. Her weekend went great and her family helped her get back to a more emotionally stable place. Except thing never go Tobio's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty short... I guess that's what I get for giving a longer chapter previously... but I felt like I had to keep this separate than the next part so I made it longer than planned and gave some nice scenes. Tobio deserved it after I had been mean to her.

_ “Are you sure you wanna go to school Tobichi?”  _

“Yeah Tsutomu, I’m sure,” Tobio muttered, shuffling the contents of her sports bag around as she held her phone against her ear with her shoulder. “I can’t avoid school and that lady can’t come back, mom and dad made sure to enforce that.” 

A sigh came through her speaker and Tsutomu was mumbling back. “ _ Alrighty then, have a good day and I’ll see you later tonight, Ken-san said he’d be coming over too.”  _

“I know Tsutomuchi,” Tobio giggled, zipping her bag up. They said their goodbyes and Tobio tossed her phone onto her bed when she hung up. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and pranced from her room.

She had spent all of last week in Tokyo with Morisuke and his father. When she had run, leaving her bag behind at the school gates, she had turned immediately to the train station, having been carrying the special card her mother gave her for this exact reason. So she took a train to Tokyo, trying her hardest to not cry in that time period, actually spacing out, nothing on her mind. She seemed to get there in a matter of minutes. 

She was surprised by her ability to hold back her emotions, Morisuke having told her that she kind of disassociated with them until she could find a safe space. She had texted the third year when she got to Nekoma’s front gates. Morisuke was outside in no time at all and that was when Tobio broke down.

Morisuke immediately called his dad, who came and picked them up, driving to the Yaku residence. He didn’t ask questions, merely listened as Tobio babbled to Morisuke about what happened, words entirely incoherent when combined with her crying. 

Safe to say Tobio had laid in bed and cried with Morisuke the rest of the day, only really getting up to eat dinner after the conversation with the setters. She wanted to forget what Aki had been saying, wanted to forget she ever even cared about the old woman. 

Tobio hated feeling like that. 

So with her parents permission, she had stayed with Morisuke and had slowly gotten better. She had actually ended up practicing volleyball with the Nekoma team. Most of them had actually guessed at her being transgender, and she ended up telling the whole team she was.

And they were used to it, having Morisuke on their team as well. They put up no fight in calling her by her chosen pronouns, not even Haiba had made a fuss, resulting in Kuroo teasing him about not knowing Morisuke was transgender. 

Imagine their surprise when Haiba had said bluntly, “You mean Yaku-san told you? I thought it was common knowledge.” They had had many laughs that day and Tobio felt better than ever. 

It made her want to tell her team even more. 

She had been picked up by her mother during the weekend and Asuka had even come home at that time. They spent all weekend building Tobio up, pressing courage into her, preparing her for confiding in her team. They had even made her name feel right again, whatever Aki said being washed from her mind. 

She was ready. She would tell them today, or tomorrow. Whenever she got the chance. 

  
  
  


Shouts of excitement were all around her and it made her scowl. She wasn’t over there. She was here, with a  _ certain middle blocker _ that would not just trust her on what she was saying and how it could make him play better and he was  _ so frustrating and Tobio wished she didn’t have to deal with him. _

But he was a part of them team. She could suffer through this. 

Hopefully. 

“You’re still not jumping as high as you can.” 

“Well I apologize that I’m not one of your knights that can do everything you wish, your majesty.” 

Tobio growled at Tsukishima, who gave her an ass eating smirk. She grit her teeth and turned from the taller, walking over to the volleyball basket and lifting another ball from its depths. “Coach said we need to work better together and for me to--”

“Y’see? He said work together, not for you to order me about king.” 

“Tsukishima,” Tobio grinded out. She couldn’t do this. Asking her to get along with Tsukishima was like asking oil and water to mix. It just wasn’t possible. Not with his selfish bastard personality. 

“Yes king?” 

Tobio abruptly threw the ball to the ground, hands falling into fists by her sides. “Would you quit it with the king shit already!” Tsukishima’s smirk seemed to grow, his smarmy look becoming even more persistent and it pissed Tobio off. He is such a dickhead. 

“Again with trying to order me around? I’m sorry I won’t bow at your feet like the other commoners, king.” 

“Cut it out!” Her voice rose in volume suddenly and around the two silence filtered. The team were hushed, staring at the two first years. 

“Come now Kageyama, Tsukishima, there’s no need to fight,” Suga’s voice came through. It was soft and understanding, obviously trying to appease the anger and hatred between Tobio and Tsukishima. 

Tobio clicked her tongue and turned away from the tall blond, going to pick up the ball she had thrown earlier. She huffed and mumbled angrily to herself. Why did she have to work one-on-one with Tsukishima? If it was anyone else Tobio could get along with them just fine. But Tsukishima was a whole other ballpark! She would have to mentally prepare for four days before she would dare be alone with the blond. 

She couldn’t  _ stand _ him. He was such a smarmy little douchebag that thought he knew everything and picked fun at her for no good reason! 

Still… she couldn’t say she hated him. Hell, she couldn’t say she hated anyone. Hate was something she had always been taught was reserved for the worst of people, like murderers and rapists. She shouldn’t hate everyday people, she didn’t understand their reasonings nor their situations. 

But that didn't mean she couldn’t dislike Tsukishima. 

She bent over, picking up the volleyball and turning to Suga, walking swiftly to him. She spoke quietly to him, asking politely, “Can I practice my serves Suga-san?” Suga looked at her with a questioning look and Tobio sighed. “I don’t think I can keep practicing with him, not right now.” 

Understanding fluttered over Suga’s face and he nodded. “Yeah, I’ll speak with Ukai-san and get you off.” He patted her shoulder softly, smiling kindly. “Don’t let him get to you Kageyama, he only wants to rile you up.” 

Tobio snorted, shaking her head. “I know but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Suga chuckled, turning and walking to wear Ukai and Takeda stood, overseeing what was happening. Tobio sighed, spinning on her heel and walking forwards two steps before the bane of her existence stopped her. 

“Oh? Is the king too good to practice with a commoner anymore?” Tobio ignored him, grinding her teeth together. She moved to leave once more but Tsukishima kept talking. “Now he’s ignoring me? The king is too good to even look at me any longer.” 

Something inside Tobio snapped. She swung around, stomped right up to Tsukishima, grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him downwards, getting directly into his face. Her voice was stone cold, a steely calm in her rage. “What is it with you and calling me king.” 

She wanted answers. She wanted to know why the blond insisted on tormenting her about her past regardless of what Tobio says. She wants to know why Tsukishima blatantly made fun of her insecurity involving that name, why he ignored her wish for it to be left alone. 

The only thing she got was a smug sneer and pure rage. 

Her fist tightened and she pushed back on Tsukishima before dragging him forwards, causing his head to slightly whip back in response. She growled at him, voice rising as each word passed her lips. “Why the hell are you such a smarmy bastard! What the hell did I  _ ever _ do to you! All it ever is is ‘king, king, king, king,’ with you! I’ve told you countless times to cut it out but you never  _ listen _ ! 

“I don’t like being called king! I’m not a king anymore! I’ve never been a king! I’ve never been your imagery of a boy and I’ll never be one! I’m not a king, I’m not a boy, that title  _ doesn’t belong with me! _ ” She was screaming by the end of, voice thrumming on hysterical. Her breathing was harsh, standing there, glaring at Tsukishima. 

“...Not a boy?” 

All at once, everything she said collapsed over her head and her breath left her. She couldn’t breath. No. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. They can’t find out like that. She wanted to control how it went down, not blurt it to the entire team in anger. What the hell was wrong with her? Why? Why did she let this dick get to her? 

Her eyes flickered all around and her hand fell from Tsukishima’s shirt. Breathing became harder and black wedged around her vision. She couldn’t stop it this time. She was going into a full blown panic and she couldn’t even begin to diminish it. Her chest hurt, throat clogging up. She was so fucked. 

But then a voice wandered into her head, permeating through the wall her defenses were building. A hand brushed against her shoulder and she glanced at it, blinking fervently to focus. She could do this. She can control this. She is stronger than this. 

Tsukishima’s voice was a soft mutter, extremely different from his normal tone. The hand on Tobio’s shoulder tightened and then his words came through Tobio firmly. “You don’t have to keep that a secret. Next time, just tell us, Queen.” And he walked past her, leaving Tobio standing there in shock, confusion painting her features.

What Tsukishima had said struck a cord in her and she spun, looking at his back with wide eyes. “You--” She couldn’t even finish what she wanted to say, her voice catching in her throat. Along with that, Nishinoya and Tanaka both jumped towards her, wrapping her into brutal hugs and screaming her name. 

She was crushed between them, both of their faces pressed against her shoulders, rubbing their faces over her. Her eyes stung and she met Suga’s eyes. He was laughing softly, speaking with Sawamura and Azumane, both looking partially confused. 

Another body came flying at her and she probably would have fallen if not for the two second years hanging onto her. This one came with a loud shout of “Kageyama!” and her something lodged in her throat. Her eyes stung but she sniffed, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears. 

To the right there was a click of a tongue and suddenly Tobio’s arm was pulled from the mess, a light tugging on it. “Let go of her you three.” At the scolding tone, immediately Tanaka and Nishinoya released Tobio with loud gasps. Hinata did as well, falling back and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Kiyoko-san!” they exclaimed, eyes widening as they stared. Tobio was pulled to the manager’s side and was astonished to see her proceed to  _ scold  _ the hyperactive second years. 

“Any other girl would be extremely uncomfortable with you all hanging off her. Now Kageyama might not mind but you didn’t even ask about it.” She gave them a side glare, turning to Tobio, who stood stock still, absolutely shocked. Shimizu glanced over her shoulder, gave a quick smirk and teased, “No wonder you’ll never get girlfriends.” 

Despite the slightly cruel words, Tanaka and Nishinoya both swooned, falling against each other. Lips quirking upwards, Tobio turned to Shimizu, who was smiling at her softly. The elder girl placed her hands on Tobio’s shoulders and winked at her. “Just ignore them and they’ll more than likely leave you alone.” A bark of laughter erupted from Tobio and she covered her mouth quickly. 

She started when a soft hand fell against her wrist and she flinched away, spinning to see Yachi. The blonde promptly blushed and began stuttering. “Kageyama-ku-- um-- chan, um, ah--” Shimizu giggled and flicked Yachi’s nose. 

“She’s the same as always Hitoka-chan. There’s no need to make a fuss.” Yachi pouted at Shimizu.

“I know that!” The two began to quietly bicker, causing a smile to spread over Tobio’s face. A hand fell against her shoulder and she glanced behind her to see the less  _ excitable _ second years. 

Ennoshita was the one to have put his hand on her shoulder and he spoke up first, tired eyes full of amusement. “That probably wasn’t how you wanted that to go, but it was very brave.” Kinoshita and Narita both nodded, agreeing with the captain-in-line. They gave her thumbs up and large grins.

It made Tobio snort but before she could say anything, her name was being called. “Kageyama!” Suga waved to her and she walked to his side. He placed an arm over her shoulders and grinned, speaking to Sawamura and Azumane. “Of course I knew before everyone else. I’m her favorite after all.” 

Sawamura scoffed, shaking his head. “You probably pried it out of her, knowing you!” Azumane nodded along, causing Suga’s eyes to narrow and his lips to purse. 

“I did no such thing!” 

“Now why don’t I  _ believe you _ ?”

“Daichi!” 

Both third years began laughing at Suga’s whine, which he then proceeded to hit his two friends. Tobio snorted, stepping back from them a bit. She watched them for mere seconds before her attention was drawn to Ukai and Takeda.

They were speaking to each other quietly, looking a little bit frustrated. Tobio gave them a curious look and took a step near them but Takeda looked up at and gave her a smile. They seemed to speak without actually saying anything and Takeda waved his hand at her, silently telling her to not come over. 

Before she could even protest, a flash of orange invaded her periphery. Hinata came to stand in front of her, a large smile on his face. “Is that why you’ve been acting so weird Yamayama-chan?”  

Tobio scowled at him, the stupid nickname he came up with grating to her ears. She grabbed the top of his head and pushed down on it, Hinata letting out a shrill shriek as she did so. He began blubbering her name and then he once again launched himself at Tobio, his face pressed to her stomach and his arms around her waist. 

She blushed, not sure what to do with her arms. Hinata spoke quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the gymnasium’s occupants. “You could have told me y’know? I wouldn’t have said nothing.” 

Features softening, Tobio brought her arms up and awkwardly wrapped them around Hinata’s shoulders. She sighed, “I just… it’s a recent thing...and I didn’t...I wasn’t--”

Hinata snorted, pulling away from her. He smiled, eyes closing, emitting a bright sunlike aura. “Yeah, yeah, Yamayama-chan.” 

Tobio narrowed her eyes at him, pushing him away from her. Hinata whined at her and she scoffed back at him. They began to slap each other lightly, play fighting.

She heard the gym doors squeak, despite her distraction known as Hinata, and when she glanced up, she saw the back of a tall boy. Yamaguchi caught her gaze and he smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his neck and mouthing something incomprehensible to Tobio. He turned and followed after Tsukishima, letting the gym doors close softly behind them. 

She didn’t understand what Yamaguchi was trying to say, but she felt as if what Tsukishima had said earlier, was his form of apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was writing this I realized that my dumb time line is off but oh well. Its the same premise and order so yeah. But anyways, we have like two more chapters depending on if I'm actually going to go through with an epilogue... Probably won't do an epilogue, but I may change my mind. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.


	12. All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the training camp we go! Tobio sets off and arrives with minimal struggle. She gets to see Komori-san again and have fun with the only other person she truly knows is like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry this is a day late. I ended up getting extremely busy and this chapter just did not want to be written. On top of that, I had two family members go into the hospital (one for a surgery another for pneumonia) and I could not focus all day. But it's here now, no matter how unhappy I am with this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Kageyama!” 

Tobio turned, curious at who called her name until she saw a familiar brunette. A grin spread over her face and she waved back, exclaiming in return, “Komori-san!” She walked forwards, meeting Komori halfway between them, the second year wrapping her in a hug. 

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in ages!” 

Tobio nodded, pulling away and curling into herself slightly. “Yeah, it’s been a few months.” Komori hummed, glancing behind herself. 

“Well I just saw you over here and thought I’d say hi,” Komori smiled, placing a hand on Tobio’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to you later though, it’s nice to see you here.” The libero turned on her heel, but Tobio caught her arm quickly.

She fidgeted as the elder turned back to face her, but did her best to steel her nerves. “Where are you going Komori-san? Isn’t this the way?” 

“Yeah it is,” Komori snorted. She pointed over her shoulder and continued, “But mainly for the first-timers. Most of us second years have been here before so we’re headed to where the dorm rooms are.” She reached forwards and tweaked Tobio’s nose, causing her to scrunch her face up and slap the hand away. “When you have the introductory spiel, they’ll take you to the dorms to set your stuff away and then we’ll have a brief training session.” 

Tobio nodded, biting her lip. “Is there--”

“Don’t worry about that Kageyama,” Komori spoke softly, her voice dropping low into a whisper. “Coach Hitaki has a non binary kid and he’s very accommodating to those of us that identify different from our gender. If you want a separate lodging or even bathtime all you have to do is tell him and he’ll work with it. Despite how he may act, he’s very kind.” 

Tobio nodded, swallowing hard. Komori ruffled the younger’s hair, winking at her. They said their goodbyes and Tobio returned to walking towards the large building before her. That was slightly comforting. She was partially afraid of being surrounded by guys older than her, even if they don’t know she is transgender. 

But, there shouldn’t really be any problems if Komori said so. 

The start of the camp went by quickly and Tobio was having a blast. She was playing with people older than her and more experienced. People that would actually tell her if she was doing something wrong, or would help her if she asked. The coaches were highly experienced and called things out that Tobio barely even noticed. 

It was much more professional feeling than practice with Karasuno. And it kind of made Tobio miss her team. 

She wasn’t close with the players here, wasn’t accustomed to their play styles, nor their certain quirks when they played. It was as disheartening as it was exciting. 

She would get tons of experience from being here and she could use that to help her own team. She’d also get used to other’s play styles, be able to change her own style to try and compliment their own. 

There was an abundance of differentiation at this camp and Tobio was very well going to learn something from being here. 

  
  
  


She hadn’t necessarily meant to tell Sakusa what she did, but, it was unavoidable at that point. She did not expect the number one ace to be so… pushy? He was very adamant about finding out why Shiratorizawa-- no, Ushijima lost. He seemed to forget all sense of manners when it related to his interests. 

Luckily Komori had been right there, the elder rolling her eyes and dragging Sakusa away, telling Tobio that they could go to the baths together later that night, when everyone else was already finished. 

Tobio was actually kind of excited for it. She hasn’t ever been able to have a bath with someone else who knew about her, and she was too uncomfortable to even stay in the same locker room as her team anymore.

They accepted her, but Tobio didn’t want anyone staring at her when she changed, even if they most likely wouldn’t. That didn’t mean Tobio’s anxiety wouldn’t get the best of her about it. So she just avoided it all together, changing in the bathroom stalls instead. 

But now she’d get to do something new, with someone that she was well-acquainted with and didn’t have to fret over them seeing her. She shivered in anticipation. 

Across from her, the broccoli head was chattering quietly. Tobio hadn’t been listening to him, and she kind of felt bad she didn’t remember his name. But it wasn’t like they had ever really been properly introduced. She’s pretty sure he only knew her name because she and Hinata had been the two late ones at the training camp a few months back. 

“--do after this Kageyama-san?” 

Tobio looked up, humming in question. The broccoli head was looking at her in question, causing Tobio’s face to scrunch up.

...She had no idea what he asked her. 

So, taking a wild guess, she replied, mouth full of food, “...bath?” 

He nodded, “That sounds like a good idea, mind if I go with you?”

Tobio nearly choked on her food. Maybe she shouldn’t have said something so obvious after a day of sweating. Holding food in her cheeks, she coughed, taking a drink of water. Broccoli head looked at her worriedly, eyes wide as he hovered his hands towards her, obviously fretting. 

As soon as she could, Tobio swallowed, patting her chest softly. She looked at the guy across from her and shook her head slowly. “I’d, um, rather go alone…” 

The middle blocker seemed to deflate. “Ah, right…” he trailed off, looking away from her. “We don’t really know each other.” Tobio nodded, gulping silently and returning to her food. 

The atmosphere between them was awkward now. It was silent and tense and the broccoli head was looking anywhere but at Tobio. Honestly it made Tobio feel a little guilty. This guy was just trying to stick with a familiar face, instead of all the second years that were around. 

And Tobio blatantly refused to be around him. 

Shaking her head, Tobio dispelled the thought. He was right though, they didn’t know each other, just in passing really. And Tobio is not the most social person, she doesn’t really get the interactions everyone insists on having. Except she does know that having friends who understand you is the best thing someone could have. 

Licking her lips, Tobio looked up at broccoli head through her eyelashes. She twirled her food absentmindedly and muttered, “I’m just not comfortable around people I don’t know very well…” 

The boy raised his head and frantically waved his hands. “No, no, it’s fine Kageyama-san! We all have our quirks and preferences.” Tobio frowned at him but said nothing, returning to her food. They sat in silence for the next ten minutes, only the sound of the other players accompanying their food.

The silence was only broken by Komori sitting beside Kageyama, stating, “Kiyoomi said he’s done and that no one else is in the bath. You done eating?” 

Tobio nodded, chancing a glance at the broccoli head, who was innocently staring away from them. That only made her feel even more guilty but she stood up anyways.

  
  


It took them approximately ten minutes to get from the cafeteria to their separate dorms, to the bath, where Sakusa was standing outside of, staring at his phone. Komori smiled widely and waved. 

“Kiyoomi! You actually waited?” 

Sakusa gave her the most disgusted look Tobio has ever seen. He shoved his hands in his pockets but leaned down to let Komori kiss his cheek. He grunted, pulling the mask up higher on his face. “The things I do for you.” 

Tobio walked past the couple as Komori teased her boyfriend. She entered the bathroom and quickly undressed, wrapping a towel around her chest, grabbing her toiletries, and heading to the wash place. There was quiet banging and a curse behind her, Komori shouting out, “I’m okay!” 

Tobio snorted, hanging up her towel, beginning the steady process of washing herself. She hummed to herself, tossing water over her back and beginning a smooth lather over her shoulders. 

Komori shuffled inside and hung her towel by Tobio’s, taking the rag out of Tobio’s hand. “I’ll wash your back if you wash mine?” Tobio nodded at the question and let her head lull sideways as Kmori rubbed over her back. 

She felt strangely at ease. She wasn’t as close to Komori as she is to Morisuke, Tsutomu, and Kentarou, but the older trans girl knew more on Tobio’s side of transitioning. Morisuke was knowledgeable about most things involving transitioning, but he only knew so much about trans girls. Tobio could ask Komori about things that Morisuke didn’t have an answer to and she can talk more about some of the… struggles that came about being a trans girl. 

Tobio was glad. Glad that she came about the different people that are now in her life. They made her feel completely welcome and were always so encouraging. She knows that they would be beside her, that they would support her. That they would tell her when she was bullshitting. 

They were like a second family. Hell, they could even be part of her directly related family, most of them are over enough anyways. 

Unbeknownst to Tobio, who was drifting away into her thoughts, Komori was watching the first year closely. A soft smile had covered her face, quite uncharacteristic of the normally agitated setter. Komori adopted an equal smile, opening a shampoo bottle and pouring some over her hand. 

She began to massage the soap into Tobio’s hair, humming as she did. She played with the strands, shocked that they were softer than anything she’s ever felt before. Komori giggled to herself and began to mold the black hair into a cone atop Tobio’s head, lathering up more soap than was needed. 

Tobio didn’t fully break from her thoughts until Komori dumped a bin of water over the younger’s head, causing the setter to squawk and fall away from Komori. The libero received a vicious glare, almost worse than one of Sakusa’s mysophobic glares. It caused laughter to leap from Komori’s throat and she had to cover her mouth to breathe properly. 

Tobio pouted at the elder, blinking back water that was dripping down her face. “Why?” 

Komori huffed and puffed, getting herself under control before answering. “You went away to lala land. So I brought you back!” 

Tobio squinted at her, carefully planting her hands and feet on the ground, mindful of the wet floor. With a sudden push, Tobio forced herself up and into Komori’s stomach. With a grunt the Komori stumbled to the ground, only getting a mild stinging in her backside. 

Groaning, Komori shoved a hand in Tobio’s face. “Why?” 

Tobio merely smirked at her, mocking the word back and sticking her tongue out at Komori. With an offended gasp, Komori stuck her tongue out at the other. Which resulted in both of them trying to best the other with how far out they could stick their tongues. 

  
  
  


Tobio shook hands firmly with Chigaya (she had finally listened in on one too many conversations to figure out what broccoli head’s name is). They had already exchanged numbers, as per request of the middle blocker, who was grinning sheepishly at her. 

“We’ll have to keep in touch Kageyama-san.” Chigaya grinned at her as she stepped back from him and towards the train platform. 

Chigaya was a kind boy, if a little strange. But then again, Tobio was called strange herself, so what could she judge? He had helped direct her to the right train station so she wouldn’t get lost. Honestly it wouldn’t have been too bad if she did get lost, she’d be in Tokyo and could go over to Morisuke’s under the pretense that she got lost. She also kind of wanted to see how badly Morisuke had hurt himself, but he’d probably just yell at her. 

The thought made Tobio giggle, a sigh leaving her lips afterwards. She was tired. She had learned so much at the camp and met so many different people, but it was exhausting dealing with that many people. 

Especially when she couldn’t just tell them to leave her alone without seeming like a complete asshole. 

But now, she was headed home. She was returning to her team. She could use what she learned at this camp and pass it on. Making her team--  _ their _ team up to par with all the nationals returnees. 

She was ready for it. 


	13. Nationals pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen we are here to compete in Nationals. All is well, except for the bitter team that just wants to win. And will stop at nothing to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll we got drama afoot. I knew I wanted this to happen since the beginning and I just. It's here. The last stretch to the end. I cannot wait for the next chapter.

“What the hell even are these kids?”

“Didn’t those announcers say they were first years?”

“What the fuck.” 

The team was in shambles. First years being that good, the team even being that good, on their first trip to Nationals, was relatively impossible. There was no way they could win. These kids were just too good. 

Except, one player in particular was watching Karasuno with a scrutinizing eye. He was watching the very first year his teammates were cursing. The one,  _ Kageyama Tobio. _ Who this player happened to recognize-- based on what his sister told him. 

So he turned to his team, a smirk spreading over his face and said, “What if we got them disqualified?” 

His teammates gave him blank stares, after all there was no way Karasuno could be doing anything to cheat, right? They were just playing the game. So the captain stepped forwards, arms folded over his chest. 

“And how would you go about doing that?” 

A smug smirk and the player clicked his tongue. “Easy, like this.” He spun on a heel and walked over to where the referee stood atop his stand. When he was beneath the referee, he cleared his throat, earning the man’s attention. The player put on a confused look, asking innocently, “I thought this was the boys tournament?” 

The referee gave him a blank look, causing the player to snort inwardly. He turned and pointed towards Karasuno. “They have a transgender female on their team. She identifies as female, uses girl pronouns too.” 

The referee’s gaze followed the player’s pointing finger. His eyes narrowed and he glared down at the boy. “Do you have any proof?”

Dropping his head to hide his smirk, the player nodded, toeing at the ground to maximize innocence. “I saw him at a LGBT support group in Sendai.” He had to hold back a huff of laughter. What was a little white lie? 

The referee stared at Karasuno for several more seconds before he sighed and got down from his stand. He began a slow gait to the orange and black team, causing the opposing player to grin evilly, returning to his team. 

When he was back to them, the captain gripped his arm harshly, hissing, “What did you tell him?” 

The player merely smirked, watching the proceedings with amused eyes. “Just watch.” 

  
  
  


“...I hate to ask this but… do you identify as female number nine?” 

Karasuno was silenced. All conversations fell to a halt at the words spoken by the referee. Dread ran up Tobio’s spine and she nearly whimpered. How? How did this person find out? How did this person know? And  _ why was he asking? _

Ukai took a step forwards. He would protect his team, regardless of what they put him through. “Why does it matter?” 

The referee sighed. “Look, it was brought to my attention by one of the other team members who says he saw you at a support group where you introduced yourself as female. If that is the case then you cannot participate in a boy’s volleyball tournament, as you are not a boy. And since you might be playing with a girl on the team you will have to be disqualified” 

Heart-stopping pain shattered Tobio’s chest. Someone from that group? From months back? Her eyes immediately trailed over to the opposing team, where one boy was just leering at her, a slimy grin over his features. 

She remembers seeing a face like that. But the face belonged to a girl. That one girl who was blatantly transphobic and caused Tsutomu to have a panic attack. That one girl who apparently has a brother that is bitter as fuck about losing at Nationals and has to resort to cruel tactics such as outing Tobio.

The referee cleared his throat and Tobio nearly gave herself whiplash turning to look at him. He was staring at her pointedly and Tobio gulped. What was she supposed to say? If she said the wrong thing her team would be disqualified. Because of her. 

She opened her mouth, but Takeda hopped in front of her, his normally cheerful face dropped into a glare. “There is nothing in the rule book to state that she cannot play.” 

Breath was sucked in by several teammates, all of them catching the obvious pronoun. They were all watching, eyes honed in on the scene. The referee sighed again, opening his mouth, but Takeda continued. “If you are going to disqualify her then I would like to speak with the other officials. The ones in charge of this volleyball event. We will not accept disqualification by anyone but the ones in charge.” 

The referee nodded, turning on his heel and walking towards the announcer’s table. A phone was on the table and he picked it up. The team converged on Tobio, all of them talking at once. Tobio herself had no idea what they were saying, her whole focus on the player just sneering at her from across the court. 

He knows what he did. He’s  _ proud _ of what he did. He’s  _ happy _ that he stooped to such a level of bitterness and anger that he outed her to not only one referee but to the heads of the volleyball committee and anyone who may overhear. He caused such a ruckus that their game was put on hold. 

Her shoulders were gripped and she was twisted to stare at Takeda. “It’s alright Kageyama-chan. There’s nothing in the rules about you not being able to play with us. You have every right to play as they do and we will  _ fight _ whatever prejudices they have.” 

Tobio nodded, mouth falling open slightly. However, she was immediately silenced by the announcer’s speaking loudly to the entire gymnasium. “ _ We need all volleyball officials and committee members to meet within the meeting room in gymnasium one. Please place all games on a timeout until further notice as directed by Director Haruya.” _

The referee from earlier came up to the Karasuno team and spoke, “If your coach and advisor would come with me, we will wait for the officials and committee members to arrive at the designated area.” 

Takeda gave Tobio a thumbs up before following after the referee, Ukai tapping his fist on her head before heading the same way. Tobio clutched the bottom of her jersey, ears finally taking in the words and mutterings of the audience. 

“What’s going on?”

“What happened to make the officials have to gather like that?” 

“Do you think it has to do with Karasuno? Their coach and advisor went with that one ref.” 

“There’s no telling.” 

“Think they’ll tell us what’s happening?”

The words faded from Tobio’s mind and she struggled to breath. This was the absolute worst. For her to be the cause of Karasuno being potentially disqualified and even risk any other teams with transgender players (Nekoma and Itachiyama) to be disqualified as well, was the most terrible feeling Tobio has ever felt. She didn’t want this. She’s never wanted any of this. 

All she wanted was to be true to herself.

She took a deep breath and mumbled, “I can just leave myself…”

Tobio was abruptly bumped into and when she looked to the source, she saw Hinata there. He was wearing his “scary” face as he called it, stand rigid beside her. “We won’t play without you Kageyama.” 

“But that’s--”

“No.” His head sharply turned to her and she flinched back at the intense look on his face. “You are our setter and we got to Nationals with you playing. We are a team and we will not fight without you.” 

Glancing behind her, Tobio could see the entire Karasuno all settled with intimidating looks, all of the silent and firm in their stances. “We play with all of us Kageyama,” Sawamura spoke, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. 

She nodded, head dropping. Her heart soared and she knew she made the right choice in coming to Karasuno. 

  
  


Asuka took a drink of water, pulling her headband from her hair to hang on her neck. She shook her head, sweaty hair flinging all over. Niiyama was just doing simple practice in preparation for tomorrow but it was kind of hot in the gym, especially with several other teams in it. They were only taking a quick break because a volleyball official had come over to their coach to speak with her and the other coaches. 

Setting her bottle down, Asuka stood and joined where her teammates were all standing around chatting, waiting for their coach to come back. When she was finally walking back towards them, each girl turned towards her, Asuka catching the official walking out the gym doors.

“What’s up coach?” the captain asked, jutting her hip out and resting a hand on it. The coach sighed, rubbing the back of her head. 

“Apparently there’s been a bit of trouble in gym one on the boys side. Something about disqualification.”

Asuka’s eyes widened. That’s where Tobio’s team was playing today. “Coach…” the elder Kageyama waited until she had the coach’s attention. “Do you know any specifics?” 

The coach sighed. “I shouldn’t tell any of you this but it won’t hurt.” She paused and glanced around, leaning close and muttering. “One of the teams started questioning the gender of an opposing team. So the officials are gathering to discuss what should happen.”

“Did they say what team.” 

Eyes widened at the immediate demand. Asuka was normally laid back and chill, never really showing her “on court” self. She was leaning at the coach, hands clenched into fists at her sides. The coach watched the ace warningly but said, “I believe it was Karasuno.” 

Asuka made an incomprehensible sound, turning to the door and sprinting out of it. The coach lunged after her but was stopped by the captain. “Asuka’s little sister is on that team.” 

Immediately the coach made the gender differentiation from Karasuno being in the boys tournament and she stared at the door. “Girls, I excuse you from today’s short practice. Please make your way to gym one.”

The girls all looked at their coach, who was rapidly walking to the exit. The girls chase after, the captain speaking once more. “Coach? Where--?”

“I’m going to support that team. I was going to regardless because one’s gender  _ does not matter _ and should  _ not be broadcasted _ against a person’s will.” 

The girls all nodded and began a run past their coach, rushing to gym one. 

  
  


“Tobio!”

Tobio recognized her sister’s voice just before the elder Kageyama slammed into Tobio’s side. Arms wrapped around her waist and Asuka began talking way too fast for Tobio to understand. With a distressed noise, Tobio slapped Asuka’s cheek, with only enough strength to silence the ace.

Asuka pulled back from the embrace and clenched her hands on Tobio’s shoulders. She looked angry and Tobio winced when her grip tightened. “Tobio. What’s going on?”

“How did you even find out?”

“We were being overseen by a referee during a quick practice and they got called away. It was put on hold and coach told us gym one had problems and were discussing disqualification.” She was speaking quickly, her words meshing together. Before Tobio could reply, a large group of girls flooded into the gym and onto the court. 

Bystanders all began whispering wondering who they were. One of the announcers nearly screamed into his microphone, “ _ It’s the Niiyama Girls! What are they doing here?!” _

The girls all hurried over to Karasuno, the coach leading. The coach was panting softly and when she got near enough she asked, “Where’s your coach? And advisor?” 

Sawamura pointed in the direction the referee took them. “A ref took them that way, said they’d talk about the circumstances.”She nodded and spun, hurrying to the door that led to a hallway. Tobio looked at Asuka, who was looking at her team, in confusion. 

One of the girls stepped forwards and spoke quietly, “Coach said she’ll defend and support Karasuno. Tobio-chan was wrongly outed and her privacy was taken from her, that’s not right.” The rest of the girls nodded and the one that spoke stood straight, stating firmly, “We won’t accept cowardly actions such as outing someone.” 

Asuka rounded on Tobio then and asked quietly, “How did someone know? There’s no way right?” 

Tobio sniffed and jerked her head towards the opposing team that was on the other side of the court, laughing. “The one… on the end. He’s um, he’s that girl’s brother… the one from Sendai.”

“What!” Came the screech. Around them was silence and the ace had the nearby teammates attention. “That was months ago! What the hell kind of pathetic ass bitch does that! What the fuck!” Asuka huffed loudly and side-eyed the opposing players. 

One was smirking at them and Asuka took several steps forward, fist raised and yelled threateningly, “You son of a bitch! Tell your damn sister to mind her own business! Keep your transphobic asses out of our lives! I oughta break your neck!” 

She began to march across the court, causing the opposing team to leap backwards, all of them adopting terrified looks. However she was stopped by Tobio and a few of her teammates lunging after her, holding her back. “Neesan stop!” Tobio exclaimed. 

“He’s a pathetic little shit that deserves what’s coming to him!” 

“You can get disqualified neesan!” 

“If it’s to protect you then so be it! I’m sick of people’s shit!” 

Tobio wrapped her arms around Asuka in a tight hug. “Neesan, it’s okay. The coaches will handle it.” She rested her head between the elder’s shoulder blades. “You don’t have to risk your right to play because of me.” 

Asuka stilled and Tobio felt a hand creep onto her own. “I will always risk anything of mine to protect you Tobio. There is nothing more important to me than your happiness.” 

Tears burned Tobio’s eyes and she coughed to cover it up. “Thank you neesan…” Asuka just snorted in response, shaking her head. 

“Oi! What’s happening?!” 

Tobio glanced up, releasing Asuka as she did to wipe her eyes. Hurrying up beside the court was Nekoma and Itachiyama, both teams meshed together, following behind Morisuke and Komori, both looking haggard and out of breath. 

The two both ran to Tobio’s side, Morisuke gripping the setter’s forearms. “Our game got suspended for the time being and Nekomata told us that something happened with Karasuno and he was headed to help out. We ran into Itachiyama on the way and I told Komori about it and their team came running.” 

“They paused our practice and I overheard the refs talking with our coach and when I heard Karasuno I knew something had happened so I ran off, Kiyoomi followed me, and well, the rest of the team followed us, I think our coach is somewhere behind us a bit,” Komori explained, wiping her forehead. 

The situation was quickly explained and both were holding back barely restrained anger, twin glares flashing to the boy that outed Tobio. Morisuke nearly marched over there again but was stopped by Kuroo, who grabbed Morisuke’s arm and yanked him backwards. 

Komori scrunched her nose up and scowled. “If you’re disqualified then I’m not playing either. Since I’m a girl too.” 

“Komori-san--”

“No. They can’t disqualify your team because there’s nothing in the rules about it. Karasuno could be considered one of those co-ed teams,” Komori crossed her arms over her chest, jutting out her bottom lip. Sakusa raised an eyebrow at her but nodded in agreement. 

“I won’t play if Motoya won’t play.” 

“Hah? What are you two going on about?” The group turned and saw Itachiyama’s coach in the middle of the bundled players, bent over and panting. “You can’t just--”

“I won’t play without Motoya and Motoya won’t play if Karasuno gets disqualified,” Sakusa stated bluntly. “As simple as that.” The coach groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. 

“Alright then,” he put both hands on his hips and sighed. “Where are the official meeting?” Several people pointed in the direction most of the coaches had gone. He nodded and waved, headed off in the indicated  direction. 

“I won’t play either, “Morisuke said, finally relaxing enough that Kuroo let go of him. “If they disqualify Karasuno for having a transgender player then Nekoma should be disqualified too.” 

All of a sudden, there was loud yelling, that nearly everyone in the vicinity recognized. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” 

Eyes all over, even from the audience, shot to the slammed open doors and Fukurodani’s ace. “If they’re disqualified we won’t play either!” 

“Bokuto-san please calm down.” 

Tobio snorted, as did several others. Soon the group of players were all laughing, and Tobio felt her heart swell. She didn’t want so many people to take a fall for what happened to her, but she was filled to the brim with joy at their support, even if it was for their own teammates. 

Her eyes wandered over the crowd of players and she could see everyone all interacting with each other, most discussing the proceedings with one another. 

Well, everyone except one. 

She couldn’t find a tall blond anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a lil short as the previous two have been, but the 2nd part is fairly long and well, there's alotta shit that's gonna happen in the next chapter and I just felt it needed to be separate. And yes, I've decided to do an epilogue. To make this story an even 15 chapters.


	14. Nationals pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The committe members and volleyball officials are all meeting to discuss this discourse. But well... Tsukishima has a few tricks up his sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's not as long as originally planned because there was a lot of nonsense scenes thrown into the mix and when I reread the thing I decided I didn't like them very much so I got rid of them. But I really love how this chapter ended up. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!!

Kei quietly creeped through the hallway. This was pissing him off. What the hell did gender even matter? If Kageyama didn’t explicitly say to the referee that she identified differently then they shouldn’t have been able to even bring it up. That’s personal business and doesn’t even correlate to playing volleyball.

As Kei traversed down the hallway, he could hear loud accusations and yelling coming from a certain room. Listening to the words yelled, Kei deduced that this was where everyone was meeting to discuss Kageyama’s gender. 

Multiple thoughts ran through Kei’s mind, going through every outcome him going inside could do. He knew he could dominate the argument, already having learned a lot of what lawyers do from his father. And with his knowledge of the volleyball rules and regulations, which he read all over again a few weeks ago (when Kageyama had yelled her gender at him). He had wanted to be prepared in case something like this did come up. 

Nodding his head, Kei moved to open the door, thoughts settled and what he was going to open with on the tip of his tongue. He waited for the perfect moment, the moment when all the yelling had died down and there was only a few awkward coughs around the room. 

And so, with the silence, Kei opened the door, drawing every eye towards him. 

One of the figures that sat at the head table raised an eyebrow and asked, “This is a meeting for grownups. Please return to your team.” 

“So the players’ opinions don’t matter? Even if you’re all discussing the personal life of a player?” Kei retorted. There was several gasps at his blatant disrespect to an elder but Kei continued. “You’re all discussing the personal and  _ private _ life of a player that has no say in what is happening.”

“You have to leave now son,” one of the officials was standing up now, walking towards Kei to escort him from the room. 

“But don’t you want to hear what will happen if you disqualify Kageyama because of their gender?” 

That got several of the adults’ attentions. Many of them stared at Kei suspiciously. One even motioned with her hand for Kei to continue. The blond chanced a glance at Ukai and Takeda, the former looking angrier than Kei’s ever seen him and the latter looking extremely worried, chewing his bottom lip.

Kei rolled his eyes and looked at the woman that motioned with her hand. “When all the games were postponed for this discussion, several other teams came to gym one, where the discourse started. In fact, these teams are fairly well known, veterans to the Nationals Competition. 

“These schools included, Itachiyama Academy and Fukurodani Academy,” he hesitated saying Nekoma, although the school being extreme advocates for Karasuno to remain in the tournament, they weren’t recent veterans to Nationals. “The two schools with top aces in Japan. And the two schools that offer quite a bit of funding to the volleyball community, if my information is correct.” 

One of the leaders, who sat at the middle-head table, squinted at Kei. She cleared her throat, grinding out, “No one outside of the financial department knows the identity of the generous donators.” 

“When the hyperactive ace with no mouth filter of one of those schools befriends you and has the most generous parents to donate you tend to deduce a few things. Especially when it concerns volleyball.”

Several adults began whispering to one another, muttered conversations crowding the room. Most looked shocked at the new information, making Kei even more amused. Kei opened his mouth to continue his argument, but the woman that urged Kei on earlier stood up and slammed her hands to the table beneath her. 

Silence rang through the room and all attention moved to the woman. She glared across the room and stated, “I would like to hear what the boy has to say.”

The other woman, who Kei assumes is the committee head, scoffed. “He is not included in this--”

“I’d like to hear it as well.” 

From across the room, a stern-faced man was raising his hand. He was glaring at the head and she once again scoffed. 

“Fine, we’ll listen to what the boy has to say.” 

Kei bowed his head in respect to the two that spoke up for him. Taking a deep breath, Kei let his eyes wander the room as he began to speak, loud and clear. “We all know the rules of volleyball, we all know the regulations set by the game officials and committee members. These set of rules and regulations are given to every school that has a participating team, male and female. No one has a different rule book than another, they are all the exact same, ergo have the exact same content.

“Recently,” Kei continued, his eyes coming to rest on the head of the committee, “I reread this rule book, as Takeda-sensei can attest as he was the one to lend it to me.” Kei motioned with his hand to Takeda, who nodded his head quickly, hands twining in his jacket. “Well, within this rule book, that was created by previous committees and was reviewed just this past year by those that are in this room, there was nothing regarding the gender of any player, whether it be their assigned gender or how they identify. 

“Does that not render this meeting useless in regards to an opposing player suddenly claiming to know Kageyama’s specified gender?” 

The head snorted and asked, “Are you saying that Kageyama doesn’t go by female pronouns? Are you trying to lie for him?” 

“Where in my explanation did you come to that conclusion?” Kei shook his head. “No one can specify any one person’s gender except that person themself. Kageyama’s preferred pronouns are their business only, not for bringing up in a debate on whether or not they should play volleyball. How Kageyama identifies is for private and personal matters only, not for the public to harass them whenever there is controversy.” 

The head scowled at him. “The fact remains that Kageyama-kun, has been seen using female pronouns and therefore identifies himself as female.” 

“Then why are you using male pronouns to refer to Kageyama?” Kei countered. “If you recognize that Kageyama has used female pronouns before, then why do you still refer to Kageyama as ‘he’?” 

“That’s because the boy is delusional! You can’t randomly switch genders, it’s repulsive and something only you children could think up.” 

Kei merely stared at her. This may cause more trouble than originally thought, with the head of the committee being a prejudiced, close-minded toaster. There was a loud slapping sound and when Kei looked over it was the woman that had spoken up on his behalf. 

“Alright. Yuki-san,” the woman began, putting her hands out in front of her. “I know you grew up in a closed household and you didn’t get out much but times have changed. Kids aren’t being different all willy nilly like. Why would they come up with a way to step into a world of prejudice and people that would take every opportunity to hurt them?”

The head, Yuki, gave an offensive noise, putting a hand to her chest. The other woman snorted at her and continued, “Maybe you should think before you open your mouth. Stop being an uneducated fool and learn from the past.” The woman then turned to address the room. “I know most of you agree that Kageyama should be allowed to play, that Karasuno should not be disqualified. They fought to get here just like all the other teams and deserve their place here.” 

“And as this boy said earlier, there is nothing in the rules against having a transgender player on your team,” the stern-faced man from earlier spoke up. “I spoke with most of you on the way here, and according to you all you don’t care what gender this kid is, Kageyama is an exceptional volleyball player, one to watch in years to come, whether it be on a male team or a female team. There is no point disqualifying a team for a kid being different.” 

The head stuttered again, jumping to her feet and screeching, “A confused child does not need to play with normal children!” 

“With that way of thinking then you are excluding several groups of people,” Kei growled. “You are excluding anyone you deem ‘abnormal’, whether they are disabled, mentally ill, differ from heteronormativity, or are just not your brand of ‘normal’. That is unacceptable for a person of your position.” 

The head huffed, face turning red. However, before she could say anything, one of the men beside her huffed in return, saying blandly. “Let’s just vote on this, I’m sick of this back-and-forth game. We’ve heard enough so now we’ll vote on it.” The man looked around lazily, ignoring the fuming woman beside him and asked, “Those in favor of letting Karasuno stay in the tournament with a review of rules for next year say I.” 

  
  
  


“What do you think is taking so long?” Suga asked, chewing on his thumb. Several people around him rolled their eyes, for the vice captain had already asked that numerous times within the last ten minutes. Sawamura pat Suga’s back reassuringly.

“Well they are a bunch of adults that lived in a different time period than us.” Suga gave the captain a glare and his his shoulder. 

“That doesn’t help Daichi!” 

“Honestly when you think about it,” Morisuke began from beside Tobio, “If they disqualify Tobio and as a result Karasuno, then you have like five teams that won’t play and they will lose several benefactors from said teams.” 

“Of course they will!” Bokuto exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Morisuke’s shoulders and leaning on the libero. “And they’ll lose entertainment value and some of the crowd!” Morisuke sighed heavily, but did nothing to remove the ace from his shoulders. Seconds later, Kuroo was laying atop Bokuto’s arms and leaning against Morisuke as well. 

Although an irritated look crossed his face, Morisuke did not stop them. It made Tobio snort and shared a look with Akaashi, who was standing just behind the pile of third years. Akaashi winked at her and made a motion with his hand, bringing it to his mouth and--

“ _ Akaashi-san! _ ” Tobio exclaimed, eyes wide. She didn’t need to see that inappropriate gesture. Her shout caused everyone within the nearest vicinity of her (Karasuno third years, Nekoma third years, Fukurodani third years, Niiyama third years, Komori, and Sakusa) to turn and look at the second year setter. 

Akaashi adopted an innocent look, which made Bokuto exclaim, “What did you do Akaashi!” 

“Nothing Bokuto-san.” 

“Cut the shit Akaashi,” Morisuke growled. “What did you do?” 

“Do you really wanna know?” 

“Of course I do!” 

“Are you sure?”

“What did you do Akaashi!”

In seconds, Akaashi was repeating the gesture he made, causing one of the Fukurodani third years to snort and ask, “A blow job, really? Why didn’t you do this one?” He made to gesture with his hands but Fukurodani’s libero stopped him before he could. 

“Konoha,  _ no _ . We do not talk about Yaku’s sex life.” 

“Akaashi! Konoha! I swear to god! We are in goddamn public!” Morisuke screeched, removing both Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s arms, crossing his arms over his chest. The two captains pouted at their teammates but did not whine, accepting Morisuke’s silent order. 

Tobio laughed, holding nothing back. Despite the risk, despite the cruel thing an opponent did, and despite her being outed to a lot more people against her will, Tobio laughed. She could feel her teammates eyes on her, most shocked at how she released unbridled laughter. 

Tears of mirth gathered at the corners of her eyes and she had to bend over. She rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She could vaguely hear Morisuke mocking her and Komori giggling. There was more chatter, stunned statements from the players that did not know her as well as others.

“I swear Tobio,” Morisuke sighed exasperatedly. 

As Tobio quieted down and straightened out, there was a gasp from Suga. When looking in the direction the vice captain was staring at, Tobio saw a large group of adults leave the hallway where they disappeared to originally. 

When everyone began to take notice, the gym gradually became quieter until there was silence. Many players watched the adults as they filed out into the gym, some waving and walking away, a few angrily stomping to the exit. Ukai and Takeda hurried to Karasuno, followed by Nekomata, the Niiyama coach, and the Itachiyama coach. 

When the coaches got to be in the middle of their teams, everyone started asking questions, voices melding together to create a mess of incoherent noises. Ukai tried to talk over his players, but when no one was listening exclusively to him, he shouted:

“ _ Be quiet! _ ” 

His shout left Karasuno and surrounding teams in fear, obviously seeing that the man was irritated and taking that as a bad sign. Takeda smiled reassuringly and spoke loud enough for the teams gathered. 

“It’s alright. The committee voted and agreed to let Kageyama continue playing. They decided that since there was nothing against it in the rule book, then it did not apply to this tournament. They will renew the rules next year to avoid any scandals, but no one is getting disqualified!” 

The reaction was immediate and everyone was cheering and screaming in response. 

On the other side of the court, there was a shut of disbelief and Tobio chanced a glance over that way. The player from before, the girl’s brother, was yelling at his coach and the referee that told them the outcome. 

He seemed to argue for several minutes, before one of the other players, the team’s captain placed a hand on the player’s arm and said something to him. The player spun on the captain and began yelling, but other players grabbed his arms and began dragging him outside the gym. 

The captain sighed and looked up, meeting Tobio’s eyes. Tobio dropped her gaze quickly, letting her eyes wander all around instead of looking back to the opposing team. So she was surprised when someone cleared there throat directly in front of her, saying a gruff, “Hey, you.” 

She jumped to attention and had to look up at the guy, he wasn’t too much taller than her, just enough for her to force her head back to see him directly. His face was set in a scowl but his cheeks were slightly red. He was rubbing the back of his head and looked incredibly sheepish and ashamed. 

“Um… yes?”

The captain glanced up at her but dropped his gaze again, red spreading to his ears and neck. “I, uh, wanted to… apologize, for my…  _ teammate _ . He’s… not the  _ greatest  _ person… but, uh--”

Tobio’s eyes widened and her gaze travelled behind the captain, finding Asuka there,  _ leering _ at her. The elder Kageyama was moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively, causing red to bloom over Tobio’s own face. She glared at Asuka, causing the captain in front of her to take a step back in fright, waving his hands in front of his face. 

“Ah, wait, I’m sorry. I didn’to mean to, um  _ offend _ you?”

“No!” Tobio exclaimed. “That wasn’t-- I’m not--” Asuka cackled in the background with several of Tobio’s other friends and she huffed. “My sister and friends are stupid.” She crossed her arms over her chest, jutting her lower lip out and glaring over her shoulder at Morisuke and Komori. 

The two liberos waved at her and she released a harsh breath of air out of her nose, upturning her nose at them, turning back to the captain. 

He was standing there awkwardly, like more awkwardly than Tobio can be in social situations. “Well… that’s all I, uh, wanted to say? Yeah, I’ll be going now…” he trailed off, pointing back to his team. He walked off and Tobio immediately stomped to Asuka, whisper-yelling.

“What the hell neesan! Why were you  _ doing _ that!” 

Asuka scoffed at her, waving her hand and bending it straight. “A good looking guy came to talk to you of his own free will. Come on, what’d you expect?” 

“NEESAN!” 

The screech caused laughter to erupt from everyone, Tobio slapping Asuka’s arm, who merely ruffled the younger’s hair, laughing obnoxiously. 

Playful jeers were thrown around and Tobio looked all around her. She felt full. She loved this. Everyone was so supportive and she could feel it. They weren’t doing this for some other reason than just…  _ liking  _ her. 

It wasn’t something she was used to. It felt…  _ nice _ . 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a speck of blond watching from the doorway of the gym. She met their eyes and they flashed away, disappearing from the doorway. Tobio looked around her, saw that no one was paying any attention to her, and hurried after the tall blond. 

She burst from the doors, glancing all around. She couldn’t find where Tsukishima went, and she growled, frustration overpowering her emotions. However, before she could even think of giving up, she heard a loud crash to her right. 

Without wasting any time, Tobio was sprinting down the right side of the hall, sliding around a corner and finding Tsukishima sighing audibly. He had a hand pressed to his face and the other pressed against the wall, a bunch of chairs knocked over beside him. 

Tobio snorted and said quietly, “If you were trying to hide you shouldn’t have pushed the chairs over.” The blond merely glared at her in response, pushing his glasses up to hide his expression. Tobio gulped inaudibly and took a step forwards, speaking softly, “You helped convince them didn’t you?” 

Tsukishima’s hand fell from his face and he gave an offended look, “Hah?” Tobio thought maybe her assumption was wrong, until she spotted the tips of Tsukishima’s ears turning a deep red. 

Tobio took another step forwards. She wrung her hands together and asked once more, “Did you help the coaches convince the committee members Tsukishima?” 

The middle blocker scoffed, looking away. He spoke confidently and haughty, even as his neck turned a dark pink in embarrassment. “Of course I did. You are our greatest chance to helping Karasuno get close to the finals. Why wouldn’t I help. It’s not like I did it for you or anything--”

His words halted when Tobio sprung forwards, grabbed one of Tsukishima’s wrists, lifted to her tiptoes, and planted her lips against the blond’s cheek. She only stayed there for a brief second, pulling back almost immediately, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. She dropped flat footed and released Tsukishima’s wrist, looking to the side and saying, “Thank you.” They stood there in awkward silence until Tobio took a step back. She opened her mouth to say something but Tsukishima beat her to it. 

“Oh? Was the Queen thanking me? A mere commoner?” 

With furrowed eyebrows and a scowl on her face, Tobio stomped her foot, narrowly missing the middle blockers. “I was  _ trying _ to be nice!” 

“The Queen… _ nice _ ?” 

“Tsukishima!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last "official" chapter!! Yes, there will be an epilogue because I live for multiples of 5 and I wanna make this an even 15.
> 
> But anyways. Yeah. I love Tsukikage so much and I couldn't resist putting the last scene in there. I just... I want Kags to be happy... and loved... and my Tobio is my Tobio.


	15. 4 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Tobio's adventure through transitioning and the after effects of everything that has happened. This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL GUYS ITS BEEN SUCH A GREAT RIDE AND I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH AND I'M SO HAPPY I GOT TO SHARE IT WITH YOU ALL!!!!!

Squeaks and shouts resounded all around the apartment, coming from a loud television that was showing a replay of the college girls’ league finals. Two people sat cuddled together on the couch before the screen, watching silently a match that had already been lived through. 

On the screen, a player dressed in white and gold side-stepped and leapt into the air, pressing the tips of her fingers into the ball that came barrelling towards her. She set it towards an identical looking girl, hair shorter, that rushed to the net, jumped, and slammed the ball with a fearsome strength. 

_ “And there it is! The perfect move from the Kageyama sisters! Beautiful!” _

_ “I have to say Satoshi, the way Kageyama Tobio sets the ball is just perfect!” _

_ “And how Asuka pile drives it into the court, spectacular! These girls are amazing to watch!” _

_ “And of course, we can’t forget those perfectly close saves by one Komori Motoya! Such grace when diving to the ground!”  _

_ “Indeed! But have you heard the news Yuuta?”  _

_ “Oh? You mean  _ that _ news?”  _

_ “Of course I mean  _ that  _ news!”  _

Both announcers turned to look at the camera, therefore the people watching, to address the news they were speaking of. 

_ “It has just been confirmed by the girls themselves--” _

_ “With the graduation and final college match of Kageyama Asuka, the ace of the Lionesses--” _

_ “Kageyama Asuka, Kageyama Tobio, and Komori Motoya, have all been offered positions on the women’s national volleyball team, Hinotori Nippon!”  _

Tired laughter sprouted from one of the figures watching, amusement overcoming her as the two men fought over who got to declare the news. The person beside her pinched her nose and she swatted at his hand. Hands began poking at one another in favor of the television program, fingers gliding over exposed skin in tickling movements. 

Laughter came from both figures, but Tobio suffered more, having been in a vulnerable position in the first place, her legs draped over Kei’s thighs, arms tucked beside her, and head on the taller’s shoulder. 

Now she was slowly inching off the couch, trying to escape from her boyfriend’s clutches. As she fell to the floor, trying to catch her breath, she heard the television guys speak once more, both enthusiastically exclaiming. 

_ “And we here at Volleyball Highlights have received the first invitation ever to interview the three famous ladies that create the golden Lioness iron defense and destructive offense!”  _

_ “The three have previously stated they wanted nothing to do with interviews, feeling it interrupted their personal lives, but we have gained approval from all three!” _

_ “The three all gave different reasonings but the gist of it all was that they wanted every single girl in Japan to know that they can be who they want and do what they want.”  _

_ “Indeed. These girls are certainly inspirational to all little girls.”  _

Tuning back out, Tobio glanced up at Kei, the blond staring down at her with a raised eyebrow. She pursed her lips, squinting at him. Kei snorted, leaning down to stare closer to her face. 

“I thought you all said you’d never give the media hounds the thrill of changing your words around.” 

Tobio sighed, flinging herself up into a sitting position. She turned to be sitting towards Kei, resting an elbow on a raised knee and letting her head fall on her hand. She yawned, smacking her lips together, vision going dark as her eyes began to close. “We wanted… to, um, show that we are there… that we won’t stand for any… mockery. We need to show… that we will stand, um, stand against them, and, uh…”

She trailed off, Kei snickering and falling to his knees in front of her. He reached around her body and maneuvered her limbs into a more comfortable position to carry. “You can explain more when you aren’t exhausted. And I will tell Goshiki to stop with their partying all the time and stealing you away.” 

“Nooooo…” she dragged out the word as Kei stood, stumbling slightly, with Tobio in his arms. She slapped her hand weakly against the blond’s chest but nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Kei’s shoulders shook with restrained amusement and he began carrying her to their shared bedroom. 

Tobio being carried by Kei to bed had become a common occurrence ever since they moved in together. Tobio had always been falling asleep anywhere her body recognized as comfortable, whether it be at the kitchen table, or the couch (even standing up once!), Tobio would just fall asleep, exhaustion from the day weighing down on her. 

When Kei moved in three months ago, he started off waking her up but had been forced to deal with a whiny brat and just resorted to carrying her to bed. It made things easier, as Tobio just started changing into pajamas any time she came home. 

It had been four years. Two years of peacefully playing volleyball with Karasuno and two years of going to Asuka’s university on a scholarship. One of the only colleges that would accept Tobio as the girl she is and not want her for the boys’ volleyball team. 

After nationals her first year, the official volleyball people had reviewed their written rules that stated whatever gender a player identified as, they were required to participate in the properly gendered team. 

However, there was a few exceptions. Because Tobio had not known she was female before registering for high school, she was placed in the school’s registry as male. And when her parents had tried to change Tobio’s gender, the school said they couldn’t and she would have to remain registered as a boy. 

Because of this, the school would not allow Tobio to be on the girls’ volleyball team, and as such could not follow the rules set by the volleyball officials. Except the officials (some of them) were understanding and there was another vote to allow her to play on Karasuno, if the team registered as a co-ed team. 

So the boys’ volleyball team registered as a co-ed team, but the school still regarded it as the boys’ team and refused any other girls to join the team. It was accepted half-heartedly by the players, but they understood why it had to be that way. 

Karasuno had not managed to make it to Nationals in Tobio and Kei’s second year, due to an injury that Hinata obtained (which he made worse by never resting and playing on it too early). But in their third year, with Tobio receiving the captain title and Kei as her vice captain, they led the team to Nationals once more. 

They still didn’t get along well in the latter half of their first year, preferring to barely acknowledge each other instead of insulting one another. But Morisuke had been right when he said that being around someone for most of your free time kind of makes you not hate them so much. 

And in their second year, with Ennoshita’s pushing and… encouragement, the two became acquaintances. They could actually play volleyball together without it becoming a game of insults or patronising comments. They learned to work together and had become quite a formidable team, comparable to Hinata and Tobio. 

Hinata and Tobio had practised together over the summers, polishing their teamwork and when they reached third year, it was to the point that they could communicate without many words. Yamaguchi had sometimes joined the duo in practicing, learning a jump serve from Tobio, making it his own. 

But coming of their third year, when Tobio had inherited the captain title from Ennoshita and Kei had been named her vice captain, Kei and Tobio’s relationship changed drastically. They still weren’t quite friends yet but they often had to interact closely together as captain and vice captain, having to get together to discuss the potential first years and the improvements of the second years. 

Gradually they got closer, just as all captains and vice captains do. They were begrudging friends, further proved as the others (Yachi, Hinata, and Yamaguchi) often planned group “hang outs” on weekends. However, it wasn’t until their first year of college that their relationship truly took off. 

Tobio had always known she had wanted to play volleyball in college, except most schools only saw her as a boy, considering the team she played on. She got many offers for male volleyball teams, only getting a few for female teams. 

Then she got an offer from Asuka’s own college in Kyoto. The school was offering her a full ride scholarship to play on their team beside her sister. Apparently the team’s coach had heard a lot about Tobio from Asuka and was convinced the two sisters would be a devastating match on the court, although never having played together before (the coach was proved right when they won the finals Tobio’s first year). 

It was learned, after Tobio had been moved to Kyoto, that Kei was going there as well. He had been offered a scholarship, by way of his father, to a law school in Kyoto, earning an internship at his grandfather’s old law firm. 

Because the two were so much farther away from everyone else, they naturally stuck together. Tobio had Asuka and later Motoya, but Kei knew no one besides Tobio. He had begun hanging around her more often, when he could and didn’t need to study or work. The two had become closer friends than what they were in high school, most of their arguments being petty, earning them the teasing term “married hoes” by Asuka and Motoya. 

It wasn’t until the middle of their first year, the end of the first semester when finals were right around the corner that their relationship took a turn from friendship to something more. Kei had showed up at Tobio, Asuka, and Motoya’s shared apartment looking like a dead animal that had been eaten by a cat, spit up, and pushed into a dishwasher. 

He had been a mess and completely unresponsive to any but Tobio when she got home. Tobio had cooked dinner at that time and a sweet treat for the blond, before pushing Kei to the living room’s couch and sitting close beside him, covering them both with a soft purple blanket. 

Asuka had put on an old movie,  _ Jurassic Park _ to be exact. And though the movie was for Kei’s benefit, the man had merely passed out against Tobio, his entire body dead weight against her side. Tobio’s heart had swelled and she flushed, but could no longer pay attention to the movie. 

She had merely pressed her lips lightly to his forehead and pressed into him, wrapping his hand in hers. She had dozed off, head resting against his. When they woke up that next morning, they were in the same position, though Kei’s glasses were removed from his face. 

They had both been flustered messes, partially refusing the accept the feelings that had grown there and partially just wanting to stop the farce they started. It had only ended when Sakusa, who was visiting Motoya at the time, walked out of the hallway, through the living room, and into the kitchen. When he passed them he stated blandly, “You either recognize what you feel or don’t speak again because those feelings are not going to stop.” 

Both of them had sputtered and refused to meet each other's’ eyes. They were redder than apples and it made Motoya snort when she walked through the area next. 

“Kiyoomi’s right wedding hoes. Get your shit together!” 

Suffice to say, Kei had gotten pissed off at them telling him and Tobio what to do and he growled under his breath at them, “Don’t act like you know me.” And he leaned into Tobio, one hand on her cheek, the other wrapping their fingers together. He pressed their foreheads together and their eyes met, breath mingling together. “Is this okay?” he had breathed. 

Tobio’s breath had hitched but she nodded once and then their lips were being pressed together. 

It had been a chaste and soft kiss, just a brief brush of lips that left them both in flustered messes and sitting on opposite sides of the couch. It was definitely unusual for them to both be as they were acting but it was a  _ very entertaining sight _ as told by Motoya and Asuka any time it was brought up. 

But they  _ eventually _ worked out their feelings, as best as emotionally constipated (as Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Asuka, Motoya, Morisuke, etc. have called them) people could. And they learned as they went. After all, they weren’t people to really accept bullshit (when Tobio could actually recognize it) so they called each other out a lot and that was their communication efforts. But it worked for them. 

Tobio was abruptly thrown from Kei’s arms and into their bed, which she immediately burrowed into, tossing blankets over her exhausted body. Kei rolled his eyes and snorted at her, shaking his head. He walked from the room and towards the bathroom. Tobio sighed happily and relaxed into the bed, limbs spread out in any position. 

By the time Kei came back into the room, Tobio was on the cusp of sleep and awake, her breathing slow and deep. Kei clicked his tongue and folded blankets over her still body, crawling in beside her, moving her sprawled limbs carefully so he could press against her back. He buried his face into her soft hair, causing Tobio to let out an abrupt snort and smack her lips together, wiggling back against Kei even more.

The blond snickered but relaxed, releasing a tired sigh. And then the two were drifting off to sleep, surrounded by warmth and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's definietely bittersweet that this is finally over. I really enjoyed writing Kageyama and other characters. I had a lot of fun writing this and I love all the support that's been given to me! Thanks to each of you who have read this and enjoyed just as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> The next thing that I plan to write is a BoKuroYaku fantasy au and maybe something with the team moms/babysitters. Keep an eye out!

**Author's Note:**

> Well there is the first installment of this story. This is going to be a ton of technically one-shots but they are all within the same universe. And as you could have guessed, Tobio is going to be referred to as she/her as long as I stay writing in Tobio's point of view. I'm thinking of not having Tobio's name changed because she will probably feel more comfortable with the name her parents gave her, "Tobi" meaning "fly" with "o" meaning "male". She may start going by Tobi but there's no telling, I haven't thought that far ahead yet. We still at the beginning stages. 
> 
> I plan to have many more Haikyuu characters, exploring a lot of the different types of genders and some of the problems that can occur. I myself am genderfluid but even then I'm not fully educated because my family doesn't believe in anything regarding things that aren't Straight™. I plan to research a lot more because I don't want to write something that wouldn't be acceptable. I'm already working on studying up on binders and a lot of the therapy stuff that transgender people have to go through. 
> 
> If anyone has any concerns or I write something that seems entirely illogical or if something is off please tell me. I don't wish to misrepresent anyone within this fic and research can only come so close to actual experience.


End file.
